Sny, które muszą się skończyć
by Kai Shouri
Summary: AU. Umierając, Tomoyo wymusiła na Kurogane jeszcze jedną obietnicę. Miał żyć, a Wiedźma uznała, że magiczny uniwersytet Fiyero będzie najlepszym miejscem. Nie wszystko jednak jest tam w porządku. Szczególnie, że jeden z bliźniaków patrzy smutno za rektorem Sakurazukamorim, a drugi ma ochotę go zamordować.
1. Człowiek, który wiele stracił

**A/N:** Zmiksowałam TRC z Holitsubą i doprawiłam trochę magią. Wyszło to co niżej. Od razu mówię, że podczas pisania nie wiem, co będzie za dziesięć minut (a potem się modlę, żeby się wątki nie rozjechały), więc nie wiem czego można się spodziewać po tej historii. Mimo to zapraszam :)

* * *

 **Rozdział 1. Człowiek, który wiele stracił**

Biegł, chociaż rana doskwierała mu coraz bardziej, a świat na przemian ciemniał, gdy robiło mu się słabo, albo jaśniał, gdy przebiegał obok kolejnych płonących sal. Oprócz trzasku płomieni i własnych kroków nie słyszał już nic. Był przerażony.

Księżniczka…!

Poślizgnął się na plamie krwi. Jeden z osobistych strażników cesarza leżał martwy, patrząc pustymi oczami w sufit. Znał go. Znał też jego siłę i umiejętności.

Było bardzo źle.

Kolejne ciało. Służka. Nie miała szczęścia szybko zginąć. Ruszył jeszcze szybciej, chociaż jego nogi zaczynały słabnąć. Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści katany, wiedząc, że jeśli pozwoli sobie na odrobinę oddechu, padnie na ziemię i skona, bo tu już nie było nikogo, kto doprowadziłby go do porządku.

Musiał ją znaleźć. Ona musiała tu być.

Miał jedno zadanie. Miał tylko chronić księżniczkę. Jeśli ona umrze, sam skończy to, co zaczął obcy żołnierz i rozpruje sobie brzuch jeszcze bardziej.

Ciało. Zwolnił na ułamek sekundy, czując, że ostatki nadziei, które zmuszały go, by biegł dalej, rozwiewają się razem z dymem płonącego pałacu.

Znał te włosy sięgające ramion. Znał ciemne oczy, teraz przysłonięte powiekami. Souma.

Wyglądała, jakby spała, skulona na lepkiej od czerwieni podłodze. Jasne ubranie nasiąkło krwią, ale dłoń wciąż zaciskała na jednym ze swoich księżycowych sztyletów. Drugi tkwił w sercu obcego żołnierza z zasłoniętą twarzą, opartego o ścianę, ale Kurogane nie poświęcił mu żadnej uwagi.

Zatrzymał się, patrząc na poszarpaną ranę na gardle.

Wiedział, że to nie miało sensu, ale i tak przyklęknął, dotknął dłonią jeszcze ciepłego ciała. Musiał się upewnić, że odeszła, chociaż wiedział o tym, odkąd tylko ją zobaczył. Zacisnął zęby i wstał, a potem zatoczył się i oparł o ścianę, gdy pociemniało mu w oczach.

Musiał iść dalej, ale wiedział, że skoro Souma nie dała rady… Bał się tego, co ujrzy za następnymi drzwiami.

Powoli, krok za krokiem, bo zabrakło już mu sił na bieg, tak samo, jak zabrakło mu nadziei, ruszył w kierunku sypialni cesarskich córek.

Rozsunął drzwi ostatkiem sił, witany przez śmiertelną ciszę. Uniósł wzrok, patrząc w milczeniu na chaos, który rozpościerał się tuż przed nim. Jeszcze jedno ciało wojownika, tego młodego, ambitnego, którego starsza z sióstr przyjęła niedawno na służbę, nabite na własny miecz. Roztrzaskane puzderka. Rozsypane koraliki biżuterii, podarte szarfy. Strzępy yukat. Strzępy kimon.

Strzępy ciał i pukle czarnych włosów.

Osunął się na kolana, zamykając oczy, i czując, że zawiódł. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści miecza. Rana paliła bólem. Trzeba było tylko wsunąć ostrze tam, gdzie się kończyła, pociągnąć w dół… Nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby skrócić jego męki jednym precyzyjnym cięciem, ale mętnie pomyślał, że to nawet lepiej. Nie zasługiwał na to. Miał jedno zadanie i zawiódł.

Zagryzł wargi do krwi, gdy zimne ostrze spotkało się z raną. Poprawił chwyt, chociaż siła opuszczała już jego ręce, tak jak opuściła nogi. Jeden ruch. Już niedługo to się skończy. Przestanie czuć ten potworny ból, który nie miał żadnego związku z tym, że umierał.

– Kurogane…

Ledwo widząc na oczy, poderwał głowę. Zamrugał i świat na moment się wyostrzył. Dostrzegł ruch i na chwilę do jego serca znów powróciła nadzieja.

Te oczy. Te dobre, ciemne oczy wciąż miały w sobie życie.

Gdy spojrzał drugi raz, nadzieja umknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. To życie gasło. Ledwo zauważył, że odrzucił miecz na bok. Nie miał siły wstać. Mógł jedynie żałośnie się podczołgać, by znaleźć się przy tym wymęczonym kłębowisku skóry, krwi i materiału, który był jego księżniczką.

– Tomoyo.

Zacisnął palce na drobnej pięści.

– Nie… nie rób tego – powiedziała do niego, chociaż dziwił się, że jest w stanie mówić. To, co jej zrobiono… Jak cesarz musiał poniżyć tamten klan, że odwdzięczono się takim okrucieństwem? – Musisz żyć…

Nie chciał. Pół tego pałacu płonęło, drugie pół tonęło we krwi jedynych osób, na których mu zależało.

– Proszę cię – wyszeptała Tomoyo, a on wpatrzył się w te gasnące oczy, chcąc zapamiętać tylko je. Nie krwawe bańki na ustach, nie pokaleczone, splugawione ciało. Tylko te oczy, które lata temu spojrzały na niego przyjaźnie. Wtedy też umierał, bo ból po stracie był zbyt silny. – To ostatnia rzecz… którą musisz… dla mnie zrobić…

Zadanie. Miała dla niego zadanie. Coś odżyło w jego sercu. Nie mógł nie spełnić jej życzenia. Jeśli Tomoyo chciała, by żył… Kurogane zrobi wszystko, by przeżyć. Tylko tak mógł przeprosić za to, że zawiódł.

– … Weź to.

Palce, które dotąd zaciskała mocno, rozluźniły się. Kurogane poczuł w swojej dłoni coś okrągłego, chłodnego i małego, ale nawet na to nie spojrzał.

A potem ból, który tkwił w jej oczach, powoli rozpłynął się i znikł.

Pochylił głowę, płacząc bezgłośnie, aż świat pociemniał, a i jego ból rozpłynął się w mroku.

* * *

– Kto to jest? – ciemnowłosy chłopak zerknął do pomieszczenia. Chustka na jego włosach wymknęła się spod kontroli. Niecierpliwym gestem ją poprawił, przyglądając się nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie, którego pierś unosiła się w ciężkim oddechu. Potem spuścił wzrok na kosz z praniem, który trzymał w ramionach.

Zakrwawione ubrania wyglądały, jakby ich właściciel pochodził z odległych czasów. Miecz, który Yuuko kazała mu wyczyścić, też nie był zabawką. Przeciwnie, był piekielnie ostry. A krew, której zapach Watanuki wciąż czuł dookoła, na pewno była prawdziwa i sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze.

– Człowiek, który wiele stracił – odpowiedziała wymijająco Yuuko, siedząc na tarasie. Włosy rozpuściła tak, że opadały czarnymi falami na jej plecy i piersi, kontrastując z yukatą w kolorze śnieżnej bieli. Paliła fajkę i wpatrywała się w dym rozwiewany przez silny wiatr. Czarna Mokona spała na jej kolanach, ściskając w łapkach lśniącą, bezbarwną kulkę, która na pewno nie była zwykłą kulką. Watanuki przebywał tu wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć takie rzeczy. – Ale może również wiele zyskać.

– Nie zostanie tutaj? – Watanuki znów zerknął na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

– Tu nie znajdzie niczego, czego by potrzebował – Yuuko powiodła wzrokiem po otaczających sklep wieżowcach, od których szyb odbijało się błękitne niebo. – Poproszono mnie, bym znalazła mu miejsce, w którym odzyska szczęście.

– A zapłata? – Watanuki po raz kolejny spojrzał na rannego. Wyglądał na człowieka, który nie miał już nic, jeśli nie licząc poszarpanych ubrań i miecza.

– To jest zapłata – Yuuko delikatnie wysunęła kulkę spomiędzy łapek Mokony. – Biedna dziewczyna – powiedziała cicho, patrząc na przedmiot, który w jej dłoni zaczął połyskiwać perłowo. – Miała szansę przeżyć. Ale postanowiła ratować to, czego jej wrogowie pragnęli najbardziej. A gdy już wiedziała, że nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby to ukryć – podniosła kulkę do oczu. – Oddała jako zapłatę.

– Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, co tam się wydarzyło – wymamrotał Watanuki.

– Nie chcesz. Idź, zrób to pranie. On niedługo się obudzi.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o przepięknym pałacu i o zapachu kwiatów wiśni, które w pełni zakwitły, gdy na dworze cesarskim pojawił się on.

Nie był wyjątkowy. Nie nosił szat bogatszych niż cesarz, nie dzierżył pięknej broni. Był dumnym przywódcą klanu z północy, jednym z wielu, którzy przybywali na dwór i prosili o cesarską przychylność.

Tylko oczy miał niezwykłe. Białe jak śnieg i zimne jak lód. Uśmiech też miał zimny, a cesarz odwzajemnił go z taką samą rezerwą i chłodem.

A trzy miesiące później nastąpił atak.

* * *

Niebo zapłonęło fioletem. Pomarańczowe race pomknęły w chmury. Złotołuska bestia zatańczyła między obłokami, zionęła błękitnym ogniem, który na moment wszystko otoczył swoim blaskiem, a potem zasiadła na najwyższej wieży, owijając ogon dookoła murów i ryknęła triumfalnie.

A z tłumu rozbrzmiał dziki krzyk radości. Stłoczeni w jednym miejscu ludzie nagle rozlali się po zielonych terenach, a zbiorowy okrzyk z wolna zmienił się w setki rozmów i zawołań. Jeszcze przez chwilę ryk smoka roznosił się echem, a potem bestia rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak kolejny, zdezorientowany nieco magiczną bestią rocznik studentów rozluźnia się i z uśmiechem rusza, łącząc się wraz ze starszymi kolegami w jeden rozchichotany, wrzeszczący, szybko upijający się tłum.

Uniwersytet Fiyero rozpoczął kolejny rok, a ryk Dziewięciu Trzcin ogłosił światu, że oto żacy idą się doskonale bawić.

– Napijesz się?

Fay D. Flourite odwrócił się i obdarzył uśmiechem brata.

– Zadajesz takie głupie pytania.

Stuknęli się szklanicami z winem i wypili, patrząc, jak wokół wieży na nowo z migoczącego powietrza formuje się smok, wzbija do lotu i pikuje w kierunku najbardziej rozhulanej grupki studentów, a potem, ku ich uldze, rozpływa się w powietrzu tuż nad nimi.

– Już ci gratulowałem awansu – Yuui podszedł do najbliższej drewnianej ławki i usiadł na oparciu, kładąc nogi na siedzeniu. – Rozmawiałeś już z _nim_?

– Jeszcze nie – Fay zajął miejsce obok i upił łyk wina, obserwując, jak grupa żaków zatrzymuje się pod wieżą i zaczyna głośno zastanawiać się, czy da się wspiąć po wystających kamieniach do najbliższego okna. – Da się! – zakrzyknął z uśmiechem, rozpoznając w nich studentów czwartego roku.

– Dzięki, profesorze!

– Jak to jest – mruknął Yuui, patrząc jak najśmielsza ze studentek, ubrana w ceremonialne barwne szaty, wymagane na uroczystości rozpoczęcia nowego roku, zaczyna wspinać się po murze. Pod nią grupka zaczęła głośno kibicować. Nie do końca wiedział, czy chodziło o to, by nie spadła, czy o to, by pokazała bardziej nogi. – Że nabierają się co roku?

– No wiesz – Fay uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – Wejść się da.

– Panie profesoooorze… – studentka dotarła do okna i trzymając się mocno krat, spojrzała w dół. Jej długie czarne loki powiewały na wietrze. – A jak ja mam stąd zejść?

Fay zachichotał cicho w swoją szklankę, dopił wino i wstał.

– Zdradzę ci przeciwzaklęcie, Xing Huo – powiedział z uśmiechem, stając pod wieżą. Wszystkie wystające kamienie, pomijając te najwyższe, na których dziewczyna trzymała nogi, zniknęły. Profesor Flourite uważał to za jeden z lepszych swoich żartów, które wciąż działały, mimo że od rzucenia tego zmyślnego czaru upłynęła prawie dekada. – Jak mi obiecasz, że w tym roku będziesz się bardziej przykładać do nauki.

* * *

– Co to za miejsce? – zapytał pierwszą osobę, którą ujrzał po przebudzeniu, czyli piękną, ciemnowłosą kobietę, która z wolna czesała swoje włosy. Obdarzyła go długim spojrzeniem. – Kim jesteś?

– Nazywam się Yuuko, chociaż wielu ludzi nazywa mnie Wiedźmą Wymiarów – odparła melodyjnie. – A to jest mój sklep.

– A co ja tu robię?

Rana go nie bolała. Właściwie nic go nie bolało, nie licząc tego duszącego, przygniatającego uczucia, które ogarniało go, gdy tylko wracał myślami do Tomoyo. Umarła. Umarła. Przy tym te pytania, które zadawał, nie miały żadnego znaczenia.

– Twoja księżniczka poprosiła o coś – brzmiała odpowiedź.

Poderwał głowę, patrząc na nią wyczekująco.

– Prosiła mnie, żebym żył – wychrypiał. Obiecał jej i musiał spełnić tę obietnicę, chociaż czuł się tak źle, że naprawdę chciał sięgnąć po swój miecz – leżał obok, wypolerowany i czysty – i zakończyć swój żywot.

– A mnie poprosiła, bym znalazła miejsce, w którym będziesz żył – odpowiedziała mu Wiedźma.

Kurogane pokręcił głową.

– Wracam do Nihonu – odparł. – Zabić Białookiego.

– Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić – odparła spokojnie. Zazgrzytał zębami ze złości. Co za kobieta…! – Bo wtedy złamałbyś swoją obietnicę.

– Co?

Nie rozumiał już nic.

– Twój powrót do Nihonu oznacza twoją śmierć – Yuuko wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń. – Spójrz.

Och. Wiedźma. Tak, to miało sens. Kurogane dopiero teraz skojarzył jej przydomek z magią. Patrzył, jak powietrze nad jej dłonią drży i przemienia się w obraz. Zobaczył popiół i zgliszcza, a nad tym dziesiątki żołnierzy o zakrytych twarzach, przechadzających się po pogorzelisku i szukających czegoś. Gdzieś w oddali płonął stos ciał. Odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie masz już żadnego sojusznika w tamtym miejscu – odparła mu łagodniej. – Jesteś potężnym wojownikiem, Kurogane, ale sam nie dasz rady pokonać całej armii.

– Wiedziała, że będę chciał ją pomścić – mruknął. Ta mała… Jego księżniczka zawsze była bystra. – Więc co teraz? – zapytał, nienawidząc się za tę bezradność, która brzmiała w jego głosie.

– Myślę, że znalazłam odpowiednie miejsce – uśmiechnęła się. Kurogane pomyślał, że ten uśmiech nie do końca jest w porządku. Było w tej minie coś, co zwiastowało kłopoty. Nieduże, ale kłopoty. – Miejsce, do którego cię wysyłam nazywa się… Fiyero.

* * *

– Macie jakieś pytania? – Fay zakończył wykład i rozejrzał się po audytorium. Studenci czwartego roku odłożyli pióra, notesy i kanapki – zawsze udawał, że ich nie widzi, też w końcu kiedyś był głodnym studentem – i przeciągnęli się. Zza wielkich okien padało czerwonawe światło zachodzącego słońca. To były już ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia. Fay czuł, że gardło zaraz mu wysiądzie. Potrzebne będzie mu kilka dni, aż na nowo przyzwyczai się do ciągłego gadania. Wakacje w samotności nie sprzyjały trenowaniu strun głosowych.

– Jedno – Xing Huo pochyliła się do przodu. – Ma pan profesor taki magiczny tatuaż?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Mam – odparł, mrugając do niej. – Nie pokażę, bo mnie wyrzucą z pracy.

Przez salę przetoczył się śmiech.

– No i raczej nie powinno się pokazywać ludziom tatuaży ochronnych, mówiłem to już wam dzisiaj, prawda~?

– Proszę cię – Kyle Rondart, jeden z lepszych studentów magii bitewnej na roku, poprawił okulary na nosie i spojrzał niepochlebnie na siedzącą obok dziewczynę. – Ubierasz się tak, że każdy tatuaż ochronny byłby dla ciebie bezużyteczny… Nie wiem, gdzie musiałabyś go zrobić, żeby nikt go nie...

– Kyle – Xing Huo posłała mu niemiłe spojrzenie. – Jeszcze jedno słowo, a będziesz martwy.

Fay zaklaskał w dłonie, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób zwróci na siebie uwagę tej dwójki i rozwiąże tym samym ten konflikt, a przynajmniej go odroczy. Ach, ta dorastająca młodzież… Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, bo wpadł na genialny pomysł.

– Proszę, by wasza dwójka na następny raz przygotowała referat o typach tatuaży ochronnych. Dla utrwalenia wiedzy.

Dziewczyna jęknęła, a chłopak westchnął ciężko, po czym starannie zapisał zadanie na kartce. Nikt nie miał więcej pytań, więc sala zaczęła się wyludniać. Gdy dwójka przyszłych referentów wyszła, kłócąc się między sobą, do sali wszedł inny profesor.

Fay zaklęciem sprawił, że tablica, na której przez ostatnią godzinę rysował starannie tatuaż chroniący przed klątwami, stała się czysta. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, a potem z niechęcią odwrócił się do kolegi z pracy.

– Seishirou – przywitał się uprzejmie i radośnie, ale gdzieś w jego tonie tkwił chłód, który nie dał się tak łatwo schować. Jednak długie wakacje w samotności osłabiły nie tylko jego zdolność do gadania, ale i ukrywania emocji. Musiał nad tym szybko popracować.

Drugi mężczyzna spojrzał na niego oczami, z których jedno było ślepe. Dłoń Faya drgnęła, ale powstrzymał się przed dotknięciem własnego oka. Głupi odruch i głupie wspomnienia wspólnych eksperymentów.

– Co sądzisz o nowych nabytkach? – zapytał melodyjnie profesor magii istot innych, znany w świecie specjalista od magii wampirycznej. – Bo ja… nadal nie znalazłem tego, czego szukam.

– Niewiele wampirów wybiera się do Fiyero – odparł Fay, obserwując Seishirou kątem oka. Wszyscy profesorowie wiedzieli o obsesji prorektora. – Ale, jeśli pytasz, to widziałem bardzo obiecującą studentkę. Jest przy tym bardzo ładna.

– Tak – Seishirou zmrużył oczy. – Jeśli przetrwa otrzęsiny, przyjrzę się jej bliżej. Wiesz, że Fuuma zrezygnował z pracy?

– Naprawdę? – Fay szczerze się zdziwił. Lubił go o wiele bardziej niż jego starszego brata, z którym właśnie rozmawiał. – Czemu?

– Powiedział, że Wiedźma dała mu lepszą pracę – Seishirou zmarszczył brwi. – Został kurierem między wymiarami.

Fay zagwizdał cicho. Cóż, to z pewnością była bardziej emocjonująca praca niż wykładanie na Fiyero. Nie dziwił się, że Fuuma ją rzucił.

– Z jakiegoś powodu nie powiedział mi wcześniej – Seishirou zirytowany wypuścił powietrze. – Szukam teraz zastępstwa. Na już. Nie wiesz, kto mógłby…?

Fay przebiegł w myślach listę swoich znajomych, zastanawiając się, czy zna kogoś, kto raz, że dobrze posługiwałby się bronią białą – co zawsze dziwiło studentów pierwszego roku, na uniwersytecie magii uczono również walki bez jej użycia.

– A Touya? Co prawda nie uczył, ale ukończył Fiyero z wyróżnieniem, a szczególnie dobrze walczył mieczem… Gdybyś szybko go przeszkolił…

– Rozmawiałem z nim – przerwał mu sucho Seishirou. – Odmówił. Nawet oni go nie przekonali.

Fay uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nikt inny nie przychodzi mi na myśl, wybacz.

Seishirou odwrócił się i odszedł bez słowa.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o tamtej kawiarni i kawie, tym gorzkim naparze, który w tym czasie był niezwykłą nowością. Para oczu, z których oba widziały jeszcze świat doskonale, parujący napój i dyskusja o magii i przekraczaniu wymiarów. I o wampirach.

Kiedyś byli blisko. Ale Fay nie chciał złamać obietnicy, którą komuś złożył, a gniew Seishirou prawie go wówczas zabił. Zresztą nie pierwszy raz.

Zawsze wiedział, że powinien trzymać się od niego jak najdalej.

* * *

Co to za miejsce?

Kurogane niepewnie postąpił krok do przodu, nienawidząc sobie za ten brak zdecydowania. To miejsce, ten kraj, był dziwny. Rosły tu dziwaczne drzewa, których liście opadały ku ziemi w długich pędach, przypominając płaczącą kobietę. Rozległe tereny dookoła ciągnęły się aż po horyzont, słońce było jaśniejsze, a towarzysząca mu nieduża gwiazda – co za absurd, gwiazda w dzień? – chyba się wokół niego obracała.

Nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe, że ogromna skała, zawieszona w powietrzu, nie spada, a zamek na niej nie runął na ziemię. Wpatrzył się w kilkanaście białych, wysokich wież, schody owijające się dookoła skały, dryfujące w powietrzu płyty wielkości tarczy, które czasem przybliżały się do skały, a czasem odsuwały… Kurogane dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to ma sens – płyty mijały się w powietrzu i raz na jakiś czas formowały się w jakby schody, prowadzące na ziemię.

To, że to faktycznie były schody, zrozumiał w pełni dopiero wtedy, gdy jakaś dziewczyna zaczęła po nich schodzić, a właściwie skakać z jednej na drugą, zadzierając spódnicę. Ledwo zeskoczyła na ziemię z ostatniej płyty, te rozpierzchły się na wszystkie schody.

– Już wiem, dlaczego kładą taki nacisk na naukę lewitacji – wymamrotała, poprawiając ubranie. – O, dzień dobry! – spojrzała na niego jakoś dziwnie, a potem zauważyła miecz i oczy jej pojaśniały. – Pan jest nowym profesorem walki? Prorektor Sakurazukamori na pewno pana oczekuje!

Kurogane otworzył usta, by wyprowadzić tę dziewczynę z błędu, ale nie dała mu dojść do głosu.

– … Jak pan nie chce skakać po tym – wskazała na dryfujące płytki. – To może pan iść schodami, tamtymi, nawet tak będzie lepiej, bo chyba zaklęcie się rozregulowało, a tak pan wejdzie tylko schodami, potem na lewo, zobaczy pan taki wielki obraz, a zaraz za nim będą drzwi do gabinetu. Do widzenia!

Dlaczego dziewczyny w tym świecie były takie… głośne? Pokręcił głową i zastanowił się, co właściwie powinien zrobić. Ta Wiedźma zostawiła go przed tym zamkiem, z mieczem przy pasie i zagojoną raną, i znikła bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Jaki prorektor? Jaki profesor? Jakie zaklęcie?

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz i ciężko westchnął. Nie mógł tu stać do końca dnia. Człowiek, o którym mówiła ta trzpiotka, wydawał się kimś ważnym. Prorektor. Brzmiało jak jakiś tytuł. Może to władca tego zamku? Kurogane miał nadzieję, że po rozmowie z nim wszystko się rozjaśni.

Minęła go kolejna dziewczyna. Miała ciemne włosy i ciemne oczy, tak podobne do oczu księżniczki. Udał przed sobą, że ten widok wcale go nie boli. Trzeba znowu nauczyć się okłamywać samego siebie, pomyślał, wkraczając na schody wijące się wokół wiszącej w powietrzu skały.

Gdy przekroczył wrota gabinetu, nie kłopocząc się pukaniem, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma tej drobnostki, którą podarowała mu Tomoyo.

* * *

Fay rozciągnął się na łóżku i ziewnął, dopiero co przebudzając się z drzemki. Jego brat siedział przy dębowym, dużym biurku i coś czytał. Fay uniósł się na łokciu.

– Co tam masz?

Yuui machnął przez ramię listem z pieczęcią Uniwersytetu Fiyero i wrócił do dalszego czytania. Fay westchnął, wstał i pochylił się nad bratem, czytając mu przez ramię.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał zaskoczony. – Seishirou już kogoś znalazł na miejsce Fuumy? Kto to jest? – zabrał bratu pergamin z rąk i zaczął czytać od początku. Pisma podpisane przez Seishirou, szczególnie te z oficjalną pieczęcią, zazwyczaj nie były miłe, ale tym razem było to jedynie suche zawiadomienie o nowym nauczycielu, nieskierowane osobiście do niego. – Hmmm…

– Jeśli to ten człowiek, którego dzisiaj widziałem w towarzystwie prorektora... – Yuui w końcu się odezwał, spoglądając na zaczytanego w liście Faya. – Ten rok zapowiada się ciekawiej niż zwykle.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Wyglądał, jakby przybył z innego świata – odparł Yuui spokojnie. Fay kiwnął głową, nieszczególnie zdziwiony. Owszem, to, że profesorem zostawał ktoś taki, było rzadkością, ale odkąd podróże międzywymiarowe stały się dużo łatwiejsze, nie było to aż takim zaskoczeniem. – I chciał zabić Seishirou wzrokiem, jak ten próbował pytać go o referencje.

O. To było ciekawe.

– Gdzie ich widziałeś? – Fay, wiedziony ciekawością, podszedł do okna. Z Wieży Sztuk, gdzie mieszkała większość profesorów, widział pole treningowe. Teraz było puste.

– Tam, gdzie patrzysz. Seishirou chciał się też przekonać, czy ten Kurogane naprawdę dobrze walczy – Yuui uśmiechnął się z odrobiną złośliwości. Też nie przepadał za prorektorem, chociaż na ogół nie miał z nim kontaktu. I całe szczęście, pomyślał, bo dwukrotnie miał ochotę zabić tego człowieka za narażenie Faya na niebezpieczeństwo. – Dwie sekundy później nowy nauczyciel prawie odciął mu głowę.

– Mówisz to z taką satysfakcją… – mruknął zamyślony Fay. – Seishirou-san zawsze dobrze walczył...

– Czy to nie ty mówiłeś, że nie będziesz już go tak nazywał?

– Wybacz, braciszku – Fay uśmiechnął się smutno. – Przyzwyczajenia.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego on zachował stanowisko – Yuui parsknął. – Wiedziałem, że ma plecy, ale że aż tak? Fay, nie powinieneś pozwolić, żeby rektor zamiótł to wszystko pod dywan! A może on w ogóle nie wie?

– Daj spokój – Fay pokręcił głową i znów się uśmiechnął, ale i tym razem był to uśmiech pozbawiony wesołości. – Wiedziałem, na co się piszę. Obaj jesteśmy winni.

* * *

To był jakiś absurd.

Ale, z drugiej strony… Czy to było takie złe?

Kurogane spojrzał na powieszone na ścianie drewniane miecze. I całe szczęście, bo Kurogane pamiętał, jak sam był młodzikiem. Ojciec szybko się przekonał, że dawanie ostrej broni początkującym dzieciakom nie było aż tak dobrym pomysłem…

Nieco wyżej wisiały już te prawdziwe miecze, ale gdy ich dotknął, dowiedział się, że były przytępione. Niegłupie... Ta broń różniła się od tej, którą się posługiwał. Była prosta i gdy chwycił jeden z tych mieczy pierwszy raz, przekonał się, że również nieco cięższa.

Ale to nie był żaden problem. Och, bogowie. On to naprawdę rozważał.

Usiadł na najbliższej pustej skrzynce i wpatrzył się w podłogę. Teraz wszystko było jasne. To miejsce, Fiyero, było szkołą i to dla takich jak Wiedźma, dla magików. Dookoła pełno było dzieciaków o najróżniejszych kolorach skóry i włosach – na co Kurogane zareagował osłupieniem, gdy Seishirou pokazał mu jedną z sal wykładowych – a ludzie w białych i błękitnych szatach uczyli ich tajników magii. Okazało się również, że nie tylko magii, bo w tym miejscu powszechnie uważano, że czarodziej powinien również umieć posługiwać się mieczem. Kurogane uznał to za bardzo słuszne.

I akurat brakowało im nauczyciela, bo poprzedni odszedł bez uprzedzenia. Kurogane miał podejrzenia, że Wiedźma maczała w tym palce.

Rok, pomyślał. Chociaż rok. Przyzwyczaję się do tego świata. Będę miał gdzie mieszkać i pracować. A potem… znajdę sposób, by wrócić i pokonać Białookiego, samemu nie ginąc. Ci magowie muszą mieć coś w swoich księgach i zwojach.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, pozwalając sobie na chwilę słabości, bo nikt go nie widział. Wystarczyło kilka dni, by jego życie zmieniło swój bieg. Potem nagle uniósł głowę, słysząc kroki. Wyprostował się sztywno akurat tuż przed tym, jak do magazynu wszedł jakiś chłopak.

Na jego widok zatrzymał się zdezorientowany, pewnie nie spodziewając się czyjejś obecności w magazynie o tej porze, więc Kurogane miał okazję mu się przyjrzeć.

Chłopak miał może szesnaście, może siedemnaście lat, brązowe oczy i włosy. Ubrany był w płowe szaty typowe dla tutejszych studentów, a przynajmniej dla jednej z grup. Kurogane nie orientował się jeszcze w podziale uczniów, ale kolory na pewno tu grały jakąś rolę.

– Przepraszam, sensei! – Chłopak w końcu zareagował i zmieszany pokiwał głowę. Sensei. Kurogane uznał, że to mu się podoba. Może to nie był taki zły pomysł, by tu uczyć? – Ja nie spodziewałem się… Zostawiłem tu wcześniej… O, to. – Chłopak podszedł do kąta i znalazł tam zwykłą pelerynę.

Kurogane w normalnym stanie nigdy nie przegapiłby czegoś tak oczywistego. Dostrzegłby pelerynę w pierwszej sekundzie od wejścia, bo oprócz dwóch skrzynek i broni zawieszonej na ścianach nie było tu nic więcej. Stracił czujność, zdecydowanie. Może rzucanie się na Białookiego od razu faktycznie przyniosłoby mu śmierć, skoro był tak rozbity.

– Nie ma problemu – mruknął. Nawet nie wiedział, jak należy tu mówić do innych ludzi. Tego człowieka ze ślepym okiem należało tytułować, a co z resztą?

– Pan zastąpił Fuumę-senseia? – zapytał dzieciak. – Słyszałem, że postanowił zrezygnować…

– Taaak… – Kurogane postanowił wziąć się w garść. Wstał i spojrzał na chłopaka z góry. – To… Co opanowaliście do tej pory?

* * *

Dwa tygodnie wypełnione tym, co Fay lubił robić. Wykładanie, odgrzebanie dawnych prac badawczych, robienie żartów studentom – niestety, na lodową pułapkę przy wejściu do audytorium nauczyli się już uważać – przekomarzanie się z nimi, unikanie Seishirou na korytarzach… Westchnął. Cóż, to ostatnie nie było przyjemnością, wręcz przeciwnie, wywoływało w nim dyskomfort, ale świat się zmieniał, relacje się zmieniały, wszystko się zmieniało. Uniwersytet Fiyero również się zmieniał.

Co roku napływały nowe fale uczniów, ci najstarsi odchodzili jako pełnoprawni magowie, kadra też się zmieniała. Fay nie miał okazji jeszcze poznać nowego nauczyciela walki, ale studentki były nim zachwycone. Paru studentów też, z tego co zauważył.

Były jednak w Fiyero rzeczy, które się nie zmieniały. Jedną z nich było to nieszczęsne, obowiązkowe spotkanie grona pedagogicznego, które odbywało się w trzecim tygodniu, tuż przed otrzęsinami nowicjuszy. I o ile Fay uwielbiał losowanie, kto w tym roku zajmie się organizacją tej imprezy – kilka zaklęć rzuconych na szklaną misę z imionami zazwyczaj załatwiało sprawę – tak pozostałe kwestie bardzo go nudziły.

No bo ile można poprawiać plany zajęć, wysłuchiwać pień nad Kylem Rondartem – owszem, był bardzo zdolny, ale miejcie litość, inni też zasługiwali na pochwały – sprawozdań i podsumowań roku ubiegłego, które właściwie różniły się od ubiegłorocznych jedynie imionami? Fay miał pewność, że Seishirou tylko wymazywał personalia i zastępował je nowymi, i to na tym samym zwoju pergaminu od dziesięciu lat.

Sam mu to kiedyś podsunął, ale nie spodziewał się, że prorektor weźmie to za dobry pomysł.

I Fay pewnie zacząłby symulować, by tylko się wymigać od obecności, gdyby nie fakt, że na tym spotkaniu miał być właśnie ten nowy nauczyciel, a Fay już nie wytrzymywał z ciekawości, kto dorównywał – albo i przewyższał, z tego co słyszał – szermierczym umiejętnościom Seishirou, który mógłby być doskonałym profesorem walki, gdyby tylko tak nie kochał wampirów.

– Podobno ma pojawić się sam rektor – Yuui wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – To dziwne. Nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy sprawami organizacyjnymi.

– Naprawdę? – Fay sięgnął po referat studentów z czwartego roku. Tak jak się spodziewał, część Kyle'a była perfekcyjna, natomiast Xing Huo wplotła w swoją sporo aluzji. Czy ta dziewczyna go podrywała? Fay żałował, że nie może wyprowadzić ją z błędu. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, to było bardzo zabawne. Podczas odczytu Kyle tak śmiesznie się płonił i denerwował. Chyba był zazdrosny, że aluzje nie dotyczyły jego. – Znowu pójdą szyby w oknach, jeśli ktoś go zdenerwuje…

O ile Fiyero stworzono dla magów przez magów, świadomych swoich mocy, tak Clow Reed, najpotężniejszy mag tego świata, był ponad zaklęciami wzmacniającymi szyby czy innymi takimi głupotami. W jego obecności zawsze Fay czuł się przytłoczony. Mimo że był silnym czarodziejem, zarówno on, jak i cała reszta grona pedagogicznego, bledli przy postaci rektora. Pewnie to był jeden z powodów, dlaczego rektor zrzucił całą odpowiedzialność za swój uniwersytet na Seishirou, przebywając gdzieś daleko.

Fay szczerze wątpił, czy uniwersytet dałby radę funkcjonować, gdyby Clow przebywał tu cały czas.

– Seishirou nie mówił ci, dlaczego on tu będzie?

– Przecież wiesz, Yuui, że nie rozmawiamy. Prawie. Wszystko się wyjaśni na spotkaniu.

 **Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.**


	2. Trzeci gracz

**Rozdział 2. Trzeci gracz**

– Przybył – Powiedziała zamiast powitania, gdy strumienie magii rozbłysły przed wejściem do jej sklepu. Trawa ugięła się do ziemi, drzewa zakołysały się i zatrzeszczały gnącymi się gałęziami. Watanuki odruchowo się cofnął. Yuuko, niewzruszenie siedząc na tarasie z nogą założoną na nogę, pociągnęła łyk herbaty.

– Pojawił się trzeci gracz – odezwał się mężczyzna, gdy moc dookoła niego wizualnie zniknęła, ale dalej dało się wyczuć ją w powietrzu. – Ale nie zna zasad gry.

– Zna je – zaoponowała Yuuko spokojnie. – Ale nie zna swoich przeciwników i nie wie, o co toczy się gra.

Clow Reed spojrzał na nią spod okularów i uśmiechnął się blado.

– Masz rację. Wysłałaś ninję do Fiyero – spoważniał. – Tym samym wezwałaś mnie do gry, w której nie chciałem uczestniczyć.

Yuuko odłożyła filiżankę. Wysunęła przed siebie dłoń, nad którą unosiła się perłowa kulka.

– Serce Chryzantemy – Clow Reed przymknął oczy. – Skąd je masz?

– Cesarska córka ocaliła je przed żołnierzami Białookiego – odparła Yuuko cicho. – Nie znała jego prawdziwego znaczenia. Dla niej był cennym klejnotem, który wróg jej ojca chciał posiąść. Oddała mi go w zamian za życzenie.

– Ale ty nie możesz tego zatrzymać – stwierdził Clow, jakby to było oczywiste. – Nie może zostać miejscu, w którym przebywasz. Ale dlaczego wzywasz mnie? Ja też nie mogę tego zabrać.

– Serce powinno wrócić tam, gdzie jego miejsce – Yuuko spojrzała mu w oczy. – By ten sen mógł się zakończyć, potrzeba dwóch graczy po tej samej stronie.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o pionowych źrenicach i tęczówkach płonących złotem, o czarnych szatach i białych żabotach. O mieście zniszczonym żrącym deszczem, o pomocy i o obietnicy.

Nie powiem mu.

I tylko on wiedział, że przysiągł wtedy na swoją magię.

* * *

Kurogane z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że mu się tu podoba.

Wstawał, zwykle niewyspany, bo koszmary nie dawały mu odpocząć, ale zapominał o nich, gdy wkraczał na dziedziniec zamku – zawsze głośny, zawsze tłumny – i kierował się w stronę pól treningowych. Najpierw pojawiali się nowicjusze w szarych szatach. Z nimi należało być czujnym, ale i tak psuli mu krew, gdy nie potrafili się skupić albo uznawali, że uderzenie kolegi drewnianym mieczem – ktokolwiek to wymyślił, był geniuszem – będzie zabawne. Na szczęście potem następował drugi rocznik, w szatach płowych, a ci mieli już jakieś pojęcie. Każde kolejne zajęcia obejmowały już coraz to starszych i doświadczonych studentów, więc Kurogane kończył pracę wczesnym popołudniem z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego obowiązku.

I miał tu służbę. On! Przydzielono mu kwaterę w jednej z wież, a dziewczyna ze służby codziennie przygotowywała mu posiłki, ciepłe kąpiele i wszystko, o co mógł poprosić. To miejsce było dziwne, ale niezaprzeczalnie miało swoje zalety.

I właściwie dopiero wieczorem, gdy dziewczyna znikała z pustymi talerzami po kolacji, a pokój uciszał się, powracała żałoba. Zwykle wtedy siadał przy biurku, opierał głowę o rękę i patrzył przez okno na zielone tereny dookoła Fiyero, wcale ich nie widząc.

Dlatego właśnie drgnął przestraszony w sposób niegodny wojownika, gdy któregoś wieczoru na blat wskoczyła łasica, trzymając w ząbkach kopertę z pieczęcią Fiyero.

– A kysz – burknął, zły na siebie. A potem złamał pieczęć i spojrzał na pismo. Potem roześmiał się po raz pierwszy od tamtego dnia.

Co za absurd. On nawet nie potrafił zrozumieć tutejszego pisma. Co ta Wiedźma sobie wyobrażała?

* * *

Oczywiście, że się spóźnił. Fay D. Flourite spóźniał się na każde spotkanie grona pedagogicznego od momentu rozpoczęcia swojej nauczycielskiej kariery i nawet za cenę utraty możliwości zlustrowania wzrokiem wchodzącego nowego nauczyciela (tradycją Fiyero było, że przybyli wcześniej gapili się, siedząc w fotelach, na tych wchodzących później, jakby nigdy wcześniej ich nie widzieli. Większość plotek o wyglądzie profesorów brała się właśnie stąd) nie mógł popsuć swojej reputacji. Nawet rektor musiał to uszanować.

Wpadł do pokoju spotkań, wypełnionego fotelami i regałami książek. Posłał olśniewający uśmiech rektorowi stojącemu przy oknie. Wydawało mu się, że Clow Reed lekko wywrócił oczami, nim stracił nim zainteresowanie. Uśmiechnął się też do Seishirou najmilej jak potrafił, bo to jednak prorektor wyciągał konsekwencje ze spóźnień.

Potem zasiadł na swoim fotelu w kręgu i naprzeciw siebie ujrzał nowego profesora, który patrzył dookoła z niewyraźną miną. Fay wyszczerzył do niego wszystkie swoje zęby. Sam też wyglądał na takiego wystraszonego za pierwszym razem.

Nowy profesor chyba nie uznał tego za gest pocieszenia. Przeciwnie, skrzywił się, a to sprawiło, że Fay przyjrzał mu się bardziej. Młody, umięśniony, przystojny mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, śniadej cerze i szkarłatnych oczach. Na pierwszy rzut oka bardzo Fayowi pasował na to stanowisko.

Potem wystąpił Seishirou, który ubrał na tę okazję ceremonialne szaty – brunatne, ze srebrzystymi taśmami przy rękawach i wysokim kołnierzu – a uwaga Faya przeniosła się na niego.

W pomieszczeniu czuć było ciężką moc Clowa Reeda, który w końcu zajął miejsce przysługujące rektorowi i słuchał w milczeniu słów prorektora. Fay nawet nie chciał myśleć, coby się stało, gdyby w pokoju tak wypełnionym magią ktokolwiek zechciał rzucić jakieś zaklęcie. On sam, Seishirou, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko i reszta grona pedagogicznego dzierżyli ogromną moc, ale Clow wymykał się przyjętym definicjom siły. Stężenie magii było tu tak wysokie, że Fayowi ciężko było oddychać.

Pozazdrościł nagle temu całemu Kurogane, który nie był czarodziejem i tego nie odczuwał.

Spotkanie trwało, cichsze i spokojniejsze niż zwykle.

– Który z uczniów się wyróżnia…

– Kyle – grono pedagogiczne, z wyjątkiem Kurogane, odparło jednogłośnie znudzonym głosem, na moment zapominając o obecności rektora. Zaraz potem posłano mu spłoszone spojrzenia, ale Clow tylko uniósł brew.

– Ktoś jeszcze? – Seishirou spojrzał po nauczycielach, odrywając wzrok od pergaminów.

– Arashi z pierwszego roku – odezwał się Fay. – Przeurocza dziewczyna. I mądra.

– No tak, rzadka kombinacja – wymamrotał Seishirou jakby do siebie.

Fay uniósł brew. Niejedną dyskusję stoczyli na temat przyjmowania kobiet do Fiyero. Seishirou był temu przeciwny, ale dopóki władzę sprawował Clow Reed, prorektor mógł jedynie podsuwać sugestie.

– Ktoś jeszcze? Skoro nie, proszę profesora sztuk walki o przedstawienie się.

Kurogane łypnął spode łba na całe zgromadzone grono pedagogiczne, a w szczególności na prorektora. Naprawdę musiał przez to przechodzić? Zdołał już poznać większość, mijając się po korytarzach, i nie uważał braku możliwości osobistego poznania, na przykład, tego jasnowłosego rozczochranego oszołoma czy kolejnego człowieka w okularach, siedzącego obok Nadeshiko, za coś złego.

Nie rób sobie wrogów, zganił się w myślach. Oni ci się mogą przydać.

Poczuł na sobie wzrok najważniejszego z magów. Seishirou dzisiaj mu podszepnął, że to władca tego uniwersytetu, który co prawda dość rzadko się tu pojawiał. Sądząc po tym, jak cała reszta zachowywała się w jego towarzystwie, wywoływał wśród nich duży respekt. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie rektora.

Clow Reed, zanotował w myślach. Wysoki mężczyzna o oczach skrytych za szkłem okularów, z długimi czarnymi włosami, w czarno-granatowej szacie ze złotą gwiazdą na piersi, symbolem Fiyero. W czasie przemówień Seishirou do pokoju wślizgnęła się łasica, których używano tutaj do doręczania wiadomości, zostawiła liścik gdzieś na stoliku w kącie i wskoczyła na kolana czarownika. Reed głaskał ją leniwie dłonią, na której lśniło kilka złotych sygnetów.

Kurogane wstał i z szacunkiem, którego nauczono go w rodzinnym kraju, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, skłonił się rektorowi i każdemu członkowi grona nauczycielskiego, jednocześnie uporządkowując sobie w myślach ich pozycje.

Clow Reed, rektor. Lista jego tytułów jego była długa, a on sam miał królewskie pochodzenie.

Seishirou Sakurazukamori, prorektor, zastępca Clowa, zajmujący się wszystkimi sprawami uniwersytetu. Wykładowca magii istot innych, specjalista od wampirów. Całkiem dobry szermierz, jak się okazało.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, okularnik o krótkich, brązowych włosach. Profesor magii pierwotnej, czymkolwiek ona była.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, piękna kobieta i żona tego wyżej. Kurogane uznał ją za potencjalną sojuszniczkę po tym, jak z własnej woli przekazała mu najważniejsze informacje dotyczące uniwersytetu, a przy okazji wytłumaczyła, o co chodzi w piśmie przyniesionym przez łasicę. Uczyła studentów atakowania za pomocą magii, chociaż oczy miała tak łagodne, że Kurogane zastanawiał się, czy ktoś tu nie pomylił stanowisk.

Yukito Tsukishiro, młody, białowłosy chłopak. Teoria magii żywiołów i magia świątynna, dopasował Kurogane. Podobno osobiście pobierał nauki u Clowa Reeda, zanim przystąpił do uczenia.

I ostatni w tej grupie, Fay D. Flourite. Kurogane nawet nie próbował wypowiadać tego dziwnego nazwiska. Uśmiechnięty błazen, którego widział parę razy z oddali, jak przekomarzał się ze studentami. Uczył ochrony magicznej.

A na sam koniec on, jedyny nie-mag w tym towarzystwie. Czy poprzedni nauczyciel też nie był magiem?

– Kurogane – odezwał się sucho, stwierdzając, że tyle wystarczy. Widząc uniesioną brew Clowa Reeda, postanowił nieco to rozwinąć. – Z Nihonu.

Usiadł, nie dodając nic więcej. Napotkał spojrzenie Flourite'a, który uśmiechał się do niego głupkowato.

– Dobrze – Seishirou odkaszlnął, by przerwać ciszę. – Jeżeli to wszystko…

– Moment.

Kurogane nie musiał być magiem, by zauważyć, jak atmosfera stężała. Czarodzieje wyprostowali się w swoich krzesłach, zesztywnieli, a dłonie niektórych, zaciśnięte na podłokietnikach, pobielały. To był strach? Spojrzał na rektora, który odezwał się po raz pierwszy od momentu rozpoczęcia spotkania. Łasica umknęła mu spomiędzy palców i zniknęła gdzieś.

– Flourite, zostań na moment. Reszta, możecie odejść.

* * *

Zesztywniał tak jak cała reszta, gdy magia Clowa znów wypełniła pokój. Gdy został wezwany, poczuł, jak moc rektora szturcha jego własną, przymuszając do powstania. Pewnie nawet nieświadomie. Przy takim stężeniu magia wyczyniała sama różne rzeczy.

Czując, że zaschło mu w gardle, patrzył, jak pozostali wychodzą. Jedynie Kurogane się nie śpieszył, ale na bogów, on _tego_ nie czuł. Napięcie, które w nim siedziało, odrobinkę zelżało, gdy pozostali magowie zniknęli wraz ze swoją magią, ale nadal czuł się, jakby ktoś go związał od środka. Odetchnął.

– Wasza Magnificencjo?

Brzmiał jak uczniak. Pocieszył się tym, że Seishirou zachowuje się dokładnie tak samo niepewnie w towarzystwie Clowa, mimo że jako prorektor powinien już się nieco przyzwyczaić do onieśmielającej obecności Reeda.

Clow Reed uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ale niewiele to pomogło w sytuacji, gdy jego magia praktycznie Faya przygniatała. Wyszczerzył się fałszywie, wkładając w to tyle wysiłku, ile tylko mógł. Potworne uczucie. Nic dziwnego, że najpotężniejsi zawsze byli skazani na samotność. Nikt by z nimi nie wytrzymał.

– Jak idą badania nad tatuażami ochronnymi?

Poczuł mrowienie na plecach i ramionach, tam, gdzie czarny feniks gościł od wielu lat.

– Miałem ostatnio sporą przerwę – przyznał, uśmiechając się wymuszenie. – Ale znalazłem ostatnio ciekawe pismo o prymitywnych bliznach ochronnych. Będę musiał się temu bliżej przyjrzeć.

– Rozumiem – Reed skinął głową. – Ale najpierw chciałbym, żebyś zajął się czymś innym.

Mała kulka rozbłysła perłowym światłem nad wyciągniętą dłonią rektora.

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o sercach ochronnych?

* * *

– Nie ma go! – wrzasnął mężczyzna. – Jak to go nie ma?!

– Mój panie – zamaskowany żołnierz przyklęknął, nisko pochylając głowę. – Przeszukaliśmy cały pałac…

– Najwidoczniej niedokładnie! – Białooki uderzył dłonią o podłokietnik tronu. U jego stóp leżała poszarpana, brudna i nadpalona chorągiew z cesarskim symbolem. – Szukać dalej!

– Tak jest.

Żołnierz pośpiesznie się oddalił, zastanawiając się w duchu, czym jest ten klejnot i po co on jest potrzebny jego władcy. Ciało cesarza i jego dwóch córek już dawno zmieniło się w popiół, podobnie jak ich służba i armia. Mimo to wiedział, że nie należało zadawać pytań.

Białooki mężczyzna, ubrany w cesarskie szaty zdarte z ciała swego wroga, westchnął tymczasem ciężko.

– Ktoś włączył się w grę? – zapytał kpiąco, unosząc głowę i patrząc na pustą salę tronową, po części naprawioną po ataku jego własnych wojsk. – Miejsce Serca jest tutaj.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o kapłance przebitej mieczem. O ramieniu mężczyzny wciąż trzymającym broń, mimo że z ciała pozostał jedynie nędzny ochłap lepki od krwi. Śnił o ciemnych oczach cesarskiej córki i o jej wyciągniętej dłoni.

Musiał być przeklęty.

* * *

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Yuui, odrywając się od książki, kiedy tylko Fay wszedł do ich pokoi. – Jesteś bardzo blady.

Fay ciężko opadł na sofę i odchylił głowę.

– Reed – odparł krótko, czując się bardzo zmęczony. – Chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Na osobności.

Yuui natychmiast odłożył książkę, przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł obok.

– Seishirou?

– Nie – Fay pokręcił głową. – Powiedział mi, że dostał artefakt. Nakazał mi go zbadać.

Yuui prychnął.

– Sam nie mógł? Masz przecież i tak wystarczająco dużo roboty tutaj.

– Nie może mieć go przy sobie – wymamrotał Fay, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa brata. – Myślałem, że nie utrzymam się na nogach... Cokolwiek to jest, jest potężne, a w jego obecności staje się jeszcze mocniejsze. Nie wiem, co by się wydarzyło, gdyby zostawił to coś sobie. Pewnie nic dobrego.

– Moc tego czegoś wzrasta w obecności maga? – domyślił się Yuui. – Wysysa moc?

– O dziwo nie – Fay wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielką, niepozorną kulkę. – Nie odczuwam żadnych efektów ubocznych. W Fiyero i tak będzie potężnieć, ale przez jakiś czas nie będzie to problemem. Potem trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić, bo nie możemy trzymać tego tu w nieskończoność.

* * *

Blizna była biała i poszarpana, ale wyglądała, jakby minęło wiele lat od momentu jej zadania, chociaż minęły zaledwie dwa tygodnie. Zamiast powoli się goić, dołączyła do grona innych blizn, których dorobił się w ciągu swojego życia, chociaż zdecydowanie wyróżniała się rozmiarem.

Ale to nie fakt tego dziwacznego uzdrowienia – cóż, to w końcu była Wiedźma, kto wie, czym i jak opatrzono mu rany, gdy był nieprzytomny – zaprzątał jego umysł.

Ta mała rzecz, którą podarowała mu Tomoyo. Nawet nie pamiętał, jak wyglądała, zresztą chyba nawet ani razu na nią nie spojrzał. Zapamiętał jedynie okrągły kształt czegoś, co mieściło się w dłoni. Kulka pewnie wypadła mu z rąk albo jeszcze w Nihonie, albo zawieruszyła się już w sklepie Wiedźmy. Gdyby to było coś ważnego czy cennego, wiedziałby o tym. Ale gdyby nie miało żadnej wartości, Tomoyo nie dałaby mu tego, marnując na to ostatnie siły.

Był zdezorientowany. A jeśli o zdezorientowaniu mowa…

– Utnę ci łeb – ta dziewczyna z czwartego roku, z głową pełną loków, korzystając z chwilowej nieobecności Kurogane na polu treningowym, szła ku prymusowi z drewnianym mieczem w jednej ręce i czymś, co było chyba ognistą kulą w drugiej. – Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę…

– Ten miecz jest drewniany!

– Podpatrzyłam zaklęcie ostrzące. A teraz odszczekaj, bo…

Cóż. Tutejsze dziewczęta zdecydowanie były inne, co nieco go konfundowało. Kurogane wyjrzał z drewnianego magazynu. Kolejna lekcja do zapamiętania – nie zostawiać uczniów bez kontroli w czasie lekcji. Zwłaszcza tych z wyższych klas, którym szalały hormony. Kto wpadł na pomysł szkoły, w której chłopcy i dziewczęta uczyli się razem?

– Odłóż to.

Xing Huo spojrzała na Kurogane, westchnęła i opuściła miecz. Ogień w jej dłoni zgasł.

– Pan też kiedyś będzie miał ochotę go zabić, sensei.

– Kogoś na pewno – mruknął Kurogane do siebie. Łypnął spode łba na Kyle'a, z niemałą satysfakcją zauważając, że dzieciak nie jest tak idealny we wszystkim, jak powszechnie uważano. Trzymał miecz tak, jakby miał go zaraz ugryźć. Xing Huo chyba miała podobne zamiary. – Jeszcze jedno. Jak wpadniecie na genialny pomysł uszkodzenia nielubianego kolegi lub koleżanki, obleję was, a w skrajnych wypadkach też uszkodzę, rozumiecie?

Grupa przyszłych magów pokiwała głowami. Miecz, na którego rękojeści położył dłoń, przekonywał bardziej niż słowa, mimo to Kurogane uznał, że to całe uczenie idzie mu całkiem nieźle.

* * *

Przechadzał się alejkami Alabastrowego Parku, między rzeźbami słynnych magów i czarodziejek i starannie wypielęgnowanymi krzewami. Białe orchidee, których płatki na obrzeżach przemieniały się w złoto lub czerwień, odcinały się od zieleni liści, które nigdy nie opadały. Kamienna ścieżka wiodła między drzewami o różowych płatkach, towarzyszyła potokowi, który obmywał okrągłe kamienie swoim nurtem, przekraczała go drewnianym mostkiem, by doprowadzić do drewnianej altany, otoczonej blaskiem magicznych, błękitnych świateł.

Podobno Clow Reed stworzył ten ogród jedną myślą, specjalnie dla kobiety, którą kochał. Yuui średnio w to wierzył, znaczy w tę część o jednej myśli, ale w końcu nie znał się na magii aż tak bardzo, nawet mając za brata profesora.

Wszedł do altany i oparł się o drewnianą balustradę, patrząc na krystalicznie czyste jezioro, rozciągające się w kierunku przeciwnym od tego, z którego przyszedł. Mimo że na powierzchni odbijały się już czerwienie zachodu słońca, nie było tu jeszcze zakochanych studentów, spacerujących po alejkach ręka w rękę, albo chichoczących gdzieś w zaroślach.

Spojrzał za siebie, na zamek i lewitującą skałę. Białe mury uniwersytetu również oblały się czerwienią, a światło odbijało się w oknach wież. Zmrużył oczy, ciekaw, czy dojrzy światło wewnątrz ich komnat. Był dość daleko, ale gdy niego wytężył wzrok, przekonał się, że jednak w pokojach, które zajmowali, najprawdopodobniej było pusto.

Kiedyś ciemność, która witała go, gdy wracał z wieczornych spacerów, oznaczała, że Fay doskonale bawi się w komnatach prorektora. Czując gniew, jak za każdym razem, gdy myślał o Seishirou, Yuui spojrzał na inną z wież. Brak świateł. Chociaż tyle.

I naprawdę myślał o zrobieniu swojemu bliźniakowi na złość i pójściu wbrew jego woli do Clowa Reeda, póki ten jest w ogóle obecny w Fiyero.

– Yuui-san?

Oderwał wzrok od zamku i uśmiechnął się do znajomej studentki. Zielone oczy, odziedziczone po matce, jak zwykle były radosne. Młoda Sakura miała w sobie coś takiego, że większość uniwersytetu nazywała ją Księżniczką, nawet jeśli córce Nadeshiko i Fijitaki się to nie podobało.

– Cześć.

U boku dziewczyny stał, zresztą jak zwykle, Syaoran. Ta dwójka była nierozłączna od lat. Ponieważ zajęcia się już skończyli, porzucili płowe szaty drugoroczniaków na rzecz białej sukienki i praktycznych, brązowych spodni i koszuli.

– Dobry wieczór, Yuui-san – przywitał się chłopak.

Yuui odwzajemnił powitanie, ale jego entuzjazm nieco przygasł, gdy dostrzegł spojrzenie chłopaka. Te różnobarwne spojrzenie, prawe oko lśniące błękitem, zawsze napawało go niepokojem, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Może zbyt bardzo przypominało jego własne odbicie w lustrze i jego brata. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że tak być nie powinno.

Masz paranoję. Ludzie mają ograniczoną ilość koloru oczu, powiedział sobie. I mogą one być różnobarwne. Coś takiego się zdarza.

– Jak tam dzisiejsze zajęcia?

– Nowy nauczyciel walki jest niesamowity! – podekscytował się chłopak. Yuui uśmiechnął się cieplej. – Widział pan, jak on walczy? Jakby się urodził z mieczem w ręku! Jest lepszy nawet od Seishirou-sensei!

Yuui znów poczuł ukłucie chłodu. Powinienem chyba wyjechać na jakiś czas, pomyślał. Albo nie. To by oznaczało zostawienie Faya samego, a wtedy pewnie zrobi jakąś głupotę. Muszę przestać reagować tak na wspomnienie Seishirou. Wystarczy, że nie wiem, gdzie mam patrzeć, gdy go mijam na korytarzach, żeby przypadkiem nie obić mu mordy.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się uprzejmie.

– I od Fuumy-sensei też – dodał Syaoran. – To prawda, że Kurogane-sensei jest z innego wymiaru?

– Ma bardzo smutne oczy – zauważyła zamyślona Sakura, patrząc na tafle jeziora. – Myślę, że spotkała go jakaś tragedia.

A kogo nie spotkała, odparł jej Yuui w myślach. Dobrze, że nie potrafiła jeszcze ich czytać. Nie chciała ujrzeć tego, co sobie przypomniał.

– Wielu zaczyna w Fiyero nowe życie.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o krwi kapiącej na podłogę, śnił o smutnym uśmiechu i włosach opadających na oczy, w których coś umarło na zawsze.

Niewinność, powiedział pozbawionym wesołości głosem, a on pragnął rozszarpać tego, który skrzywdził mu brata.

Budząc się, nadal tego pragnął.

* * *

 **Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.**


	3. Lepsze niż autodestrukcja

Zaspał, bo koszmary raczyły zniknąć gdzieś między północą a rankiem i organizm przymusił go do snu. Pośpiesznie się ubierając, przeklinał ten świat. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by na nowo wypracować sobie dyscyplinę.

Wpadł na pole treningowe, zastanawiając się, czy ten zielonooki dzieciak z pierwszego rocznika znów będzie próbował się pokaleczyć. Dotąd nie sądził, że da się zranić siebie drewnianym mieczem, ale najwidoczniej w Fiyero możliwe było wszystko.

Jak się okazało, pomyślano o tym, żeby nie zostawiać grupy bez opieki w pobliżu magazynu. Na jednym z manekinów treningowych, tym drewnianym i walcowatym, siedział Flourite i rozmawiał ze studentami.

Kurogane zerknął na duże klepsydry wypełnione błękitnym piaskiem, usytuowane po obu stronach głównych wrót do zamku. Zajęcia trwały od czternastu minut, a Flourite właśnie tłumaczył dzieciarni zasady kwadransu studenckiego.

I może Kurogane rzeczywiście machnąłby na to ręką i pozwolił dzieciakom iść, gdyby nie to, że Seishirou płacił od każdej odbytej lekcji, a jemu zamarzył się już wierzchowiec ze stajni w niedalekim mieście. Mieli tam piękne rumaki bojowe, a przydałoby mu się odświeżyć umiejętność walki w siodle, dawno tego nie robił.

– Łapać za miecze – burknął na powitanie. – Nie będzie żadnego kwadransa.

Klasa, złożona głównie z szesnastolatków, którym w głowie było zdecydowanie coś innego niż nauka, jęknęła tylko i pomaszerowała do magazynu. Kurogane obserwował ich, pilnując, by nie wynieśli stamtąd czegoś innego niż drewniane bronie.

– Trzymasz ich krótko, Kuro-sensei – zauważył lekko Fay D. Flourite.

– Kuro-sensei? – Kurogane nie lubił, gdy ktoś próbował zdrabniać jego imię. To zawsze brzmiało głupio i niepoważnie. – Jestem Kurogane.

– Fay – mag wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, szczerząc się. Kurogane nie miał innej możliwości, niż ją uścisnąć, wedle tutejszego zwyczaju. – Jak ci się podoba w Fiyero?

– Znośnie.

Z jakiegoś powodu czarodziej się roześmiał.

* * *

Wieczorem tego dnia Kurogane po raz pierwszy przekroczył drzwi biblioteki. Zaraz potem zatrzymał się, nieco onieśmielony.

W cesarskim pałacu również była biblioteka. Niejeden raz stał przy drzwiach z założonymi na piersi rękami, czekając, aż Tomoyo skończy przeglądać kolejne zwoje, a potem starannie układać je w idealnym porządku, mimo że była to robota służby. Po prostu lubiła dotykać zwojów, które zawierały wszystko; od opowieści po tajemnice, po które on nie mógł sięgnąć.

Ale tutaj zwojów było niewiele. Wiedzę spisano w księgach, które zapełniały dziesiątki regałów sięgających prawie sufitu. Tam, gdzie kończyły się półki, w świetle magicznych złotych lamp wirowały drobinki kurzu. Pomiędzy wąskimi przejściami postawiono fotele, które aż zachęcały, by się w nich zatopić. Blisko wejścia natomiast stało solidne biurko, a za nim szafa z przegródkami, przy których akurat kucał jasnowłosy człowiek w jasnych spodniach i ciemnej koszuli, i porządkował jakieś papiery.

Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, odwrócił głowę, a Kurogane skrzywił się w duchu na widok tej czupryny i niebieskich oczu. Bogowie, jak ten człowiek był namolny. Nie dość, że przyglądał się całym porannym zajęciom, to jeszcze próbował zaciągnąć go na obiad. A teraz jeszcze tu…

– Prześladujesz mnie?

Mężczyzna uniósł brew, po czym podniósł się do pozycji stojącej i odłożył papiery na blat biurka.

– Myślę, że mylisz mnie z moim bratem, Kurogane-sensei.

Och. Bliźniaki? Rzeczywiście, ten tutaj miał inny głos, a jak przyjrzał mu się bliżej, zauważył drobne różnice w twarzy. Poza tym bibliotekarz nosił włosy upięte w krótki, koński ogon, a z nosa właśnie zdjął okulary w cienkiej oprawce.

– Ta – mruknął Kurogane, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. Ale jak to możliwe, że wcześniej nie zorientował się w sytuacji? Mijały trzy tygodnie, odkąd tu był. Owszem, głównie prowadził zajęcia, ale bibliotekarze też musieli gdzieś spać i jeść, więc dziwił się, że nie spotkał go na korytarzach.

– Yuui Flourite, do usług – blondyn nie zraził się i wskazał dłonią regały. – Proszę. Jako nauczyciel masz pełen dostęp w kwestii przeglądania na miejscu i wypożyczeń. Wypożyczenia oczywiście wpisuję do kart, dla porządku, no i uprzejmie proszę o zwracanie książek do dwóch miesięcy… Jeśli potrzebne są dłużej, wystarczy mi powiedzieć, odnotuję. Regały są podpisane, sensei, a gdybyś czegoś potrzebował albo nie mógł znaleźć, służę pomocą.

Gdy Kurogane wszedł między półki, jak najdalej od bibliotekarza i wyciągnął losową książkę spomiędzy innych tomów, westchnął. Dobra, to było głupie.

Tylko jak, nie kompromitując się, znaleźć jakiś elementarz tutejszego alfabetu?

Gdy uznał, że nie ma sensu dłużej tak stać i gapić się na dziwne litery, ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zauważając, że bibliotekarz gdzieś zniknął. A potem w oczy wpadły mu kilka książek na blacie biurka, których z pewnością wcześniej tam nie było. Każda z nich miała tytuł zapisany znanym mu pismem.

Czyli to był ten inteligentniejszy brat.

* * *

Yuui dobrze wiedział, że był jedyną osobą na świecie, która znała Faya w każdym aspekcie jego osobowości, upodobań i emocji. I właśnie dlatego wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na brata, by zrozumieć, że ten jest zaciekawiony nowym nauczycielem. A ponieważ Yuui był stuprocentowym Flouritem, w głowie zakiełkował mu plan. Miał on co prawda słabe strony, bo na przykład Kurogane mógł okazać się draniem, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że przebywanie Faya w okolicy Seishirou stopniowo zbliżało go do autodestrukcji, każdy był lepszy niż prorektor.

Chyba że Fay straci zainteresowanie Kurogane albo ten zacząłby zachowywać się nieodpowiednio. Wtedy Yuui miał zamiar nieodwołanie porzucić swój plan, bo jednak nie zdzierżyłby cierpienia brata.

Nie, powiedział sobie. Nie będę ich do siebie zbliżał. Mogę co najwyżej popchnąć. Zresztą, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Fayowi przyda się przyjaźń kogoś nowego, kogoś innego niż …

– Flourite.

Niż ten cholerny prorektor. Yuui zaczął podejrzewać, że każdy w Fiyero miał jakąś obsesję. Może to przez tę magię dookoła?

– Sakurazukamori.

– Był tu Kurogane-sensei? – Seishirou spojrzał obojętnie po regałach z książkami.

– Był – Yuui również spojrzał w stronę działu ze słownikami. A jednak miał nosa, gdy parę lat temu proponował zakup leksykonów z innych wymiarów. Pisma, które znał nowy nauczyciel, używano w wielu z nich, w mniej lub bardziej przekształconej formie. – Rozumiem, że ty go tu wysłałeś?

– Zasugerowałem – Seishirou wziął do rąk leżące na biurku dokumenty. Zaczął je przeglądać. – A ty szybko się domyśliłeś.

Karta biblioteczna Faya. Yuui powstrzymał się od zazgrzytania zębami i zaczął żałować, że był tak skrupulatny we wpisywaniu pozycji.

– Tak – dodał wolno Seishirou, zatrzymując wzrok na jednej pozycji na karcie. A właściwie na odnotowaniu wielokrotnych przedłużeń księgi o źródłach magii. Ta sama pozycja zdobiła kilkakrotnie kartę prorektora, przeplatając się między kolejnymi tomami o wampirach. – Hmmm… Zajął się ostatnio artefaktami magicznymi? Jakoś nigdy szczególnie go nie interesowały…

Czyli nie wiedział. A skoro Seishirou nie wiedział o czymś, co zlecił Clow Reed, ta perłowa kulka musiała być czymś ważniejszym, niż bracia myśleli.

– Każdy się zmienia – rzucił Yuui.

Seishirou posłał mu spojrzenie, w którym lekceważenie mieszało się z poczuciem wyższości.

– Wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie myśl sobie, że to cię w jakiś sposób dotyczy.

– Ależ dotyczy – bogowie, Yuui tak strasznie żałował, że urodził się jako ten bliźniak, który magii nie posiadał. Wiele dałby, żeby chociaż raz móc użyć magii. Przynajmniej do zakopania ciała i zmycia krwi z podłogi. – Bo ja nie zamierzam pozwolić, byś go krzywdził.

– Fay sam podejmuje swoje decyzje – Seishirou uśmiechnął się z dystansem. – A o wielu swoich decyzjach z pewnością ci nie powiedział. Boli, prawda?

Yuui chciał już się odgryźć, ale właśnie do biblioteki ktoś zajrzał.

– Yuui-san, chciałem spytać, czy… Och. Dzień dobry, panie prorektorze… Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam…

– Wejdź, Syaoran – zdrowe oko Seishirou zabłysło. – Właśnie skończyliśmy.

Odłożył karty na blat i wyszedł. Chłopak przepuścił go w drzwiach, a gdy ruszył w stronę regałów, Yuui zerknął na jedną ze starszych pozycji wśród wypożyczonych przez jego brata książek.

Życie Sztuczne. Homunkulusy.

W coś się, braciszku, wpakował?

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o zamglonych oczach Soumy i o czareczkach z sake, z którymi przesadzili, w jeden z tych rzadkich dni, gdy nie musieli być czujni.

Pamiętał niski stoliczek, dzbanek z alkoholem i rozmowę, która stawała się coraz mniej przejrzysta. Mówili o księżniczce, która ma zostać kapłanką, i jej starszej siostrze, którą chciano wydać za mąż.

Nie pamiętał imienia kandydata.

* * *

Przebiegł wzrokiem po regałach, szukając starych notatek, chociaż wiedział, że spalił wiele z nich, być może wszystkie. Potem westchnął i spojrzał za okno, gdzie słońce poranne oświetlało zielone tereny dookoła uniwersytetu.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie dano im zbyt wielkiej władzy. Podszedł do okna i spojrzał na pole treningowe, gdzie właśnie drugi rok rozpoczynał zajęcia. Za półtorej godziny sam stanie przed nimi i będzie wykładał, starając się nie patrzeć na trzeci rząd od końca, tam, gdzie siedziała córka jego współpracowników i ten chłopiec.

Żałował, że wtedy dał się w to wciągnąć. Ale Seishirou potrafił być ujmujący i przekonujący, a on wówczas próbował różnych rzeczy, by ukoić swój ból. Ich ból. Po tym, jak tak strasznie umarła matka, ich jedyna rodzina, myślał, że Yuui roztrzaska się na kawałki, a on razem z nim.

Czy to było aż tak złe, że zaczął szukać rozwiązania? Najpierw była Chii, dziewczyna utkana z magii, którą zniszczył, gdy po raz pierwszy otworzyła oczy, bo był zbyt przerażony tym, co zrobił. Nie powinno się tworzyć homunkulusów, ale wcześniej był pewny, że podoła i nie spodziewał się, że widok tych oczu będzie bolał bardziej niż jej nieobecność.

I wtedy Seishirou złapał trop.

Fay zacisnął dłoń w pięść, ale słysząc za sobą kroki, niemal natychmiast rozluźnił mięśnie i przywołał na swoją twarz uśmiech. Była jedna osoba na świecie, która potrafiła przejrzeć tę maskę, ale teraz siedziała za biurkiem w bibliotece. Za to do ich pokoi zbliżał się ktoś inny, a drzwi, otwarte na rozcież, tylko do tego zachęcały. Yuui zawsze je zamykał, bo uchylone zawsze go irytowały i niepokoiły; Fay miał zwyczaj wpadania do środka, nie przejmując się takimi szczegółami. Chwilami tego żałował.

– Fay?

Odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc kobiecy głos. Odwrócił się z ujmującym uśmiechem do Nadeshiko.

– Cześć. Wejdź, proszę.

Czarodziejka przekroczyła próg, a Fay wskazał jej wygodną kanapę, jedną z dwóch stojących pośrodku ich saloniku. Rzadko tu bywała, a Fay miewał dość często pomysły na całkowite przemeblowanie, więc z zaciekawieniem rozejrzała się dookoła, siadając.

Salon, stanowiący jakby przedsionek do komnat profesora i bibliotekarza, nie był zbyt duży. Najwięcej miejsca zajmowały tu wspomniane kanapy obite białą skórą oraz marmurowy kominek, przed którym leżał srebrzysty dywan. Ściany pokryte były regałami, a tam, gdzie półek nie było, znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi oraz barek. Złote lampiony wiszące u sufitu zapewniały przyjemną atmosferę.

Nadeshiko usiadła na jednej z kanap, poprawiając swoją szatę. Zwykle nosiła kremowe biele, co w połączeniu z czarnymi lokami nadawało jej niezwykle delikatnego wyglądu. Z reguły nikt jej nie wierzył, gdy wyjawiała, czego uczy.

– Napijesz się czegoś? – zaproponował Fay, podchodząc do barku, który otworzył się sam, gdy tylko wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. W środku znajdowało się kilka butelek. – Wina?

– Nie ma jeszcze południa – zauważyła Nadeishiko poważnie, ale oczy się jej śmiały.

– Cóż... – Fay zerknął przez ramię, uśmiechając się niewinnie niczym uczeń ostatniego rocznika, przyłapany na przemycaniu księżycówki do pokoju. Miał to przećwiczone, bo faktycznie kiedyś coś takiego mu się przytrafiło. – Jedna lampka jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła...

Zaśmiała się lekko.

– Poproszę – odpowiedziała. – Ale tylko jedną. Później jeszcze mam lekcje, a magik po pijanemu... Zresztą, wiesz, o czym mówię.

– Ależ stąd – Fay wyszczerzył zęby, nalewając wina do lampek. – Mówisz, jakbym kiedykolwiek, będąc całkowicie pijany, proponował twojemu mężowi uroczy magiczny tatuaż nieco poniżej...

– Właściwie, to żałuję, że cię wtedy powstrzymałam – Nadeshiko zachichotała, biorąc łyk wina. – Ale z drugiej strony, nie miałabym córki, bo nie mogłabym się przestać śmiać za każdym razem, gdy...

– Kochana, proszę, bo zacznę być zazdrosny o twoje życie uczuciowe – Fay opadł na kanapę naprzeciw koleżanki. – Tak w ogóle, co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Nadeshiko westchnęła.

– Przez Clowa atmosfera na spotkaniu była tak napięta, że zapomnieliśmy o sprawie otrzęsin. Nie chcę jeszcze raz wszystkich zwoływać, a wiem, że i tak byś kombinował z losowaniem, więc stwierdziłam, że po prostu do ciebie przyjdę i dla porządku spytam, czy chcesz je organizować.

Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Przejrzałaś mnie – przyznał z udawaną skruchą. – Ale spokojnie, zajmę się tym, jak zwykle. Ale czy to znaczy, że sam mogę wybrać osobę, która będzie mi pomagać? – zapytał, wpadając nagle na doskonały pomysł. – Bo wiesz – upił łyk wina. – Jest ktoś, kto potrzebuje zapoznać się z Fiyero od strony organizacyjnej... Czemu się tak uśmiechasz? – zapytał nagle, zbity z tropu. Nadeshiko przyglądała mu się z zagadkowym uśmiechem na ustach, przez co poczuł się nieco zdezorientowany.

– Wydajesz się bardzo nim zainteresowany – zauważyła Nadeshiko i mrugnęła do niego, widząc zmieszanie Faya. – Przecież cię znam.

– Dawno nie miałem okazji poznać nowej osoby – odparł mag wesoło, lekko odpowiadając na słowa czarodziejki. – Pomijając uczniów, oczywiście… W Fiyero i w mieście ciągle widzę te same twarze, po prostu chcę nawiązać nowe znajomości~.

Nadeshiko ukryła swoje spojrzenie za lampką wina.

– On nadal chyba czuje się nie na miejscu – zauważyła, poważniejąc. – Ale wygląda na osobę, która jest zbyt dumna, by potrzebować pomocy. Brakuje mu elementarnej wiedzy na temat naszego świata, od alfabetu zaczynając, a na zwyczajach kończąc.

– Wydaje mi się, że idzie mu całkiem nieźle – odparł nieco zdziwiony Fay. – Ale… – spoważniał na moment, upijając łyk i patrząc w przestrzeń. – Coś wydarzyło się, nim tu przybył – powiedział cicho. – Coś strasznego. Też to w nim czujesz, prawda? Jesteś w końcu dużo bardziej uzdolniona w magicznej empatii.

– Gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłam, jego ból sprawił, że prawie upadłam – wyszeptała czarodziejka. – Dawno nie czułam takiego bólu straty. Zginął ktoś, może nawet kilka osób, na których mu zależało. Nawet Sakura to wyczuła, chociaż jej umiejętności dopiero się rozwijają. Przyszła do mnie po lekcjach cała blada.

Fay westchnął cicho. Niewielu magów potrafiło odczytać emocje. On sam miał jedynie mgliste odczucia, które następowały tylko wtedy, gdy emocja była wyjątkowo silna. Nadeshiko i jej córka były Empatkami. Musiały zmagać się z tym przez całe życie.

– Jak ona sobie radzi? – zapytał, zmieniając temat. – Miała jakieś problemy z nauką w zeszłym roku.

– Wiesz, jak to jest – Nadeshiko zaśmiała się miękko. – Chłopcy – wyartykułowała bezgłośnie. – Dobrze, że nie ma tu Touyi, nie dałby jej żyć. Bardzo nie lubi Syaorana.

Fay miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by odwrócić głowę. Przed oczami błysnęły mu wspomnienia; martwe miasto, w którym padał parzący deszcz, uśmiech Seishirou, księgi nagle upadające na ziemię i przeraźliwy krzyk, nie wiedział już nawet, czy jego, czy prorektora. Pamiętał jeszcze rozbłysk magii, gdy wszystko poszło nie tak, jak zamierzali, ból w oczach, a potem tylko ciemną postać odzianą w szatę z kryzą i smak obcej krwi w ustach.

– Fay – Nadeshiko zdała sobie sprawę, z tego, co powiedziała i pochyliwszy się do przodu, położyła dłoń na jego ręce. – Przepraszam. Wiem, że ten chłopiec… nie lubisz o tym rozmawiać.

– Też byś nie lubiła – westchnął Fay ciężko. Dobry humor całkowicie przepadł. – Myślisz, że łatwo jest prowadzić lekcje i na niego patrzeć?

– Jest w pełni istotą ludzką – powiedziała cicho. – Chociaż nie został narodzony. Jeśli uważasz, że to, co się wtedy zdarzyło, było błędem, jedyną możliwością, by ten błąd odpokutować, jest traktowanie go na równi z innymi.

– Staram się – Fay posłał jej krzywy uśmiech. Potem zmienił temat, znów przywołując na twarz maskę wesołości. Nadeshiko tylko westchnęła. – Co tam u Touyi?

– Znalazł nową pracę w mieście – Nadeshiko najwidoczniej uznała, że nie ma sensu ciągnąć tematu Syaorana. – Pamiętasz tę magiczną kuźnię? Jest najlepszy z magów tam pracujących – w głosie kobiety zabrzmiała duma. Jednak matka to matka.

– Yukito coś wspominał – przypomniał sobie Fay. – Pogratuluj mu ode mnie. A co do Kuro-chana… trzeba go po prostu trochę popocieszać~!

* * *

Och, to miało nawet sens, stwierdził Kurogane po odkryciu, że tutaj zapisuje się poszczególne dźwięki słów, a nie je same, znakami. Po przyswojeniu tej różnicy trochę łatwiej szło mu już nauczenie się alfabetu, chociaż litery mieli tutaj koszmarnie trudne, a połowa z nich myliła mu się z drugą.

Nie zamierzał się poddawać. Dał sobie jeszcze miesiąc na opanowanie tego, co opanować trzeba było w tym świecie, a potem zamierzał solidnie przygotować się do walki z Białookim. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak skontaktować się z Wiedźmą, ale nie zaprzątał sobie teraz tym głowy; w Fiyero było pełno magów i na pewno to potrafili.

Jednak nawet gdy czytał, a raczej sklejał słowa, miał przed oczami zamaskowanych żołnierzy. Nie rozumiał powodu tak brutalnego ataku…

Dłoń zastygła mu nad kartkami, zamiast przewrócić stronę. Potem zacisnął palce w pięść. Naprawdę? To?

Cesarz, niech spoczywa w pokoju, miał plany do swoich córek. Tomoyo już niedługo miała zostać kapłanką. Amaterasu… ją chciał wydać za mąż. Czy to możliwe, że odmówił Białookiemu? Czy to był właśnie powód tej rzezi?

Nie, pomyślał Kurogane. To było zbyt prozaiczne. Musiało za tym stać coś jeszcze.

I znów przypomniał sobie o tej utraconej kulce. Dlaczego to było tak ważne, że Tomoyo mu to dała? Może to był klucz do tej zagadki, który stracił?

Na moment ukrył twarz w dłoni. Potem drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się i ktoś wpadł przez nie bez pukania. Kurogane westchnął z rezygnacją, widząc osobę, która się do niego przyczepiła i najwidoczniej nie zamierzała się odczepić.

– Kuro-myu, cieszę się, że cię zastałem…

Kurogane z irytacją zamknął księgi i odsunął je poza pole widzenia maga.

– Nie uczą tutaj, że należy pukać? – zapytał z przekąsem.

– Uczą, ale często o tym zapominam – wyjaśnił rozbrajająco szczerze Fay, przypadając do niego. – Profesorze Walki – dodał uroczystym tonem. Kurogane wywrócił oczami na tę błazenadę. – Masz zaszczyt organizować wraz ze mną dwieście czterdzieste siódme otrzęsiny Fiyero!

– Co? – zapytał krótko zbity z tropu Kurogane, ale Fay już ciągnął go za rękę w stronę drzwi.

– Chodź, musimy pogadać z naszym smokiem! Poznałeś się już z nim? I ustalić, który rocznik będzie w tym roku przygotowywał napoje-niespodzianki dla pierwszaków!

Podekscytowany mag ciągnął Kurogane przez korytarze, dzięki czemu wojownik poznał parę ukrytych przed wzrokiem przejść, dwa skróty i jeden ślep zaułek, ale w niczym mu to nie pomogło. Gadanina czarodzieja była praktycznie niezrozumiała.

– Stój – Kurogane w końcu postanowił zatrzymać się, co sprawiło, że mag zerknął na niego z bolesną miną, ale puścił dłoń bruneta. Ten odetchnął. – Jeszcze raz. Wolniej.

– To polecenie prorektora – powtórzył wolniej Fay. – Dwie osoby z personelu każdego roku organizują powitanie pierwszego rocznika. Taka fajna zabawa. Mamy tydzień, by wymyślić coś fajnego!

Kurogane westchnął. Tylko tego mu brakowało, by wydurniać się przed bandą małolatów. Ale skoro to polecenie od Seishirou, który był teraz – przynajmniej tymczasowo – jego szefem…

– Jak? – zapytał w końcu.

Uśmiech Faya był szeroki i dziwnie niepokojący.

– Bal przebierańców!

– Nie dam się w to… – zaczął Kurogane, ale Fay znowu złapał go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć, tym razem w jeszcze innym kierunku. Wojownik stracił już orientację w tych wysokich korytarzach o marmurowych podłogach i białych ścianach, a na pewno nie wiedział, którą z kolei salę lekcyjną mijali. Dobrze, że był wieczór i dzieciarnia siedziała u siebie. Wolał się nie kompromitować.

– Myślę, że gdyby przyprawić ci uszy i ogon, świetnie wyglądałbyś jako wilk… Poczekaj, rzucę zaklęcie, sprawdzimy, czy to byłby dobry kostium…

– Co zrobi… H-hej! Zabierz to ode mnie, kretynie!

– Kuro-wanko wygląda tak uroczo!

Kurogane zaczął się zastanawiać, jak w tym świecie karzą za morderstwo. Ciekawe, czy Yuui miał o tym książkę w bibliotece. I czy byłby skłonny ją wypożyczyć, wiedząc, kto miał być ofiarą.

Wiedźma jednak musiała być szalona, skoro umieściła go w tym wariatkowie.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił po raz pierwszy nie o spojrzeniu Seishirou, nie o błękitnych oczach brata, nie o różnobarwnym spojrzeniu homunkulusa. Oczy, które na niego spoglądały, były szkarłatne i nieco zdziwione, a on poczuł, że uśmiecha się szeroko.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna żałował, że się obudził.


	4. Etiam sanato vulnere cicatrix manet

A/N: jak widzę, ile czasu upłynęło do aktualizacji, to mi wstyd. :( ale z dobrych wieści: ukończyłam moją pracę magisterską. Poza ostatnimi poprawkami to już nade mną nie wisi i nie straszy, więc może w końcu uda mi się zmobilizować się do systematycznego pisania...

* * *

 **Rozdział 4: Etiam sanato vulnere cicatrix manet**

Jak dotąd Kurogane wydawało się, że jak dotąd ten świat wcale na niego nie wpłynął, pomijając jakieś kompletnie niepotrzebne obowiązki nauczyciela, które musiał wypełniać poza pokazywaniem magicznej młodzieży, jak machać mieczem. Tego wieczoru, gdy gonił korytarzami za rozchichotanym magiem z mordem w oczach i zamiarem – przynajmniej – uduszenia, musiał przyznać, że szaleństwo Fiyero jednak trochę mu się udzieliło.

– Nn...nie… musisz się… tak denerwować – wysapał czarodziej, któremu już zaczynało brakować tchu po szaleńczej ucieczce przed rozjuszonym wojownikiem.

Kurogane nie zamierzał odpuścić; nawet się nie zmachał, a widok jak Fay stopniowo traci ten swój durny uśmieszek na rzecz zmęczenia, był dziwnie satysfakcjonujący.

Mag, chcąc mu udowodnić, że bal przebierańców będzie dobrym pomysłem, sam doprawił sobie uszy i ogon – tym razem kocie – nim Kurogane rzucił się za nim w pogoń. Okazało się, że naprędce zaczarowany ogon wcale a wcale nie pomaga w zachowaniu równowagi – zapamiętać: nie pośpieszać magów przy rzucaniu zaklęć – a wręcz przeszkadza w ucieczce. Kurogane ze swoim koszmarnym wilczym ogonem – rzuconym prawidłowo – takich problemów nie miał. Całe szczęście, że o tej porze dzieciarnia siedziała w swoich pokojach, bo o takiej gonitwie pewnie mówiono by tygodniami…

Och, ślepa uliczka. Cudownie. Kurogane uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, widząc, jak Fay przystaje pod ścianą zdyszany, opiera dłonie na kolanach i oddycha głęboko.

– Wy… wygrałeś… zupełnie… nie mam kondycji – mag wyszczerzył się, ale jego uśmiech zbladł, gdy zobaczył, że Kurogane zbliża się do niego powolnym krokiem drapieżnika i spojrzeniem, które jasno mówiło, że dla niego to wcale nie było zabawne.

I chociaż uszy i ogon nieco psuły efekt, Fay i tak poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Stojący przed nim mężczyzna był wściekły.

– Kuro-chan?

– Pozbądź się tego – warknął Kurogane. Postąpił jeszcze o krok, a potem poczuł dziwne, niepokojące zaskoczenie, gdy mag odruchowo się cofnął. Kurogane zatrzymał się zdezorientowany nagłym błyskiem strachu w tych niebieskich oczach, który zgasł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Przesadzał? A może tylko mu się wydawało?

– Przepraszam – odezwał się nagle Fay zmienionym tonem. Ruszył do przodu i spojrzał w twarz wojownika, uśmiechając się smutno. Ten uśmiech sprawił, że Kurogane znów poczuł się nieswojo, ale tym razem nie potrafił określić dlaczego. – Nie ruszaj się, to to zdejmę. Sądziłem, że cię to rozbawi.

Mag przybliżył się i dotknął delikatnie dłońmi głowy Kurogane. Wojownik poczuł się dziwnie; mag stał tuż przy nim, niższy o głowę, i coś szeptał w nieznanym mu języku. Oczy miał pełne skupienia, a Kurogane właściwie pierwszy raz miał okazję przyjrzeć mu się z tak bliska.

Fay miał bliznę na lewej powiece. Była niewielka i widoczna tylko, gdy mrużył oczy, ale Kurogane dostrzegł również i drugą drobną kreskę na jasnej skórze czarodzieja, gdzieś koło ucha i niesfornych kosmyków tych jasnych jak zboże włosów – niesamowite, że w tym świecie istniała taka różnorodność – i z jakiegoś zupełnie irracjonalnego powodu ciekawiły go historie ich powstania. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że magowie są w stanie pozbywać się ran i blizn. Kurogane zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie, że gdy dzieciak na jego lekcji faktycznie się pokaleczył, pierwsza z brzegu koleżanka zagoiła draśnięcie jakimś zaklęciem i nikt nie uznał tego za rzecz wyjątkową. Oglądając chude ramię dzieciaka, Kurogane wówczas mocno się zdziwił, bo na skórze nie pozostał żaden ślad.

– Już – szepnął Fay, odsuwając się. Jego kocie atrybuty również znikły, tak samo, jak ta durnowata wesołość. Patrzył na wojownika zamyślony. – To… przywołało niechciane wspomnienia, prawda?

Skąd wiedział? Kurogane westchnął w duchu. Przeklęci magowie.

– Osoba, której służyłem – odezwał się, chociaż wcale nie musiał. – Miewała… ekscentryczne pomysły. To… przypominało jeden z nich.

O tak. Tomoyo, poza byciem księżniczką i wszystkimi obowiązkami z tymi związanymi, czasem wpadała na coś, co nie przystoi. Szczególnie gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem o bujnej wyobraźni i uwielbiała szyć i testować swoje przebrania na swoim najbliższym otoczeniu. Wtedy on i Souma byli wściekli za taką błazenadę (nawet cesarz nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu, chociaż próbował zachować kamienną twarz, gdy odgrywali jakąś starą legendę o wilkach, oczywiście w uszytych przez księżniczkę strojach), ale teraz wspominał to inaczej. Wiele by dał, by Tomoyo uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze tak pięknie, jak wtedy.

– Wiem, co to znaczy patrzeć na coś, co przywołuje niechciane wspomnienia – powiedział cicho czarodziej, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

Kurogane nie umknęło to, że dłoń czarodzieja powędrowała do lewego oka, nim ten zorientował się, co robi i zamaskował ten gest odgarnięciem włosów.

I chociaż Kurogane przez całe życie uważał, że powinno się skupić na tym, co teraz, a nie na tym, co było – biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim stanie był obecnie, zakrawało na hipokryzję, o czym zdawał sobie sprawę – sprawa tego oka i tych blizn nagle go zaintrygowała.

– Cóż… – Fay nagle znów wrócił do swojej irytującej maniery, uśmiechając się szeroko, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. – To skoro już ustaliliśmy, że nie chcesz się przebierać… Idźmy do smoka!

– On jest prawdziwy? – upewnił się Kurogane, gdy z rezygnacją ruszył za czarodziejem, tym razem nie dając się ciągnąć za rękę po korytarzach. Sporo słyszał o tutejszym smoku, ale dotąd nigdy go nie widział i nie do końca wiedział, czy wierzyć w jego istnienie.

– O tak – Fay zerknął na niego przez ramię, prowadząc. Dopiero teraz Kurogane zorientował się, gdzie są. Mijali właśnie jedną z dwóch auli wykładowych. – Rzadko się pokazuje, ma już swoje lata i woli samotność…

– Studenci mówili, że jest stworzony z magii przez Clowa – Kurogane przyśpieszył, by dorównać Fayowi kroku. – To w końcu jak?

– Obie odpowiedzi są poprawne – Fay uśmiechnął się lekko. – Prawdziwy i stworzony z magii.

Wyszli przez drzwi wejściowe. Kurogane zerknął na dwie wielkie klepsydry strzegące drzwi; drobniutki piasek właśnie przesypał się do końca w obu z nich. Na jego oczach błękitny obłok uniósł się z dolnych naczyń, przeniknął przez szkło, a potem wniknął prosto do górnych zbiorników, ignorując zupełnie kanały, którymi przesypywał się na dół.

– Nie wiedziałem, że da się stworzyć życie z magii – mruknął Kurogane.

– Da się – potwierdził cicho czarodziej. W jego głosie znów zabrzmiał ten smutny ton, ale szybko znikł, a oczy Faya znów były radosne. – Ale tylko Clow potrafił stworzyć tak potężną istotę, jak Dziewięć Trzcin – i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył do przodu, podchodząc do krawędzi lewitującej skały, na której leżał zamek.

Na pstryknięcie palcami głazy, które do tej pory chaotycznie okrążały olbrzymią skałę, ułożyły się w olbrzymie schody. Kurogane już co prawda to zjawisko nie dziwiło, bo tej sztuczki używał każdy student i nauczyciel – z wyjątkiem jego, oczywiście – ale Fay nie zaprzestał na tym. Cichy gwizd sprawił, że kamienne stopnie, po których do tej pory należało skakać albo się ześlizgiwać ze względu na ich rozmiar, przekształciły się w zupełnie normalnej wielkości kamienne schodki, prawie normalne, tyle że zawieszone w powietrzu wysoko nad ziemią.

Cóż, stwierdził Kurogane, to było najbardziej użyteczny popis magii, jaki do tej pory tu widział.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz lęku wysokości – Fay z uśmiechem zaczął schodzić. Jeszcze raz pstryknął palcami, a dwie błękitne kule magii, rozsiewające wokół łagodne, miękkie światło, zaczęły płynąć w powietrzu równo z nim.

Kurogane zaprzeczył, ale i tak uważał na to, jak stawia kroki, schodząc za czarodziejem. Lęk wysokości lękiem wysokości, ale wątpił, czy magia dałaby radę uratować jego czaszkę po roztrzaskaniu się o ziemię. Chwilę później stanęli na trawie.

O tej porze rozległe zielone tereny tonęły już w mroku. Kule magii uniosły się ponad ich głowy i pomknęły do przodu, wyznaczając im drogę.

– Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał Kurogane, gdy minęli ścieżkę wiodącą do Alabastrowego Parku, znajdującego się dobre pół mili od zamkowej skały.

Magiczne odblaski odbijały się od długich liści wierzb, nadając im srebrzystą barwę. Kurogane zerknął w górę, na niebo; na bezchmurnym sklepieniu pojawił się już księżyc w pełni, mniejszy niż w jego świecie, za to otoczony siedmioma jasnymi gwiazdami, które niemal przyćmiewały go blaskiem.

– Tam – Fay wskazał ręką przed siebie; jedna z kul uniosła się i rozproszyła światło, ukazując wojownikowi niewielki zagajnik dobrą milę przed nimi. – Będziesz miał okazję zobaczyć Dziewięć Trzcin w pełni sił – dodał z uśmiechem i wskazał na księżyc i wianuszek gwiazd.

– Z ich powodu? – Kurogane uniósł brew. Coś tam słyszał o związkach ciał niebieskich i magii od studentów, ale nie potrafił niczego konkretnie sobie przypomnieć.

– Siedmiokrotne peryselenium – Fay posłał mu uśmiech i szybko wyjaśnił. – Tych siedem gwiazd jest najbliżej księżyca w tym samym czasie, to się zdarza tutaj raz na parę lat. To nie jest najbardziej magiczny moment w roku, ale i tak magia dzisiaj jest wyjątkowo silna.

– Jakoś twoje uszy i ogon takie nie były – mruknął pod nosem Kurogane, ale mag i tak go usłyszał i zachichotał.

– No, dobrze, jest silniejsza na zewnątrz, tam, gdzie pada światło – uściślił Fay. – W każdym razie…

Nie dokończył, bo znad zagajnika poderwał się olbrzymi, czarny kształt. Przez powietrze przemknął wściekły, głuchy ryk, a falę gorąca poczuli aż tutaj.

– Coś go zdenerwowało – Fay zatrzymał się i gestem nakazał to samo Kurogane. – Dziwne…

Smok, ledwo widoczny na tle ciemnego nieba, nagle jakby zlał się z powietrzem i zniknął. Jedynie drżące lekko korony drzew świadczyły o tym, że coś się wydarzyło. Czarodziej zerknął przez ramię.

– Nie wiem, czy powinieneś…

– Nie boję się – Kurogane wywrócił oczami. – Chcesz dalej do niego iść?

– Tak – Fay patrzył na zagajnik, marszcząc brwi. – Chociaż z reguły tak się nie zachowuje… Nieważne. Chodźmy.

Dalsza droga przebiegła bez przeszkód. W pewnym momencie weszli między drzewa i po parunastu sekundach znaleźli się na niewielkiej polance. Kurogane rozejrzał się dookoła. Drzewa i zarośla rosły na tyle rzadko, że zapewniały widoczność, a blask księżyca i gwiazd znacząco pomagał. Mimo że nie wróg nie miałby gdzie się tu ukryć, wojownik i tak czuł znajomy niepokój.

Tu było zbyt cicho. Las powinien rozbrzmiewać dziesiątkami dźwięków, a tu nawet nie słyszał wiatr i szelestu liści.

– Co to za miejsce?

– Polana – odparł cicho Fay, ale z jego tonu Kurogane wyczytał, że nie jest to pierwsza lepsza polana w lesie i mag jest tego świadomy. Uspokoił się nieco, słysząc spokojny głos czarodzieja, najwyraźniej świadomego odmienności tego miejsca i traktującego to jako nic niebezpiecznego. – A teraz, Kuro-rin, proszę, żebyś złapał mnie za rękę.

– Co ci znowu wpadło do łba? – Kurogane żachnął się, ale mag nie przejął się tym i sam chwycił dłoń wojownika, mocno zaciskając na niej palce.

– Nie sądzę, byś chciał poczuć magię smoka bez osłony – powiedział cicho czarodziej, a to sprawiło, że Kurogane powtrzymał odruch wyrwania dłoni i postanowił czekać na ruch maga.

Fay wyciągnął przed siebie drugą dłoń. Spomiędzy palców wypłynęły nagle błękitno-fioletowe symbole, a ich ciąg otoczył ich obu. Przez kręgosłup bruneta przeszedł dziwny dreszcz, a powietrze dookoła na chwilę się ochłodziło.

– Nie mogę czuć magii, tak? – zapytał z przekąsem Kurogane, patrząc na wirujące wokół znaki.

– Ludzkiej nie – powiedział Fay, opuszczając dłoń. – Smocza to już inna kwestia.

Symbole z wolna rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a Kurogane zauważył, że powietrze lekko drży, jakby było rozgrzane płomieniem z ogniska.

– Dziewięć Trzcin, ukażesz się? – mag podniósł głowę do góry i zawołał w przestrzeń. – Mam do ciebie sprawę!

Sekundę później Kurogane gorąco podziękował w duchu czarodziejowi za to zaklęcie. Gałęzie drzew trzasnęły ogłuszająco, źdźbła traw i zarośla przygięły się do ziemi przez szalejący, gorący wiatr, kilka dzikich kwiatów na ich oczach wręcz uschło w mgnienie oka, a oni stali pośrodku tego chaosu, chronieni zaklęciem. W środku ochronnej bariery nie zmieniło się nic.

Kurogane nawet nie zorientował się, że odruchowo mocniej ścisnął palce czarodzieja, zbyt zaskoczony widokiem bestii, która zmaterializowała się w powietrzu.

– Młodszy Flourite – zamruczał smok głębokim głosem, od którego drżała ziemia. – Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać. Kogo przyprowadzasz?

– Jestem Kurogane.

W księżycowym świetle złote łuski smoka stały się perłowe. Wokół głowy miał kołnierz ostrych, czarnych kolców, takich samych jak te, który zdobiły tylną część ogona. Potężne łapy uzbrojone były w równie ostre pazury, które teraz zaczęły się chować, zupełnie jak u kota. Smok unosił się na dużych pierzastych skrzydłach, nie poruszając nimi.

Z wolna wicher, który przywołał swoim pojawieniem się, zaczął się uspokajać, ale Fay nie opuścił bariery.

– To nasz nowy nauczyciel od sztuk walki – wyjaśnił radośnie czarodziej.

Kurogane oszczędnie, ale z szacunkiem kiwnął głową bestii. Smok z wolna opadł na ziemię i złożył skrzydła. Siedząc, przewyższał wojownika dwukrotnie, a zęby, jakie błyskały w jego paszczy, gdy mówił, z pewnością mogły rozszarpać człowieka na strzępy.

Rozszarpać na strzępy. Kurogane na moment znieruchomiał, gdy do głowy wpadła mu pewna myśl, nim jednak rozwinęła się w jego umyśle, Fay zaczął paplać.

– … Stwierdziłem, że to świetna okazja, żeby was sobie przedstawić – mag zachowywał się tak, jakby gadał do oswojonego kota, a nie do bestii. – A skoro już mamy to za sobą, to czy możemy liczyć na pokaz ogni w tym roku, Dziewięć Trzcin?

Smok wypuścił nieco dymu z nozdrzy, co w jakiś dziwny sposób upodobniło go do wzdychającego człowieka, zirytowanego tym, że ciągle ktoś go o coś męczy.

– A czy kiedykolwiek odmówiłem udziału w tej waszej bzdurnej zabawie w straszenie, męczenie i upijanie biednych, nieświadomych tego, w co wdepnęli studentów, którą nazywacie otrzęsinami? – w głosie smoka zabrzmiała ironia.

Uśmiech Faya był równie olśniewający, co siedem gwiazd na niebie.

– To my się upijamy po uroczystości, uczniowie są na to za młodzi. Po prostu kultura wymaga zapytać, prawda, Kuro-rin? – czarodziej uśmiechnął się do Kurogane, który na to tylko wywrócił oczami, dając do zrozumienia, co sądzi o manierach Faya. Ten szybko jednak spoważniał. – Co cię tak zdenerwowało przed chwilą?

Źrenice smoka nagle się zwęziły do postaci pionowych szparek, co sprawiło, że jego tęczówki wyglądały jak połyskujące w ciemności srebrne monety.

– Wyczułem smród istoty, którego gatunku smoki nienawidzą i wpadają w szał, czując go – powiedział chłodno Dziewięć Trzcin. – Raz przyniosłeś ten smród tutaj, pamiętam. Twoja krew nim cuchnęła.

Fay drgnął. Wolna dłoń, do tej pory wisząca swobodnie wzdłuż tułowia, znów powędrowała do oka. Tym razem mag nie zamaskował tego gestu. Kurogane przyjrzał mu się uważnie i zdał sobie sprawę, że mag ściska jego palce mocniej niż do tej pory.

– Lepiej by było dla tej istoty, by _odszedł_ jak najdalej – szepnął czarodziej.

– Pamiętaj, czym jestem – parsknął smok, a gorący oddech uderzył w magiczną osłonę, nie robiąc im krzywdy. Wydawało się, że smok przestał zwracać uwagę na Kurogane, całkowicie wpatrzony w czarodzieja. – I do czego mnie stworzono. Czyż nie składałeś przysięgi, ubierając profesorską togę?

Fay uniósł głowę, posyłając smokowi najbardziej fałszywy uśmiech, jaki Kurogane widział w życiu.

– Interesy Fiyero są drogie mojemu sercu – zapewnił, kładąc dłoń na piersi.

– Dzieci zobaczą pokaz – smok z miejsca wybił się na tylnych łapach i zawisł nad nimi. – A ty przestań śnić.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o tym, jak leżał w czerwieni, pośród magii szalejącej wśród ruin budynku, czując, jak krew sączy się z jego twarzy. Ktoś niedaleko kaszlał, utykając i potykając się próbował uciec. Fay próbował go wołać, ale żaden dźwięk nie był w stanie przejść mu przez gardło. Został sam.

Śnił. Oczy płonęły złotem, a źrenice były kocie, albo smocze, ale ich spojrzenie było pełne współczucia. Istota niebędąca człowiekiem się nad nim pochyliła.

Otrzymał pomoc w zamian za milczenie.

* * *

To była wyjątkowo interesująca pozycja. Kurogane lekko zagiął stronę księgi i zamyślił się. Jak jedna osoba może pokonać armię? Postukał palcem w skórzaną okładkę. Odpowiedź nasuwała się sama. Smok.

Główną wadą tego planu było to, że jedyny smok, jakiego Kurogane znał, pewnie by się nie kwapił do słuchania rozkazów.

Cóż. Kurogane westchnął i upił łyk kawy – genialny wynalazek tego świata, musiał przyznać – i dalej przeglądał bestiariusz w poszukiwaniu inspiracji.

* * *

Przejrzysta kulka unosiła się nad blatem biurka, wolno obracając się wokół własnej osi. Fay opierał się łokciami o biurko i z zamyśleniem ssąc końcówkę pióra, przyglądał się jej od dłuższej chwili. Wokół niego leżało luzem kilkanaście kartek z notatkami.

– Jesteś sercem ochronnym, co, malutka? – lekko szturchnął kulkę stalówką. Magiczny artefakt na moment zabłysły perłowo, a moc, którą w sobie skrywał, dała się odczuć. Fay skrzywił się.

Była potężna i jej moc rosła. Nic dziwnego. Nie miał wiele czasu na rozwikłanie jej zagadki. Magia ochronna była w końcu jego specjalizacją, prawda?

– Skąd jesteś, co chronisz i co odróżnia cię od innych serc?

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o białookim mężczyźnie rozrywanym na strzępy przez złotołuską bestię, której dosiadał. Śnił o zrujnowanym kraju, o uschłych drzewach i wyschłych strumieniach.

I o malutkiej kulce w jego dłoni, która sprawiała, że życie wracało do cesarskiego pałacu.

 **c.d.n.**


	5. Tam, gdzie kochamy

**A/N:** Nowy rozdział? W mniej niż pół roku? :D

* * *

Dwie mile od Fiyero znajdowało się tętniące życiem miasto. Chociaż Patriam nie należało z pewnością do największych miejscowości tego świata, zdecydowanie było tu głośno i tłoczno. Po brukowanych ulicach mknęły powozy, zaprzężone w smukłe, wysokie konie, których wygląd nieco dezorientował Kurogane.

Przywykł do niskich, wytrzymałych kuców, podczas gdy tutejsze, zarówno te wierzchnie, jak i pociągowe, wydawały się eteryczne i kruche. Mimo nóg, które wyglądały, jakby miał je połamać chociażby najlżejszy powiew wiatru, i długiej, giętkiej szyi gęsto nakrapianej cętkami, konie ciągnęły powozy bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Ich długie ogony i grzywy połyskiwały perłowo.

– To rasa lugal – wyjaśnił uśmiechnięty Fay, uczepiony ramienia Kurogane. W dalszej, nieustającej paplaninie, wyjaśnił, że wyhodowano je za pomocą magii, kilka pokoleń przed tym, jak zabroniono używania jej do krzyżowania gatunków. Dla lugali, królewskich koni, odstąpiono od tego prawa i magicy mogli swobodnie kontynuować hodowlę rasy, co skutkowało tym, że zamożniejszego mieszkańca tych okolic stać było na jednego z nich.

Kurogane słuchał jednym uchem o koniach, rozglądając się dookoła. Budynki były dość wysokie i wyraźnie zadbane; na żadnej fasadzie deski nie gniły ani nie próchniały, a wypełniające drewniane szkielety szare cegły były starannie ułożone. Strzeliste dachy wieńczyły metalowe ozdoby, połyskujące w świetle słońca.

Dolna kondygnacja budynków przeznaczona była na sklepy i usługi, podczas gdy w oknach wyższych pięter wisiały kolorowe zasłony, a gdzieniegdzie w bocznych uliczkach od balkonu do balkonu rozciągnięte były sznurki z praniem. Spacerowali teraz główną ulicą, a Fay ciągnął Kurogane od jednego miejsca do drugiego; a to do uroczej, obrośniętej czerwonordzawym bluszczem piwniczki z winem – Kurogane w myślach zanotował sobie to miejsce – a to do krawca, gdzie mag odbierał zamówione wcześniej szaty, a w końcu do niewielkiego sklepiku gdzieś na uboczu.

Kurogane, nie rozpoznając przeznaczenia miejsca, zatrzymał się w progu, podczas gdy mag radośnie wszedł po schodkach do wnętrza. Młoda kobieta za ladą półleżała rozleniwiona na krześle, ale na widok czarodzieja poderwała się i wyraźnie ożywiła.

– Profesor Flourite!

Kurogane patrzył z powątpiewaniem, jak mag beztrosko wydaje pieniądze ze szkolnego skarbca. Dzisiejszego poranka, wolnego od zajęć, Fay wyciągnął Kurogane z łóżka, by zrobić zakupy na przyszłe otrzęsiny. Dlaczego Kurogane się na to zgodził, do tej pory nie rozumiał.

Nie rozumiał też, dlaczego jakieś pięć minut później maszerował ze stertą kolorowych materiałów, wstążek, dziwnych sznurków z kolorowymi, malutkimi kryształkami nań zawieszonymi, pudełeczek z niewiadomą zawartością i innych przedmiotów, których nie był w stanie zidentyfikować. Trzymał to wszystko w ramionach, podczas gdy Fay szedł obok, pogwizdując i trzymając ręce za głową.

Mijając kamienny mostek nad niewielkim potokiem przepływającym przez Patriam, Kurogane wpadł na pomysł, by maga przypadkiem utopić.

– Dlaczego to ja mam to dźwigać?!

– Kuro-chan, nie bądź zły... – zaczął śpiewnie czarodziej. Kurogane aż się wzdrygnął, słysząc, jak mag próbuje – nieudolnie! – naśladować tytuły grzecznościowe z jego świata. Na bogów, nie powinien się tak do niego zwracać! Nie był ani dzieckiem, ani... Zażenowany, przestał o tym myśleć. Postanowił wybić magowi tę marną próbę przypodobania mu się kiedy indziej. Naprawdę, Yuui jako bibliotekarz chyba powinien zadbać o to, by Fay przeczytał chociaż rozdział o świecie Kurogane, zamiast używać niewłaściwych tytułów po przejrzeniu pobieżnie dwóch akapitów...

– Kuro-taaan, nie bocz się...

Kurogane westchnął ciężko i mruknął coś pod nosem. Fay porzucił temat potencjalnego obrażania się i teraz machał dłonią jakiejś staruszce. Kurogane zerknął na kobiecinę. Nie był zdziwiony, zauważywszy, że i ona ma na sobie szaty. W Patriam magów było pełno; robili zakupy, plotkowali, a poza tym kręciła się tu szkolna młodzież, którą łatwo było rozpoznać po kolorze szat.

Szarzy pierwszoroczni, płowi rok starsi, złocisty rocznik trzeci, pomarańczowo–czerwony czwarty... Coś jednak mu nie pasowało.

– Studenci zazwyczaj się ubierają nor... przebierają, gdy nie ma zajęć – zauważył, i w porę powstrzymał się od określenia czarodziejskich szat jako nienormalnych. W otoczeniu tylu magów nie było to ani uprzejme, ani bezpieczne.

– Królewski nakaz – odparł Fay cicho i jakby nieco niechętnie.

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli dobrze się orientował w tutejszej polityce, region, w którym się znajdował, posiadał pewną autonomię i skupiał znaczną większość krajowych czarodziejów... ciężko było cokolwiek dowiedzieć się o reszcie państwa, zarówno nauczyciele, jak i uczniowie w Fiyero nie wykazywali zbytniej chęci do kontynuowania rozmowy, gdy tylko próbował o to pytać.

– Ma problem z magami? – zapytał prosto z mostu.

Fay westchnął.

– W sedno – powiedział, skręcając w boczną uliczkę. Ściszył nieco głos i zmarszczył brwi. – Do tej pory magowie zawsze byli... niezależni. Patriam też zawsze rządziło się samo... Królowi nie podoba się też, jakim autorytetem wśród magów cieszy się Clow. Pewnie się boi, że gdyby Clow zechciał, to mógłby zmieść z powierzchni ziemi cały królewski pałac i objąć władzę absolutną – ton głosu Faya był poważny. Kurogane zanotował sobie kolejną uwagę w mentalnym notatniku: nie drażnić Reeda. – Król Naaveda próbuje od lat ograniczyć magów.

– W jaki sposób? – Kurogane uniósł brew. Wyglądało na to, że ten świat, jakkolwiek dziwny i odrealniony, ma całkiem przyziemne problemy.

– Drobiazgi – odpowiedział Fay. Wyszli na duży plac. Kurogane nie miał pojęcia, dokąd idą. – Obowiązek noszenia szat w miejscach publicznych, stopniowe, bardzo stopniowe ograniczenia Rady Czarodziejskiej w ciągu ostatnich lat, obowiązek rejestracji narodzin czarodziejskich dzieci, rejestry bliźniąt, jasnowidzów, uczniów Fiyero... Naaveda chyba boi się radykalniejszych posunięć, ale przez lata zrobił wiele malutkich kroczków.

Wojownik zerknął na maga z boku.

– Boi się buntu – stwierdził krótko. – Miałby jakieś szanse?

Fay zwolnił kroku i pokręcił głową.

– Gdyby wszyscy magowie stanęli do walki... – powiedział cicho. – jego armia nie miałaby żadnych szans. Ale nikt nie chce wojny domowej.

To było oczywiste. Nikt nigdy nie chciał wojny, a mimo wszystko one wybuchały. Kurogane odbiegł myślami od bieżących spraw królestwa, bo to przed nimi pojawił się spory budynek stajni. Przebiegł wzrokiem po białych ścianach budynku, a potem skierował wzrok na wybieg.

Stajnia z pewnością szczyciła się pięknymi lugalami, pasącymi się na trawie. Za drewnianym płotem zgromadził się niewielki tłum i dyskutował z magiem w ciemnej szacie, stojącym wewnątrz wybiegu i głaskającym łeb jednego z koni. Na drugim, mniejszym wybiegu znajdowało się natomiast kilka zwierząt, które dla Kurogane były bardziej znajome. To te konie widział w okolicach Fiyero i to jeden z nich sprawił, że pomyślał o własnym.

– Wspomniałeś o wierzchowcu – odparł niewinnie Fay, gdy Kurogane spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią. No proszę. Mag się jednak przydawał. Oddał zakupy czarodziejowi i ruszył w kierunku mniejszego z wybiegów.

Młody koń o kasztanowej maści wyglądał na silnego, zdrowego i odważnego. Kurogane oparł się o płot i chwilę obserwował, jak zwierzę skubie trawę. Był w wystarczającym wieku, by rozpocząć ujeżdżanie, może nawet był już w jego trakcie. Takiego konia później należało wyszkolić do walki, nauczyć, by nie bał się szczęku żelaza...

Fay, odłożywszy pakunki na trawę, przystanął obok niego.

– Myślisz o zemście?

Kurogane drgnął, słysząc ten cichy ton. Zacisnął zęby i spojrzał w bok, by napotkać błękitne, zamyślone spojrzenie Faya.

– Jak dużo wiesz i skąd? – zapytał chłodno. Nie przypominał sobie, by komukolwiek powiedział o tym, co wydarzyło się w Nihon. Jeśli ta Wiedźma...

– Niektórzy magowie potrafią wyczuwać ból straty – powiedział cicho Fay, patrząc przed siebie. – To wszystko. A ty nim promieniujesz na odległość, Kuro-sama. Cokolwiek się stało, bardzo cię to zraniło. Jesteś wojownikiem, a twój świat znany jest z honorowych, nieustraszonych wojowników. Domyślam się, że chcesz pomścić te osoby... Dobry koń mógłby w tym pomóc.

Kurogane wypuścił powietrze przez zęby i powstrzymał się od westchnienia.

– Nie jestem w stanie zemścić się sam – odpowiedział szczerze, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie dość, że przyznał się do tego przed samym sobą, to jeszcze w obecności praktycznie obcej osoby. Kurogane nie uważał siebie za osobę potrzebującą wsparcia, ale teraz, gdy wyrzucił z siebie te słowa, nagle poczuł się odrobinę lżej. – Chociaż chciałbym. Dla Tomoyo.

Białooki dysponował armią; Kurogane miał swój miecz. Jak doskonałe nie były jego umiejętności szermiercze, nie był głupcem, by stawać naprzeciw wojsku w pojedynkę. Jak dotąd nie udało mu się wymyślić żadnej strategii. Musiałby przenieść się do Nihon i zorientować się, czy może jednak ktoś przeżył rzeź, poszukać w kraju potencjalnych sojuszników...

Fay przyglądał mu się zamyślony. Po dłuższej chwili bycia obiektem takiej obserwacji Kurogane nie wytrzymał.

– Co?

– Już wiem – wyszeptał czarodziej, otwierając szerzej oczy. – To ma związek z tobą.

– O czym ty do cholery mówisz?

Mag sięgnął do kieszeni szaty. Perłowa kulka, ta sama, którą włożyła mu w dłonie umierająca Tomoyo, zabłysła perłowo w bladych dłoniach Faya. Kurogane otworzył usta, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

– Dał mi ją Clow – powiedział cicho Fay, przykrywając artefakt dłonią, by nie przykuwał niepotrzebnej uwagi. – Bez słowa wyjaśnienia, miałem ją zbadać... To serce ochronne, przedmiot chroniący kraj albo miasto... w tym świecie każdy władca ma taką, myślałem, że to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale to jest inne. Silniejsze. I... zaklęte w inny sposób.

Przed oczami Kurogane stanęły poszarpane ciała członków rodziny cesarskiej.

– Badałem dalej – Fay opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. – To serce zaklinano setki razy, za każdym razem inną magiczną krwią, ale zawsze spokrewnioną. Tutejsze serca, serca z innych światów, o których słyszeliśmy, niszczą się po śmierci zaklinającego i trzeba wykonać nowe. Nie są też połączone w żaden sposób z krwią aktualnego władcy, działają zależnie od czarownika, a nie od tego, kto zasiada na tronie. Ale to nie. Ludzie, którzy je zaklinali, zawsze byli krewnymi władcy. Część z nich oprócz swojej magii wlało w nie również swój obraz i imię. Odczytałem kilka ostatnich imion. Tomoyo to ostatnie z nich...

– Tomoyo miała zostać kapłanką, szkoliła się – wychrypiał Kurogane. – Była córką cesarza... Służyłem jej.

Fay kiwnął głową. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał wojownikowi w oczy. Smutno, współczująco.

– Serce – powiedział cicho. – będzie chronić kraj przed zniszczeniem, dopóki krew jej władców żyje... Kuro-tan?

Kurogane przymknął oczy. Zobaczył płonący pałac, płonące pola, lasy... wszystko to, co widywał w snach, przez które budził się w środku nocy.

– Oni wszyscy zginęli – powiedział głucho. – Nie ma już w Nihon nikogo, w kim płynęłaby ta krew.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o błękitnych oczach i perłowym lśnieniu prześwitującym przez blade, smukłe palce. O łopoczących połach białego _furisode_ , błyskających w zimnej, pustej ciemności cesarskiego pałacu, który przemierzali. O jego własnych rękach, wyciągniętych do przodu, by chwycić materiał i pozostać w cieple i blasku.

Śnił o Sercu Chryzantemy, które nagle wyślizgnęło się z rąk czarodzieja, o wysokim, głośnym dźwięku i mroku, który nagle otoczył ich obu, gdy magiczny przedmiot rozbił się na maleńkie kawałki.

Obudził się gwałtownie, mając niejasne wrażenie, że coś się dopiero wydarzy.

* * *

W mieście było łatwo się schować; w tłumie ludzi nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego okrytą szczelnie kapturem głowę i szaty zakrywające prawie całe ciało. Może gdyby przystanął... ale płynął, przemykał między ludźmi i końmi, migał w oczach przechodniów, starając się być jedynie optycznym złudzeniem, czymś, co znika, gdy się znów skieruje nań wzrok. Jego magia pomagała mu się ukryć, ale i tak nie czuł się komfortowo.

Wolałby noc, spokojną, cichą, księżycową noc, podczas której byłby w pełni sił. Mógłby spokojnie przemierzać miasto, kryjąc się w cieniu, pozostając potężniejszy od każdego napotkanego człowieka. Nocami ich gatunek był potężny; niestety jego cel był człowiekiem, a ci mieli irytujący, dzienny tryb życia.

Wydawało mu się, że już go wyczuł gdzieś na ulicach; w natłoku zapachów natknął się na jeden, wyraźnie naznaczony wonią jego brata, dla innych istot już zbyt słabą, by można było ją rozpoznać. Ale ślad rozpłynął się, rozwiał, a on znów błądził po mieście, próbując odnaleźć swój cel.

Zaklął w myślach. Miał nadzieję, że odnajdzie czarodzieja w mieście i nie będzie musiał zbliżać się do Fiyero. Był osłabiony i musiał uważać, by przy ruchu nie odsłonić skóry, ale i tak było to bezpieczniejsze od wchodzenia na terytorium smoka.

Nie był głupi. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by bestia go wyczuła. Nawet jeśli był dzieckiem nocy i posiadał jej najpotężniejsze moce, ożywiona magia rozdarłaby go na strzępy.

Aż dziwne, że bestia pozwoliła wejść na teren magicznej uczelni temu czarodziejowi, pomyślał, chowając się w jednej z bocznych uliczek i przywierając plecami do ściany. W cieniu był prawie niewidoczny.

 _Powinien był go zabić. W końcu po to stwarza się smoki, a w nim płynie krew Subaru._

Nawet jeśli smok postanowił odwrócić się od swej natury, Kamui nie zamierzał. Dobrze, że Subaru nie wiedział o jego wyprawie, z pewnością by się sprzeciwił. Jego brat miał zbyt miękkie serce, a taka przypadłość zazwyczaj przynosiła wampirom zgubę.

To nic, że czarownika nie było już w mieście. I Kamui, i jego cel byli długowieczni, więc on będzie cierpliwie czekał, nawet jeśli miało upłynąć wiele tygodni, nim będzie miał okazję dopaść Flourite'a z dala od Fiyero.

* * *

Yuui odchylił się na krześle i westchnął, ściskając palcami płatki nosa. Biblioteka – w końcu! – wyludniła się i zapanowała w niej przyjemna cisza.

Nieprzekonany zerknął na stos książek czekających na wpisanie do rejestru i podpisanie ich. Seishirou co rok brał listę sugestii, powstającą przez poprzednie miesiące przy pomocy zarówno bibliotekarza, jak i pozostałych nauczycieli, i wydawał szkolne pieniądze na zakup nowych ksiąg. Fiyero mogło poszczycić się największą biblioteką w regionie, jeśli nie w całym królestwie, i chociaż napawało to Yuuia dumą, ilość pracy chwilami go przytłaczała.

Tytułów było mnóstwo i nie ograniczały się tylko do ich świata. Odkąd magiczne wynalazki na to pozwalały, przez portale przepływała wiedza tysięcy czarodziei z setek wymiarów; traktaty magiczne, bestiariusze, opasłe tomiszcza zaklęć...

Yuui westchnął ciężko, sięgając po pierwszą z książek na szczycie sterty wysokiej na dobre półtora metra. Gdy zobaczył tytuł napisany dziwacznym alfabetem, przypominającym bardziej ozdobne zawijasy niż litery, odłożył ją na bok. Najpierw to, co mógł przeczytać bez większych trudności... Wziął do ręki wyglądający na delikatny zwój z żółtawego papieru i zerknął na nagłówek.

 _Jak to upir od zgonu ocali, czyli krew krwiopijcy lekiem na agonię. Hipotetyczne rozważania i zapis eksperymentów._

Yuui wpatrywał się chwilę w zwój, a potem zaczął czytać. Nagle cisza biblioteki, do tej pory przyjemna, wydała mu się złowieszcza.

 _...problem nie tkwi jednak w leczeniu; nawet niewielka ilość krwi może uratować człowieka od śmierci, a przynajmniej ją oddalić. Największym problemem są tu same wampiry; te istoty, słusznie budzące grozę i nienawiść, bardzo dbają o swoje tajemnice i dzielenie się krwią uznają za akt na tyle intymny, że użycie jej do leczenia przypadkowych ludzi jest dla nich zniewagą, hańbą i profanacją._

Yuui zatrzymał palec na ostatnim słowie. Wolno odłożył zwój na biurko, przycisnąwszy go przyciskiem do papieru, i wstał. Ruszył w kierunku regałów, minął dwa, skręcił w trzeci i bezbłędnie odnalazł półkę z książkami poświęconymi wampirom.

Dzięki prorektorowi była całkiem obszerna. Powiódł palcem po tytułach, aż w końcu wyciągnął cienką pozycję o życiu społecznym i zwyczajach tych mrocznych istot.

Spis treści był krótki, a rozdziały krótkie, niektóre nie zajmowały więcej niż dwóch stron. O ile opisów polowań, przemian i magicznych zdolności było całkiem sporo, najwidoczniej autor nie dokopał się do zbyt wielu informacji o wampirzej codzienności.

 _Wampiry są raczej samotnikami. Krwiopijcy nie wiążą się na stałe z przedstawicielami swojego gatunku, spotykając się jedynie na czas parzenia się, a potomstwo zostaje porzucone przez matkę, gdy uzyska samodzielność. Zdarzają się czasem przypadki dwóch lub więcej wampirów żyjących razem; zazwyczaj jest to rodzeństwo._

 _Mimo samotniczego trybu życia wampiry spotykają się na tzw. wiecach. Zaobserwowano to w przynajmniej dwudziestu światach, w których krwiopijcy występują. Wiadomo, że wampiry mają swój kodeks i bardzo poważnie podchodzą do przejawów jego łamania. Przykładem mogą być morderstwa honorowe dokonywane na innych wampirach bądź ludziach, którzy w jakiś sposób..._

Bibliotekarz przestał czytać. Potem jego wzrok padł na drugą półkę, usytuowaną naprzeciwko tej o wampirach. Smoki. Dwie półki niżej znajdowała się obszerna pozycja o założeniu Fiyero.

Yuui nie musiał jej czytać, znał ją prawie na pamięć. To, że kilkaset lat wcześniej zaraza zdziesiątkowała królestwo Valerii, a broczący krwią ludzie umierający na ulicach Patriam przywołali tam spragnione wampiry, było znaną historią. Problemy z tego wynikające, ludzkie próby zredukowania rosnącej gwałtownie populacji wampirów, również.

Dziewięć Trzcin, pomyślał Yuui, czując, jak przechodzą go dreszcze.

Clow Reed nie był pierwszym rektorem Fiyero, chociaż z pewnością najpotężniejszym. Ale i jego poprzednicy byli na tyle silni magicznie, by tworzyć ziejące ogniem bestie, które doskonale radziły sobie z polowaniem na dzieci nocy.

To, że ich region cieszył się autonomią przez tak długi czas, zawdzięczali magom i ich smokom, którzy wyrwali ten teren z łap wampirów. Od dawna nie widziano tu wampira, ale rosnąca obsesja Seishirou i dziwne zachowanie Faya... Yuui nie był głupi.

Któregoś dnia Fay wrócił do domu blady, roztrzęsiony, a smok nie chciał go wpuścić na tereny uniwersytetu. Seishirou, który wybrał się do Miasta Kwasu razem z Fayem, wrócił poprzedniego dnia, milcząc i nie chcąc odpowiedzieć bibliotekarzowi, gdzie jest jego brat. Trzymał dłonie na ramionach dziecka, chłopca o różnobarwnym spojrzeniu, jednego z tutejszych studentów, na którego Yuui nigdy wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi.

Im więcej czasu upływało i im częściej natykał się na to dziecko, tym mniej był pewny tego, że prawe oko od zawsze było błękitne. Ten błękit widywał każdego dnia; w lustrze i na twarzy brata.

Fay nigdy nie powiedział bratu, nad czym pracowali. Ale coś się zmieniło od jego powrotu. Nerwowy tik, spoglądanie na różnookiego chłopca ze strachem. Była sytuacja, którą Fay określił kłótnią z Seishirou, chociaż Yuui nazwałby to próbą morderstwa w afekcie, rzecz, którą obaj zainteresowani próbowali zamieść pod dywan. I były nocne wędrówki do biblioteki, właśnie do tego regału, do wampirów i smoków. To była jego biblioteka i żadne, nawet najcichsze, najbardziej sprytne wejście do środka nie umykało jego uwadze. Nie potrzebował do tego magii.

– Muszę iść do Reeda – powiedział pewnie Yuui zakurzonym księgom.

Jego brat znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie.

* * *

Jedna rzecz mu nie pasowała.

– Kazała mi je wziąć, by nie dostało się w jego ręce – rzucił to słowo w ciszę, ale mag wydawał się od razu pojąć, że Kurogane mówi o Sercu. Uniósł wzrok znad sterty dokumentów. – Skoro z jej śmiercią przestało działać... po co?

– Nie przestało – Fay spojrzał w kierunku biurka. Serce unosiło się nad blatem i promieniowało światłem. – Ciągle działa, chociaż według mojej wiedzy powinno przestać...

Kurogane przymknął oczy; czuł się zmęczony. Cały dzień spędzili na przygotowaniach. Chociaż sam pomysł otrzęsin nadal był dla Kurogane całkowicie absurdalny, dotrzymywał czarodziejowi towarzystwa. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że ten blondyn, pomijając idiotyczne zachowania, był całkiem miłym człowiekiem. Nie spoglądał na niego z wiecznym żalem w oczach, jak Nadeshiko, chociaż wiedział znacznie więcej od niej. No i Serce było teraz w jego rękach, więc i tak czuł się w obowiązku być blisko... Wiedźma musiała maczać w tym palce.

– Czy rodzina cesarska... – zaczął wolno, ostrożnie Fay. – Miała innych krewnych? Dalekie kuzynki, wżenione w rodziny władców ziemskich, młodszych braci, którzy wybrali inne życie... nieuznane dzieci...?

– Nie wiem – stwierdził Kurogane, orientując się, że naprawdę nie wie. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, bo dotąd oczywistym było dla niego, że rodziną cesarską stanowili cesarz i dwie jego córki. Ale on był młody, nie wiedział wiele o tym, co działo się w pałacu przed tym, jak zaczął służbę praktycznie jeszcze jako dziecko. Któraś z opcji wymieniona przez maga była prawdopodobna. – Myślisz, że żyje ktoś, to ma prawa do tronu? Bękarty nie...

– Nie musi mieć praw do tronu, magii to nie interesuje. Wystarczy niezbyt rozrzedzona krew – Fay wpatrywał się w Serce, marszcząc brwi. – Ale twoja księżniczka... nie chciała, by Białooki dostał Serce. Tylko czarodziej lub kapłan może próbować modyfikować taki artefakt. Osoba niemagiczna nie mogłaby go wykorzystać. Dla niej byłoby tylko ozdobą.

Kurogane zaklął cicho. Czyli jego wróg posiada nie dość, że armię, to jeszcze magiczne moce po swojej stronie? Spojrzał na czarodzieja, który znów pochylił się nad dokumentami. Jasne kosmyki opadały mu na oczy, a Fay coraz częściej przymykał powieki ze zmęczenia. Kurogane odruchowo patrzył wtedy na bliznę.

Fay wyczuł spojrzenie; uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko, łagodnie, nieco smutno, co sprawiło, że Kurogane speszył się i sięgnął po kielich z winem, by tylko zatuszować swoje gapienie się.

Przygotowania do otrzęsin zajmowały zaskakująco dużo czasu. Kurogane był zdziwiony, gdy dowiedział się, że oznaczało to nie tylko zakup i rozwieszenie dekoracji, ale wymyślenie swojego rodzaju konkurencji. Próby dla nowych studentów miały być unikalne i spodziewano się, że nie będą pokrywać się z tymi, które miały miejsce w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, więc mieli pełne ręce roboty.

Dyskutując z tym irytującym czarownikiem o tym, jak nastraszyć młodziaków, przynajmniej przestawał na chwilę myśleć o jego obracającym się w ruinę kraju. To był trzeci dzień, który spędzili na organizacji wydarzenia, również trzeci wieczór w saloniku komnat bliźniaków, wśród miękkich kanap, złotych kręgów światła rzucanych przez lampiony i pysznego alkoholu, którego czarodziej nie oszczędzał, a taką gościnność Kurogane bardzo doceniał.

Yuui zawsze witał go miłym uśmiechem i znikał we własnym pokoju. Pracowali we dwóch, zaskakująco dobrze się rozumiejąc, ale również coraz częściej wracali do tematu Serca.

– Dał mi je Clow – powtórzył Fay, sięgając po swój alkohol. – Nikomu nie spowiada się ze swoich planów, nawet gdybym spytał, nic by nie powiedział... Spróbuję, ale wątpię.

– Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że moc Serca rośnie.

– Chłonie magię z całej okolicy – potwierdził Fay. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, co dzieje się z zaklęciem serc, jeśli znajdują się poza ich światem.

Kurogane zacisnął palce na kielichu. Wino o złocistej barwie było przepyszne i chyba znacznie mocniejsze niż jakikolwiek alkohol, który miał wcześniej w ustach. Czując zawroty głowy, żałował, że wypił go tak dużo, nim się zorientował.

– Ono musi wrócić do Nihon.

– Razem z tobą, co...? – mruknął cicho Fay, ale Kurogane tego nie dosłyszał. – Zabiją cię – dodał głośniej.

– Do tego nie mogę dopuścić – Kurogane odsunął od siebie kielich. – Zastanawiam się, czy ona...

– ...czy wiedziała? – wszedł mu w drogę Fay. Zamyślił się. – Jeśli była adeptką, mogła nie znać całej mocy Serca... Zaklinała je, owszem, ale... Zresztą – westchnął, odłożył na bok dokumenty i przymknął oczy, opierając się wygodniej o oparcie sofy. – Ja też nie wiem, co jeszcze może zrobić.

Kurogane śledził smukłe palce, które znów powędrowały do blizny. Mag nie wydawał się tego świadomy.

– Co stało ci się w oko?

Nie zadałby tego pytania, gdyby nie wypił tyle alkoholu. W końcu przeszłość zostawało się za sobą... a tak przynajmniej uważał, nim nastąpił atak, bo okazało się, że to wcale nie takie łatwe. Mag drgnął, otworzył oczy i posłał mu blady uśmiech.

– Nieudane eksperymenty – powiedział lekkim tonem, ale Kurogane wyczuł, że odpowiedź jest ogólnikowa nie bez powodu. – Nie boli, ale cieszy mnie twoja troska, Kuro-rin.

Kurogane, z jakiegoś powodu nagle zmieszany, postanowił zmienić temat. Pochylił się nad papierami, w szczególności nad mapką Patriam, i popukał w nią palcem, świadomy świdrującego spojrzenia niebieskich oczu.

– Podchody...?

– A masz jakiś pomysł? – ożywił się mag. Zmienił pozycję; usiadł, podkulając jedną nogę i przysunął się do Kurogane, by spojrzeć na mapę. – Na pewno znasz się na ukrywaniu się i tropieniu, prawda?

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o wiotkiej dziewczynce o śniadej skórze, bawiącej się z psem na tyłach domostwa. Krótko ścięte włosy ledwie poruszały się na wietrze, a jej usta rozciągnięte były w uśmiechu.

Był dzieckiem, a matka mówiła do niego, że pobawi się ze swoją daleką kuzynką podczas następnej wizyty. Jego ojciec skinął poważnie głową i wziął go za rękę, prowadząc w stronę wyjścia.

Nie było następnego razu.

* * *

– Garda! – zirytowany Kurogane westchnął, potarł oczy i spojrzał jeszcze raz na zawstydzoną brakiem postępów uczennicę. – Dziewczyno, zapominasz o obronie. I nie wkładasz w atak żadnej siły – dodał, jakoś tak łagodniej.

– Nie lubię walczyć – powiedziała cicho, mrugając zielonymi oczami. – nie chcę się uczyć, jak kogoś zranić.

Kurogane westchnął. Krótkim ruchem głowy nakazał dziewczynie, by odeszła z nim na bok, podczas gdy reszta klasy nadal ćwiczyła walkę. Sakura usiadła na skrzynce pod ścianą magazynu na broń, a Kurogane przykucnął naprzeciwko, by ich oczy znalazły się na takim samym poziomie.

– Nie uczysz się, jak kogoś zranić – powiedział powoli. – Uczysz się, jak chronić tych, na których ci należy. Nie zawsze... nie zawsze będziesz mogła ochronić kogoś za pomocą magicznego zaklęcia.

Córka Nadeshiko była bardzo dobra w magii ochronnej; Fay uznawał ją za jedną z najlepszych uczennic z drugiego roku i uważał, że może stać się w przyszłości specjalistką od barier. Miała jednak problem z używaniem siły – czy to magicznej, czy fizycznej – przeciwko innym. Dobrze to o niej świadczyło, ale musiała nauczyć się walczyć we własnej obronie.

Spojrzenie dziewczyny powędrowało na moment na widoczną z pola treningowego Wieżę Sztuk, gdzie mieszkali jej rodzice wraz z innymi nauczycielami, a potem w kierunku manekinów treningowych i różnookiego chłopca.

– Czy muszę więc atakować? – zapytała.

Kurogane wahał się nad odpowiedzią.

– Czasami sama obrona nie wystarczy – powiedział w końcu cicho. – Jeśli nie chcesz nazywać tego „atakiem", pomyśl o tym jako o „powstrzymaniu". Uderzając pierwsza, powstrzymujesz wroga przed zadaniem ciosu, który może skrzywdzić twoich bliskich. Wtedy on skupia się na tobie, nie na nich.

Te wielkie, zielone oczy patrzyły na niego przeszywająco. Cholerni magowie, cholerni Empaci. Nie czuł się komfortowo, mimo że to dziecko nie miało żadnego zamiaru go skrzywdzić. Po prostu patrzyło w głąb jego duszy i czuło jego ból, nawet nie robiąc tego specjalnie.

– Kurogane–sensei... – zaczęła cicho Sakura. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że chce powiedzieć mu coś osobistego, coś związanego z tym, co w nim ujrzała, ale to wrażenie minęło. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Chyba rozumiem.

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i wstał. Dziewczyna z werwą zeskoczyła ze skrzynki, z nową energią powróciła do swojego miecza i spytała chłopca, czy mógłby z nią poćwiczyć. Poczuł dumę.

– Doskonale sobie radzisz jako nauczyciel, Kuro-sama.

Mag chodził niemalże niepostrzeżenie. Kurogane obrócił głowę, spojrzał na Faya, który najwidoczniej był już po zajęciach, bo porzucił biało-błękitne nauczycielskie szaty na rzecz granatowych, dyskretnie ozdabianych złotą nicią. Słońce południa tańczyło w jego włosach.

Lekcja już powinna się skończyć. Fay przychodził, gdy kończył swój wykład, zawsze puszczając studentów chwilę wcześniej i zaciągał Kurogane na obiad. Ten zaskakująco szybko przyzwyczaił się do tego, że jest zaciągany do jadalni profesorów i je pyszne posiłki, słuchając jednym uchem trajkotania czarodzieja.

Coraz częściej uśmiechał się pod nosem, słysząc kolejną głupią uwagę, a wtedy i mag odwzajemniał uśmiech, a jego oczy zaczynały lśnić.

Lekcje, podczas których uczniowie słuchali jego rad i próbowali walczyć tak, jak im pokazywał. Pokoje w wieży, które stały się przytulniejsze, odkąd Nadeshiko przyniosła mu więcej lamp i trochę ozdób, mimo że zaklinał się, że ich nie potrzebuje. Rutyna i spokój.

Minął zaledwie miesiąc, odkąd tu przybył, a kilka dni, odkąd zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z tym czarodziejem, ale z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu Kurogane nagle poczuł się jak w domu.

To była pierwsza noc od ataku, którą przespał spokojnie, niedręczony koszmarami.


	6. Pożoga i tornado

Córka dwójki potężnych czarodziejów, w dodatku profesorów w najsłynniejszej akademii magicznej tego świata, od zawsze czuła, że jeśli nie osiągnie wiele, sprawi zawód. I to nawet nie rodzicom czy bratu. Miała to szczęście doskonale wiedzieć, że oni kochać ją będą niezależnie od tego, jaką drogę obierze. To raczej oczekiwania Rady Czarodziejskiej i innych dorosłych ją niepokoiły.

Wychowała się w tym zamku, od dziecka otaczała ją magia murów i dziesiątek uczniów. Powinna przodować w nauce, bo styczność z zaklęciami miała, nim nauczyła się chodzić, a tymczasem...

Ręce jej zadrżały, gdy treningowy manekin nawet nie drgnął, mimo że posłała w niego strumień magii, który miał obrócić go w proch, jakby czas przyśpieszył tysiąckroć. Poprzednie zaklęcie, które powinno go spopielić, również pozostawiło słomę nietkniętą. I poprzednie, te, które powinno rozerwać go na strzępy, też nie zadziałało.

Mama mówiła, że nie powinna się martwić. Nie wszyscy czarodzieje mają smykałkę do wszystkich rodzajów magii. Profesor Flourite, na przykład, nie był w stanie uleczyć nawet skaleczenia, a w tym Sakura była dobra. Właściwie, to była najczęściej chwaloną uczennicą profesora Tsukishiro. Magia ochronna pod okiem Flourite'a też wychodziła jej bardzo dobrze.

Sakura zaczynała podejrzewać, że to jednak nie to jest problemem.

Rada profesora Kurogane pomogła jej na krótko. Kolejnego dnia nie była w stanie dotknąć miecza, mimo że jego słowa rozbrzmiewały w jej pamięci. Ona nie miała uczyć się zabijać i ranić. Atak – czy to zaklęciem, czy to ostrą bronią – miał w razie potrzeby ocalić jej bliskich, gdyby bariery i lecznicze zaklęcia nie wystarczały. Czasem po prostu nie było innej możliwości.

 _Jeśli nie chcesz nazywać tego „atakiem", pomyśl o tym, jak o „powstrzymaniu". Uderzając pierwsza, powstrzymujesz wroga przed zadaniem ciosu, który może skrzywdzić twoich bliskich. Wtedy on skupia się na tobie, nie na nich._

Rozumiała to. Ba, sądziła, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, które w swoim krótkim życiu zrozumiała akurat dogłębnie. I chciała móc to umieć.

I nie potrafiła, jakby za każdym razem próbowała przekroczyć niewidzialny, nieprzekraczalny mur bez początku i końca, ciągnący się od trzewi ziemi daleko po gwiazdy, bez szczelin i pęknięć, który tkwił w niej niezależnie od tego, w czym jej magia przodowała. Nawet bez magii nie potrafiła nauczyć się atakować.

Ktoś zbliżył się do pola treningowego. Rozpoznała go po krokach – w końcu znali się od dziecka, odkąd tylko prorektor przyprowadził zagubionego chłopca na ziemie Fiyero, niewiele mówiąc. Sakura pamiętała słabo podsłuchane rozmowy dorosłych, którzy podejrzewali, że to jedno z _tych_ dzieci. Czasy, w których Valeria surowo karała za wrodzone zdolności, minęły już dawno temu, ale gdzieniegdzie na obrzeżach państwa nadal można było odnaleźć ślady dawnej nienawiści. Syaoran nie pamiętał nic sprzed czasów Fiyero. Lata później, wertując tomy historii o okrutnych, szalonych królach, Sakura zrozumiała, że prawdopodobnie było to błogosławieństwo.

Zerkając przez ramię, uśmiechnęła się do Syaorana, ale w jego towarzystwie nie czuła się tak pewnie, jak kiedyś.

Był jeszcze jeden problem, z którym Sakura próbowała się uporać. Empatia była tą magiczną zdolnością, którą magowie głośno nazywali cudowną, a w ciszy, gdy myśleli, że nikt ich nie słyszy, przeklinali po wielokroć. Nadeshiko uspokajała ją i mówiła, że już niedługo nauczy się nad tym panować, że czyjeś emocje nie będą już prześladować ją każdego dnia. To miało szybko minąć, to po prostu dojrzewanie, a magia już za moment uspokoi się i pozwoli okiełznać.

Gdyby to była rozmaitość uczuć, tak jak na początku jej drogi jako Empatki, czułaby się lepiej. Jednakże Sakura czuła ostatnio tylko ból i chłód, jakby w tym zamku zadomowiła się jakaś paskudna istota, rozsyłająca wokoło fale smutku.

Dlatego właśnie radosny uśmiech Syaorana nie potrafił jej oszukać. Nie, kiedy patrzyła w jego odmienione oczy i czuła wionące stamtąd zimno.

Rodzice powiedzieli jej, że ta niezwykła zmiana koloru oczu, do którego doszło poprzedniego roku, przed wakacjami letnimi, to rzadkie, ale wcale nie nietypowe zjawisko, które zdarza się, gdy magia dojrzewa. Jak mogła im nie uwierzyć, skoro magia potrafiła robić rzeczy, które opisywano w grubych księgach od dziesięcioleci, a wciąż magiczni archiwiści nie nadążali z notowaniem? Xing Huo potrafiła czynić cuda z ogniem, gdy się irytowała. Student z ostatniego roku widywał duchy. Niektórzy potrafili widzieć przyszłość w snach.

Sakura by przyjęła to do wiadomości i przyzwyczaiła się do różnobarwnych tęczówek Syaorana, gdyby tylko jedno z nich nie było tak błękitne. Znała ten błękit, siedząc w pierwszym rzędzie ławek na wykładach magii ochronnej i odczuwała kąśliwy, duszący wstyd nienależący do niej, podczas gdy profesor Flourite wykładał swoim radosnym głosem, nigdy nie pozwalając, by jego spojrzenie padło na siedzącego obok Sakury Syaorana.

Czuła irytację bijącą od prorektora Sakurazukiego, gdy mijał ich dwójkę na korytarzach, taką, jaką odczuwa się, gdy projekt, nad którym długo się pracowało, nie wyszedł tak, jak powinien. _Strata czasu_.

W końcu, czuła zimno i pustkę, nawet gdy Syaoran tak jak zawsze rozmawiał i się rumienił.

– Nie przeszkadzam ci?

Sakura potrząsnęła głową. Obróciła się w kierunku przyjaciela, opuszczając dłonie.

Uciekając wzrokiem, z rumieńcem na policzkach, Syaoran pokazał jej zranioną rękę. Nic poważnego, rozcięcie, jakiego można było się nabawić od ostrych krawędzi kartek albo od pechowego potknięcia.

– Pomożesz mi?

Syaoran zawsze był jednym z lepszych uczniów na lekcjach magii żywiołów i magii świątynnej, w której program wchodziło leczenie.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił o dalekich, południowych rubieżach Valerii, tam, gdzie władza królewska się kończyła i gdzie władał już jedynie gorący wicher i wszechobecny piasek.

Śnił o budowlach starszych niż czas, w których błąkał się samotnie, a jego małe dłonie były niczym w porównaniu do ogromnych kamieni. Ale tam był dom, w ciemności i duchocie pod ziemią, bo innego domu nie znał, a jego rodzicami były wyżłobione symbole na ścianach i piasek pod bosymi stopami.

Śnił o mężczyźnie, który któregoś dnia bez słowa zabrał go do pięknego białego zamku, mówiąc coś o tworzeniu, przeznaczeniu, sile i polowaniu.

Budząc się, Syaoran natychmiast zapominał te sny.

* * *

Kurogane przyglądał się lasowi, stojąc na jego skraju. Lasy w okolicy akademii były jasne, nieduże i niezbyt gęste, przez co ryzyko zgubienia się było raczej nikłe. Zarośli było niewiele, a pomiędzy mchem i warstwami spadłych igieł wiło się wiele ścieżek, co wskazywało na to, że las był dość często odwiedzany. Gdzieniegdzie rosły kępki innych roślin, a spod igliwia wyglądały barwne kapelusze obcych mu grzybów.

Na jednym z pierwszych drzew wyryto gwiazdę, której krawędzie połyskiwały delikatnym, złotym blaskiem. Kurogane prześledził myślami całą trasę.

Po drugiej stronie drzewa kolejny znak wskazywał kierunek. Pierwszaki musiały udać się ćwierć mili w głąb lasu, aż znajdą powalony pień i ukrytą w nim szkatułkę chronioną silną magią, której żaden z nowych uczniów nie złamie. Wieko otworzy się po podaniu odpowiedzi na pytanie, które otrzymają na starcie. Kolejna wskazówka doprowadzi ich do następnej zagadki.

Jeśli im się uda odgadnąć każdą z nich, po lawirowaniu przez las i błonia trafią do Alabastrowego Parku, w którym odbędzie się reszta otrzęsin.

Stojący obok mag wydawał się zadowolony.

– To był dobry pomysł – stwierdził Fay. – Ten z zakopaną wskazówką. Muszą wyczuć ją magią.

Kurogane skinął głową.

– Nic ich nie zeżre w tym lesie? – spytał dla pewności. Naukę w Fiyero w końcu zaczynali piętnastolatkowie, a ci niewiele różnili się od dzieci w kwestii dbania o własne bezpieczeństwo.

– Jest bezpiecznie – uspokoił go Fay. – Jedyną groźną istotą jest smok, ale on prędzej odgryzie sobie głowę, niż skrzywdzi jakiegokolwiek ucznia. Będzie czuwał z góry, w razie czego nas powiadomi, Kuro-tantan.

– _Nie mam tak na imię._

Mag oczywiście go zignorował. Kurogane wywrócił oczami.

– Wybieram się niedługo do stolicy – odezwał się Fay po długiej chwili, gdy w końcu ruszyli najprostszą drogą w stronę parku. – Masz ochotę mi towarzyszyć?

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi.

– Co tam znajdę?

Mag wydawał się odgadnąć jego myśli.

– Najemników – odparł. – Możemy też poszukać informacji. W stolicy żyje sporo kurierów międzywymiarowych, od których może się czegoś dowiemy. A oprócz nich, są tam potwory wojenne. To magiczne istoty, szkolone do walki – dodał, widząc zaintrygowane spojrzenie Kurogane. – Wiąże się je z właścicielem zaklęciami, które sprawiają, że słuchają tylko jego, bądź jego podwładnych.

– Nie mam pieniędzy – burknął Kurogane, chociaż wizja zdecydowanie mu się podobała. Jeśli te potwory wojenne były chociaż w połowie tak silne, jak tutejszy smok, parę takich mogłoby pomóc zrzucić Białookiego z cesarskiego tronu.

– Jeszcze – Fay uśmiechnął się lekko. – Kuro-rin, poczekaj, aż Seishirou zajmie się w końcu kwestiami finansowymi za ten miesiąc. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak dobrze płatna praca ci się trafiła...

To zmieniało postać rzeczy. Kurogane przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się nad propozycją.

– Chcę w stolicy dotrzeć do archiwów i zrobić parę kopii – dodał po chwili mag.

– Po co? – Kurogane zmarszczył brwi.

– Na przyszłość – Fay spoważniał. – Poza tym, chcę upewnić się, czy Rada Czarodziejska nie grzebała mi w papierach ani nie zostawiła jakichś adnotacji. Mam prawo się o tym dowiedzieć.

– Brzmisz, jakbyś miał coś do ukrycia.

Odpowiedzią było milczenie. Fay po kolejnej długiej chwili westchnął ciężko.

– Zrobiłem w życiu parę sporych błędów, Kuro-myu. Nie chcę wciągnąć w to mojego brata, zwłaszcza odkąd król i Rada są skłóceni, a ich ulubioną rozrywką jest modyfikowanie praw dotyczących magicznych rodzin. Wolę się upewnić, na czym stoję.

– W skrócie, o co chodzi w tych prawach? – Kurogane zerknął z ukosa na Faya.

– Magia jest dziedziczona. Obecnie magowie zazwyczaj pochodzą z dużych rodzin. Przez swoje zdolności potrafią one skutecznie pomnażać majątek, co czyni je znaczącą siłą polityczną... A przynajmniej tak było kiedyś, obecnie wielu czarodziejów porzuca politykę, a rodziny tracą na znaczeniu. Spójrz na Nadeshiko i Fujitakę. Oboje pochodzą z bogatych rodów, a ich syn dziedziczyłby ich wpływy polityczne, gdyby nie zechciał zająć się kowalstwem. Dlatego młodą Sakurę nazywają Księżniczką. Radzie Czarodziejskiej się to nie podoba. Od dawna stała w opozycji do króla, broniła interesów czarodziejów, ale im mniej magów jest zainteresowanych polityką, tym ma słabszą siłę przebicia. Dopóki królem nie został Naaveda, właściwie nie było z tym problemu, ale teraz...

– Mówiłeś o tym, że król próbuje ograniczyć władzę magów – Kurogane przypomniał sobie fragment niedawnej rozmowy.

– Taak... – Fay zmarszczył brwi. – Jeśli chodzi o mnie i Yuui'a... Jesteśmy ostatnimi z rodziny. Królowi to na rękę. Radzie już nie, uparcie trwa w przekonaniu, że magię należy przekazywać, a rodziny, które nie kontynuują tradycji, są solą w jej oku. Jestem pewny, że Rada niedługo zacznie interweniować, wtrącać się w sprawy rodzin. Nikomu nie jest to na rękę... A biorąc pod uwagę to, że ja i mój brat jesteśmy niespotykanym przypadkiem...

– Co masz na myśli?

– Yuui ma w sobie tak mało magii, że nikt nie nazwie go czarodziejem – odparł cicho Fay. – Nie jest w stanie rzucić żadnego zaklęcia ani poczuć magii. Rada myśli, że zrobiliśmy to specjalnie. Nie pamiętają innych przypadków, w których bliźnięta nie są jednakowo magiczne. Są wyczuleni na odstępstwa, bo przez wieki rodziny kombinowały i robiły ogromne przekręty, by ukryć swoje wewnętrzne problemy przed Radą. Sytuacja się zaognia, Kuro-tan. Teraz mogą sobie krzywo patrzeć i się zastanawiać, ale jeśli w najbliższych latach konflikt między nimi a królem nabierze rozpędu, mogliby oskarżyć moją rodzinę o działanie na szkodę czarodziejów, szczególnie że nasza matka – głos maga na moment ucichł, zabrzmiał smutniejszą nutą. – walczyła o to, by nie wpisywać brata go rejestrów czarodziejskich. A pomijając całkowicie tę sprawę – Fay spojrzał w kierunku zamku. – Jest rzecz, o której ktoś mógłby poinformować Radę – dodał z wahaniem. – A to... cóż – uśmiechnął się fałszywie. – wcale nie zadziałałoby na naszą korzyść.

– Wisi nad wami wojna domowa – Kurogane utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu. Pięknie. A Wiedźma mówiła, że trafi do świata, w którym będzie szczęśliwy. Westchnął. – Nieważne. Pojadę z tobą. Co z Sercem?

– Powinno zostać w Fiyero, tu jest najbezpieczniejsze – doszli już prawie do Alabastrowego Parku. – Przynajmniej na razie. Postaram się jeszcze nad nim posiedzieć – Fay zatrzymał się u wejścia do ogrodu.

Kurogane w końcu zadał pytanie, które męczyło go od kilku dni.

– Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

Fay uśmiechnął się do niego tak jakoś przyjemnie, co sprawiło, że Kurogane poczuł się nieco zdezorientowany.

– Bez pomocy magów nawet nie wrócisz do twojego świata – odparł miękko Fay. – I uważam, że cokolwiek Białooki chce osiągnąć, nie przyniesie to szczęścia twojemu ludowi, więc... chcę pomóc. Clow dał mi to Serce nie bez powodu, więc czuję się zobowiązany. Poza tym... Bo cię lubię, Kuro-chan.

Kurogane odwrócił wzrok, rumieniąc się.

– Mogłem trafić na gorszego sojusznika – wymamrotał. Usłyszał cichy śmiech.

* * *

Gabinet rektora mieścił się w najwyższej wieży, oddalony od sal lekcyjnych i mieszkań innych profesorów. Tutaj, w tych korytarzach i klatkach schodowych, pośród marmurów i srebrnych okuć, panowała taka cisza, że Yuui słyszał, jak bije mu serce. To była cisza stokroć cichsza niż ta z jego biblioteki. Tamtą ciszę znał i lubił, ta go przerażała.

Taka cisza oznaczała brak życia. Nie docierały tutaj głosy uczniów, zza okien nie słychać było wiatru ani śpiewu ptaków, a w czasie drogi tutaj Yuui nie napotkał nikogo. Miał nawet wrażenie, że od tego miejsca z daleka trzymały się wszelkie owady i inne żyjątka.

To chyba właśnie miał na myśli Fay, gdy mówił o potędze Clowa Reeda, której nikt nie mógł znieść. Yuui często żałował, że nie czuje magicznych aur; dzisiaj tylko to błogosławił.

Pukanie do dużych, dębowych drzwi rozległo się echem po całej wieży. Yuui powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie – w tej ciszy brzmiało jak wybuch.

Nigdy nie rozmawiał z Clowem – do pracy przyjął go Seishirou, tak jak każdego innego pracownika, a Reed jedynie od czasu do czasu pojawiał się w Fiyero.

Nie było już odwrotu. Poczekał, aż drzwi się otworzą i wszedł do środka.

– Chcę porozmawiać o moim bracie.

* * *

– To nie był on, prawda? – zapytał Watanuki, patrząc, jak magia rozwiewa się i znika, zabierając za sobą podróżników. – Ten mężczyzna, który był tu kilka tygodni temu. Wyglądał jak on, ale... To niemożliwe, by był tym samym człowiekiem.

– I tak, i nie – odparła zagadkowo Wiedźma. – Żyją innymi życiami, lecz ich dusze są takie same i przeznaczenie wiąże ich ze sobą, gdziekolwiek się nie narodzą i czego nie doświadczą.

– Ich? – zapytał chłopak po długiej chwili.

– Wojownika i czarodzieja – odparła. – Pożogi i tornada.

* * *

– Więc wiesz – głos Yuui'a drżał z furii. – I pozostawiłeś go na stanowisku?!

– Obaj ze mną rozmawiali – Clow był stoicko spokojny. – Zgodnie orzekli, że ich... konflikt został zażegnany.

– Po tym, jak Seishirou prawie go nie zabił? Dwukrotnie? – Yuui prychnął. – Jasna cholera, czy wszyscy magowie muszą posługiwać się kłamstwami i eufemizmami? _Konflikt_?

Spojrzenie Clowa pociemniało.

– Jestem świadomy tego, co zaszło w Martwym Mieście, czy też Mieście Kwasu, jak wolisz – powiedział rektor. Yuui machnął lekceważąco ręką. Nazwa tego przeklętego miasta na południowych obszarach królestwa niewiele go obchodziła. Clow kontynuował. – Dopuścili się razem czegoś, czego nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien robić.

Seishirou nigdy nie był o zdrowych zmysłach, pomyślał Yuui. A Fay... śmierć mamy wstrząsnęła nim dużo mocniej niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał. Kto wie, co ten drań mu naopowiadał, skoro Fay wstydzi się tego tak mocno, że nie chce powiedzieć o tym nawet mi.

– Obaj słono za to zapłacili. Postanowiłem nie interweniować. Zachowali stanowiska, ale mam ich na oku.

Ostatnie słowa nieco Flourite'a uspokoiły. Jeśli Reed pilnował Seishirou, to był dobry znak. Właściwie, gdy Yuui o tym pomyślał, to nawet dobrze, że ten ogarnięty obsesjami czarownik nie błąkał się samopas po kraju.

– Rada wie?

– Nie – Clow przymknął oczy. Siedział na obitym jedwabiem fotelu i wydawał się zmęczony. W innej sytuacji Yuui może by nawet mu współczuł. – Jako rektor zobowiązałem się trzymać sprawy Fiyero z daleka od Rady. Gdyby nie byli profesorami, zostaliby osądzeni.

– To dziecko... – wymamrotał Yuui. – To dziecko ma z tym związek, prawda?

– Nie znałem planów Seishirou – odparł wymijająco Clow. – I założyłem, że dziecko, które kiedyś tu przyprowadził, nie jest ich częścią. Myliłem się.

Yuui westchnął ciężko.

– Mam nadzieję – mruknął, patrząc w biały dywan. – Że będziesz lepiej dbał o bezpieczeństwo własnych uczniów.

A potem odwrócił się i trzasnąwszy drzwiami, wyszedł.

Clow uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Nawet najpotężniejsi popełniają błędy, młody człowieku. Ich pomyłki są też odpowiednio większe.

* * *

Kreda stukała rytmicznie o tablicę, gdy Fay rozrysowywał kolejny z symboli. Na auli panowała cisza i skupienie, gdyż ostatni rocznik był już na tyle wykształcony i świadomy tego, jak istotne jest dokładnie odwzorowanie znaku we własnych notatkach, że nawet nie przyszło mu na myśl skupienie się na czymś innym.

– Więc, co powiecie o tym? – zapytał Fay, gdy studenci wyprostowali się i odłożyli pióra. – Co to jest? Jak działa?

– Kombinacja – mruknął ktoś z tyłu. – Eee... – po zachęcającym spojrzeniu Faya odkaszlnął i kontynuował głośniej. – Połączenie symbolu _indalo_ z runami północnymi... _Indalo_ przynosi szczęście albo odgania złe moce... W sensie, że chroni przed drobniejszymi urokami. A te runy, _raido_ , która odpowiada za podróż, wyjście na świat, albo metaforyczne wyjście ze smutku, poznawanie nowego, połączona z _durisaz_ , która jest ochronna, chroni fizycznie albo psychicznie... Ale jest tu też _hagal_ i _isa_.

– Gdzie? – rozległo się z sali, a studenci zgodnie zmarszczyli brwi.

Fay uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– Co znaczą _hagal_ i _isa_?

– _Isa_ to lód, chłód, frustracja – odpowiedziała studentka z pierwszego rzędu. – a _hagal_ to kryzys, grad, gwałtowne zmiany. Może też być odrodzeniem, ale... to nie będzie działać – stwierdziła. – Nie z tymi runami. Widzę, gdzie profesor ukrył _hagal_ , ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest _isa_.

Fay spojrzał na rysunek. Pozornie był wręcz prymitywny – nakreślony prostymi liniami człowiek rozkładał szeroko ręce i nogi, a ponad jego głową rozpościerał się łuk, którego oba końce zlewały się z miejscem, w którym powinny znajdować się dłonie. Obie pozytywne runy znajdowały się po obu stronach głowy.

– _Hagal_ jest na tułowiu – ktoś wytężył wzrok. – Z daleka zlewa się z _indalo_ , ale tam jest ukośna linia. A _isa_... _Isa_ ma postać pionowej kreski, profesor mógł ukryć ją gdziekolwiek. Widzę. Po lewej stronie, przy połączeniu tęczy z ręką. Malutka.

– Myślałem, że was tym zagnę! – Fay wyszczerzył się do uczniów. Lekko machnął dłonią w stronę tablicy, przez co runy zajaśniały czerwonawym blaskiem, odcinając się od bazowego symbolu. – Co się stanie, jeśli, hipotetyczne, któreś z was postanowi zrobić sobie taki gustowny tatuaż ochronny?

– Na pewno nie będzie ochronny.

– Rozwiń, proszę – Fay uśmiechnął się do studentki.

– Trzy symbole pozytywne połączone z dwoma negatywnymi dadzą nieprzewidywalne skutki – stwierdziła. – Teoretycznie, taki tatuaż może nas ochronić przed urokiem, ale może też, przez _hagal_ , odmienić zaklęcie. _Isa_ może też wpływać na uczucie niepokoju... połączona z _raido_ zniweczy jego działanie.

Fay kiwnął głową.

– Pamiętajcie, że kombinacje symboli negatywnych i pozytywnych nigdy nie dadzą nam przewidywalnych wyników. Jeśli chcecie zajmować się rysowaniem barier, tatuowaniem siebie albo innych magicznymi tatuażami, albo nadawaniem przedmiotom właściwości tym sposobem, uważajcie na to, co i z czym łączycie.

– Pana tatuaż jest kombinacją?

Fay pokręcił głową.

– Całością – odparł. – To akurat prosty, ale skuteczny feniks. Jeśli nie czujecie się na siłach albo chcecie uzyskać konkretny efekt, postawcie na sprawdzone symbole _. Jeśli chcecie eksperymentować..._

– ... _to nie na przedmiocie ożywionym_ – dokończyła klasa chórem.

Fay uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Dokładnie.

* * *

Łasice biegały po zamku od rana do nocy, przynosząc uczniom owinięte kolorowymi wstążkami świstki papieru. Najmłodsi z nich otrzymali również niewielki prezent – drewnianą, pustką szkatułkę z gwiazdą Fiyero wyżłobioną nożem.

– Zobaczycie jutro wieczorem – odpowiadał Fay na każde pytanie dotyczące otrzęsin.

– Niecierpliwe bachory – mruczał pod nosem Kurogane, bo wieść, że nowy profesor bierze udział w organizacji, rozniosła się po zamku i uczniowie próbowali wypytać i jego. Przy w miarę dobrym nastroju przytrzymywała go świadomość, ile butelek alkoholu Fay schował już w jednym z zakątków Alabastrowego Parku.

Najwidoczniej tutejsi nauczyciele nie omijali żadnej okazji, by się napić, a ten głupi blondyn zdecydowanie w tym przodował. Nie, żeby Kurogane narzekał. Miał bardzo dobrą pracę – gdy zorientował się w wysokości pensji i cenach w mieście, aż go zamurowało – znośnych kolegów, a to tego mógł pić i nikt nie wyciągał konsekwencji, gdy przychodził na lekcje na kacu. Krótko mówiąc, pierwszy raz od lat mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej swobody i właściwie... właściwie lubił to miejsce.

Wakacje, pomyślał. Tak mówili tutejsi na okres wolny od obowiązków, podczas którego odpoczywali i robili nieodpowiedzialne rzeczy. Potem zajmie się tym, czym zająć się należało, wakacje się skończą i wróci to, co znał. Zbrodnia zostanie pomszczona i ktoś odpowiedni zasiądzie na tronie, on stanie obok, gotowy służyć i umrzeć, służąc, a pobyt w Valerii pozostanie jedynie pięknym snem.

Wyciągnął nogi na łóżku i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Stanowczo odmówił czarodziejowi, gdy ten zaproponował mu _ozdobienie pokoju_ – wystarczył mu widok ustrojonego Alabastrowego Parku, na myśl o wstążkach tutaj robiło mu się słabo – ale i tak Fay zdołał przywlec tu całkiem wygodny fotel, który dołączył do łóżka, prostego biurka i paleniska. Uparł się też na magiczną lampkę, której złotawy blask sprawiał, że surowe wnętrze pokoju stało się przytulniejsze.

Drzwi uchyliły się, a Kurogane nawet się już nie zdziwił, widząc, jak łasica wskakuje na biurko, zostawia świstek na blacie i wybiega, a następnie w radosnym i zdecydowanie mało naturalnym podskokiem zahacza o klamkę, by drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

Dziwne sposoby komunikacji mieli ci magowie... Ale cóż, lepsza łasica niż jakieś ptaszysko, stwierdził, wstając i podchodząc do biurka. Świstek był, oczywiście, zaproszeniem na otrzęsiny, podpisanym przez Faya i całkowicie zbędnym, bo Kurogane i tak musiał tam być.

Już chciał wyrzucić kartkę, gdy dojrzał mały dopisek skierowany z pewnością do niego.

 _Wpadłem na pomysł. A może wziąłbyś miecz i pokazał trochę sztuki nowym?_

Kurogane zerknął przez okno. Słońce wisiało już nisko nad horyzontem.

– Z chęcią – mruknął do siebie. – A potem utnę ci łeb za dodatkowe pomysły godzinę przed otrzęsinami.

* * *

Seishirou Sakurazuki, który na okazję otrzęsin wybrał ciemną, praktycznie pozbawioną ozdób szatę ze złotą gwiazdą Fiyero na piersi, wyglądał, jakby myślami był bardzo daleko. Zasiadał w milczeniu za jednym ze stołów, nie tknąwszy nawet palcem kartki, na których miał napisane przemówienie.

– Zna je na pamięć – wyjaśnił cicho Fay, gdy Kurogane zwrócił uwagę na prorektora pozostającego w bezruchu i kontrastującego z resztą nauczycieli, biegających tam i z powrotem, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest gotowe. – Nigdy nie pozwalał go modyfikować, szkoda...

– Twoje przemówienie zawierałoby coś o przeklętej auli numer dwa?

– O przeklętych drzwiach – Fay uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Nabrałem tak zeszłorocznych, wchodzili oknami...

– Ta aula nie ma okien – Kurogane zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie wygląd auli. Oczywiście, że tam nie uczył, ale mag zafundował mu wycieczkę po wszystkich zakamarkach zamku i wydawało mu się, że wspomniana aula nie mogła posiadać okien. – Zaraz, co ty robisz?

– Poprawiam ci krawat. Nie miała okien, więc uczniowie sami je zrobili. Niestety, Seishirou osobiście się ich pozbył – wyjaśnił czarodziej. Wizja dziur w ścianie musiała bardzo mu się podobać, bo uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Kurogane zignorował dłonie majstrujące mu przy szyi – krawat! Co za sadysta to wymyślił? – i spojrzał ponad głową czarodzieja na Alabastrowy Park.

Dookoła oświetlonej magią drewnianej altany ustawiono stoliki i wygodne krzesła. Iskierki magii lśniły w trawie jak świetliki. Na obrusach ustawiono już potrawy, których zapach przypominał Kurogane, że od dawna nic nie jadł. Skądś płynęła muzyka, jednakże nie potrafił odnaleźć ani grajków, ani instrumentów. Wstążki i sznurki z kryształkami – które teraz mieniły się różnobarwnym światłem – rozpięte zostały ponad ich głowami, oplatały altanę, połyskiwały między ciemnozielonymi liśćmi orchidei, a nawet kryły się w różowych płatkach drzew, które przypominały Kurogane dom.

Na niebie migotały nieznane konstelacje, wiał bardzo delikatny, ciepły wiatr. Pachniało: kwiatami, jedzeniem, cytrusami...

Mag uporał się z krawatem, zerknął w górę i się uśmiechnął. Kurogane zrobił krok w tył po tym, jak uświadomił sobie, jak blisko siebie stoją, jednakże zapach owoców nadal nie chciał umknąć z jego nozdrzy.

– Tu jesteś! – Nadeshiko, która przez ostatnie kilka minut co chwila wybiegała na skraj ogrodu, wypatrując pierwszaków, złapała Faya za ramię. Kurogane zupełnie odruchowo cofnął się jeszcze bardziej. – Idą, chodź!

Czarodziejka pociągnęła Flourite'a za sobą. Kurogane został na miejscu, nie do końca wiedząc, co robić. Powitanie miało nastąpić u progu ogrodu, a on nie brał w nim udziału, więc po chwili namysłu po prostu wszedł do altany, gdzie miało podczas uroczystości siedzieć grono pedagogiczne.

Siadając, rzucił jeszcze znad balustrady spojrzenie na dwójkę znikającą za zakrętem kamiennej ścieżki. Czarne włosy Nadeshiko związała w kok. W kremowej sukience była usposobieniem elegancji. Mag natomiast wybrał błękitną szatę przetykaną złotem.

Pierwszym skojarzeniem Kurogane, gdy Fay po niego dzisiaj przyszedł, było furisode. Zganił się wówczas – owszem, rękawy były podobne, długie i szerokie, ale szata leżała zupełnie inaczej, podkreślając smukłość maga i jego... Przeklął sam siebie, gdy dokończył tę myśl teraz.

Wyczuł na sobie dwa spojrzenia. Pierwszym było zerknięcie Yuui'a, który cicho pojawił się w altanie i wyglądał na człowieka, który wie, ale nie powie i tylko będzie rzucał w połowie rozbawione, a w połowie zaintrygowane spojrzenia.

Tego Flourite'a też nie należało lekceważyć. Wiedział i milczał, uśmiechając się znacząco za każdym razem, gdy Kurogane zjawiał się w pokojach braci, a na stoliku lądowały butelki wina. Kurogane nie był tak głupi, by nie potrafić wyciągnąć wniosków z zachowania swojego i Faya. Yuui też najwidoczniej nie był. Jasna cholera.

Drugie spojrzenie, które wwiercało się w Kurogane, należało do prorektora. Nie umknęło uwadze wojownika, że bibliotekarz usiadł tak daleko od Seishirou, jak było to możliwe bez okazywania ostentacyjnej niechęci.

– Widzę, że dobrze się dogadujecie – stwierdził pozbawionym emocji tonem prorektor. – To miło, że Fay się z tobą zaprzyjaźnił.

Kurogane nie umknęło zimne spojrzenie, jakim bibliotekarz obdarzył Seishirou. Yuui wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Wojownik nie miał okazji odpowiedzieć: Alabastrowy Park nagle zabrzmiał głosami uczniów, prowadzonych przez Nadeshiko i Faya. Jeden z pierwszorocznych niósł dumnie kryształową statuetkę gwiazdy, którą Kurogane własnoręcznie zakopał w lesie. Dzieciaki wyglądały na nieco zmęczone, ale wyraźnie zadowolone z siebie. Szybko rozpoczęły okupację stolików.

W altanie zaczęła pojawiać się reszta nauczycieli.

– Wolne? – zapytał uprzejmie Yukito, wskazując na miejsce obok Kurogane.

– Zająłem Fayowi – mruknął.

Yukito kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i znalazł miejsce niedaleko. Kurogane, powiedział sobie wojownik w myślach, czy ty, do jasnej cholery, rozumiesz, w co się pakujesz? Masz coś do zrobienia, a tymczasem...

Miał ochotę zetrzeć ten uśmieszek Yuui'a, zwłaszcza po tym, jak uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Fay wpadł do altany, zauważył przeznaczone dla siebie miejsce, rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej i wpakowawszy się na miejsce, natychmiast sięgnął pod stół.

– Toaścik za naszych pierwszorocznych?

Seishirou, który wstał, by wygłosić przemowę, nim uczniowie zaczną jeść, posłał mu tylko chłodne spojrzenie.

* * *

Śnił. Śnił albo wydawało mu się, że śni, bo wino smakowało lepiej, gdy był środek nocy, dookoła ogród pachniał kwieciem i cytrusami, a mag, na którego kolanach trzymał głowę, wskazywał w niebo i żartował pijacko o gwiazdozbiorach, których nazwy nic mu nie mówiły, więc umykał mu kompletnie sens tych dowcipów.

Zamrugał, zmuszając się do logicznego myślenia.

– Kuro-sama, myślałem, że masz mocniejszą głooowę~.

Usiadł na trawie, ściskając rzeczoną głowę palcami.

– To wy macie jakieś nienormalne wino – burknął i rozejrzał się dookoła. To był jakiś zaułek Alabastrowego Parku, całkiem niedaleko altany, odcięty jednak od niej krzewami i pusty, jeśli nie liczyć ich i butelki wina, która była już pusta.

Nie do końca wiedział, kiedy skończył się pokaz magicznych ogni, który Dziewięć Trzcin, zgodnie z obietnicą, wykonał dla uczniów, ani kiedy też uznali, że ucieczka z głośnej altany z pełną butelką będzie miłym urozmaiceniem.

Chyba zbliżał się świt – noc nadal była granatowa, ale stawało się coraz chłodniej. Zimniejszy powiew wiatru nieco go otrzeźwił. Z trudem podźwignął się na nogi.

Przestań śnić, powiedział smok, gdy z nim rozmawiali.

– Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać – powiedział poważnym tonem Yuui. – Ale mamy problem.


	7. Gest miłosierdzia

Obiecuję poprawę.

* * *

Było już późno; uczniowie prawie zniknęli z ogrodów albo właśnie wychodzili, szepcząc coś do siebie. Noc zbliżała się ku końcowi; niebo na wschodzie stawało się koralowe, a wiatr, przed którym do tej pory byli osłonięci, ochłodził się i nabrał mocy. Szli za idącym szybko Yuuim, a Kurogane czuł, jak ręka czarodzieja, kurczowo zaciśnięta na jego nadgarstku, drży.

– Wracajcie do pokoi – doszedł ich głos Nadeshiko, spokojny, ale pełen napięcia. Nakaz skierowany był do grupki pozostałych w Alabastrowym Parku studentów, zbitych teraz w grupkę i wpatrujących się w coś przed nimi.

Kurogane zerknął na czarodzieja, odnajdując w jego oczach niepokój. Fay przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej kroku, a gdy przed nimi przemknęła przegnana grupa uczniów, zatrzymał się gwałtownie obok brata, sprawiając, że Kurogane prawie na niego wpadł. Dłoń Faya puściła jego nadgarstek, opadając wzdłuż ciała bez życia.

Wojownik przeniósł wzrok na to, co w co obaj bracia się wpatrywali – a raczej w kogo – i zrozumiał, że naprawdę jest coś tu nie tak.

Jeden z ich uczniów stał pośrodku ogrodów, zupełnie nieruchomo, przypominając swoją postawą zastygłego czujnie drapieżnika. Miał przy sobie broń, i to nie jeden z treningowych mieczy, którymi adepci magii okładali się wzajemnie pod czujnym okiem Kurogane, ale ostry, krótki miecz, którego ostrze płonęło żywym ogniem.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w horyzont, gdzie można było dostrzec niewyraźne zarysy Patriam, i tylko dłoń na rękojeści, naprzemiennie zaciskająca się i rozluźniająca, świadczyła, że jest żywą istotą, a nie kamienną rzeźbą. Kurogane przyjrzał się twarzy chłopca.

Nie mrugał, ale jego oczy – jedno brązowe, drugie błękitne – jarzyły się jakimś nieludzkim blaskiem. Fay zaklął ledwo słyszalnie; Kurogane na niego zerknął, napotykając dokładnie ten sam odcień tęczówki.

Co tu się, do cholery...

Syaoran wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z mieczem; Nadeshiko, która łagodnie spróbowała opuścić jego ramię, napotkała na opór, jakby mięśnie chłopca zmieniły się w stal. Cofnęła się niepewnie.

– Syaoran?

– Syaoran... – Fay zmusił się do uśmiechu, postąpił o krok, ale zdradziły go sztywne ramiona.

– Nie jeden, a dwa – powiedział nagle chłopiec, szybkim, prawie nienaturalnym ruchem obracając głowę w jego kierunku. – Jeden pełnej krwi, drugi nią skażony. Jeden w mieście, drugi tu. Zabić?

Wszyscy wokoło drgnęli. Kurogane napiął mięśnie, lustrując wzrokiem dzieciaka. Był świetnym szermierzem, odebranie mu broni nie będzie takie łatwe...

– Nie. _Opuść broń_.

Prorektor zjawił się wśród nich jak zjawa, bezszelestnie wyszedł zza pleców bliźniaków i Kurogane, nawet nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem.

– Seishirou... – zaczęła ostrzegawczo Nadeshiko. Ten uciszył ją lekkim uniesieniem dłoni.

– Jesteś czujny – Seishirou spojrzał na Syaorana, który natychmiast po jego poleceniu schował miecz do pochwy. Oczy chłopca przestały płonąć, tak jak jego ostrze. – _Wracaj do pokoju i nie pamiętaj_.

Fay wbił wzrok w ziemię. Kurogane wpatrywał się w sztywne plecy chłopca, odchodzącego w stronę zamku. Po drodze Syaoran mechanicznym ruchem odczepił pochwę od paska; miecz opadł na ziemię, a Nadeshiko przywołała go zaklęciem. Yuui mocno zacisnął palce na dłoni brata.

– To zaszło za daleko – odezwała się czarodziejka zimnym tonem. – Nie wiem, w co grasz, Seishirou, ale natychmiast tego zaprzestań.

– Nie zauważyłaś, że smok ostatnio był niespokojny? – Seishirou odpowiedział jej pytaniem. – W Patriam krąży wampir.

– To nie powód, żeby mieszać ucznia...

– Dziewięć Trzcin, _ukaż się_.

Powietrze zapłonęło czystą, dziką magią, która ugięła trawy i drzewa, zrywając z nich ozdobne szarfy i światła. Kurogane zachwiał się, czując, jak jego głowa eksploduje bólem. Z nagła opuściły go wszystkie siły, więc osunął się na kolana, zaciskając z bólu oczy, mając wrażenie, że rozżarzona do białości metalowa obręcz wżyna mu się w czaszkę.

Potworne uczucie szybko ustało; zamrugał, zdając sobie sprawę, że klęczy przy nim Fay, obejmując go jednym ramieniem. Drugą dłoń mocno zaciskał na ręce brata. Wokoło ich trójki przemykały magiczne symbole, od których szybkiego ruchu robiło się Kurogane niedobrze. Fay był blady, ale teraz dodatkowo w jego oczach pojawiła się złość.

– Nie wzywaj smoka bez ostrzeżenia, gdy obok masz dwóch nie-magów – warknął do Seishirou, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. – Co ze Syaoranem?

– Nic – odparł spokojnie Seishirou. – Pieczęć nie uaktywni się, dopóki wampir nie wejdzie na teren Fiyero, a tego nie zrobi.

– Krwiopijca – zawarczał smok głębokim głosem, opadając na ziemię i składając pierzaste skrzydła. Jego pokryta złotymi łuskami pierś odbijała pierwsze promienie słońca. – Rozszarpię, jeśli wkroczy na ten teren.

– Clow zabronił ci dalszych...

– Tej pieczęci nie da się zdjąć – Seishirou spojrzał chłodno na kobietę. – Raz wprawiona w ruch, będzie działać aż do śmierci tego dziecka.

– Co tu się, do cholery, dzieje? – Kurogane podniósł się z ziemi, pamiętając, by dotykać czarodzieja. Gdyby ten smok zjawił się w mieście pełnym ludzi, pomyślał nagle, powaliłby ich wszystkich na ziemię albo i zabił swoją aurą. Czarodzieje mieli w swoich rękach taką broń, nic dziwnego, że władza kraju próbowała ich usidlić kolejnymi nakazami i zakazami. – Co jest nie tak z tym dzieciakiem?

– Też chciałbym się dowiedzieć... – mruknął Yuui, którego oczy rzucały gromy.

– Nie jest człowiekiem – powiedział Fay, cicho i bezbarwnie, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w smutnym uśmiechu. – On...

– To w tej chwili nieistotne – przerwał mu Seishirou. – Wybieram się do miasta, by zapolować na wampira.

Fay drgnął i gdyby nie miał zajętych obu rąk, pewnie sięgnąłby dłonią do oka w swoim nerwowym tiku.

– Nie możesz – Nadeshiko zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię. – Nie jesteś zarejestrowanym łowcą. Nie masz prawa zabić wampira, który pojawił się w regionie i nie popełnił żadnego przestępstwa...

– Domyślam się, który z krwiopijców tu przybył i dlaczego. I tak się składa, że to ktoś, kogo poszukuję od dawna, więc nie zatrzymuj mnie.

Yuui wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

– Seishirou – odezwał się cicho Fay. – Proszę cię...

Oczy Seishirou były chłodniejsze niż lód i twardsze niż diamenty. Smok zawarczał, tym razem kierując gorejące oczy w kierunku bliźniaków.

– Młodszy Flourite – Dziewięć Trzcin rozłożył skrzydła, wzbił się w powietrze. – Dałem ci jedno ostrzeżenie. Oto drugie. Przestań śnić i zajmij się tym, co do ciebie należy. Krwiopijca błąka się po mieście, ale już jest blisko jego granic – dodał do prorektora. – Być może go znajdziesz, być może nie. Jego zapach jest ulotny. Być może już odszedł.

Drzewa i trawy znów zakołysały się, a smok zniknął. Seishirou ruszył w stronę miasta.

– Fay – drugi z braci pokręcił głową, powstrzymując Faya przed pójściem za prorektorem. – Nie pójdziesz tam.

– Yuui...

Nadeshiko cofnęła się, spojrzała w stronę zamku i nieco się oddaliła; zostali we trzech, patrząc na siebie gniewnie. Kurogane stanął obok braci, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie pozwolę mu na to – syknął wzburzony Fay. Otaczające ich magiczne symbole z wolna wyblakły i zniknęły. – Ja też wiem, który wampir pojawił się w mieście i nie pozwolę...

Yuui zerknął na Kurogane, a potem westchnął.

– Jesteś samobójcą – wyrzucił bratu.

– Ktoś ocalił mi życie – powiedział Fay drżącym głosem. – Wtedy, w Mieście Kwasu. Nie pozwolę, żeby Seishirou...

– To wendetta, nie odwiedziny – warknął Yuui. Fay przestał szarpać się w jego uścisku i zamrugał zdezorientowany. – Myślisz, że nie wiem? – zapytał, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Kiedy przestaliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać? – pokręcił głową, brzmiąc na smutnego. Ramiona Faya opadły. – Dla _nich_ to, co zrobił jeden z nich, jest hańbą, którą trzeba zmyć krwią. Jeśli tam teraz pójdziesz, zginiesz. To nie _on_.

Fay rozejrzał się dookoła rozognionym wzrokiem. Powoli uwolnił się z uścisku i podszedł do najbliższego stolika, a potem opadł na krzesło, chowając głowę w ramionach. Kurogane postąpił ku niemu, przyjrzał mu się, a potem zerknął na bibliotekarza; ten opadł na drugie krzesło.

– Mam odejść?

– Zostań – nadeszła przytłumiona odpowiedź Faya. – Usłyszałeś i zobaczyłeś wystarczająco dużo, by dowiedzieć się reszty.

Kurogane spojrzał w kierunku zamku; Nadeshiko, chwytając jego spojrzenie, powiedziała, że idzie sprawdzić, czy ze Syaoranem wszystko w porządku i odeszła. Potarł dłonią głowę, nie wiedząc, czy powracający ból to efekt magii smoka, czy może kaca po alkoholu, który wypili. Nie był nawet pewny, czy nie jest jeszcze pijany; dziwne wydarzenia i dziwne rozmowy, których był świadkiem, trochę go otrzeźwiły, ale w ustach nadal czuł słodki smak wina, a oszołomienie spowijało jego umysł.

Fay uniósł głowę, odetchnął. Też nie wyglądał najlepiej.

– Porozmawiamy o tym dzisiaj – obiecał bratu. – Ale nie teraz i nie tutaj, dobrze?

Yuui kiwnął głową, pomógł mu wstać.

– Ty też – dodał Fay w kierunku Kurogane. – Dobrze?

Kurogane nie był w stanie odmówić tej prośbie. Przytaknął. W milczeniu i powoli ruszyli w stronę zamku; gdy na cichy gwizd Faya kamienne bloki unoszące się w powietrzu uformowały schody, zobaczyli na ich szczycie Seishirou. Rzucił im gniewne spojrzenie i wszedł do zamku, znikając im z oczu.

– Rzeczy zaszły za daleko – powtórzył Fay za Nadeshiko, gdy przekroczyli wrota zamku. – Stanowczo za daleko.

Yuui wyglądał, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy na pustych korytarzach rozbrzmiał młodzieńczy, podszyty alkoholem śmiech.

– Kręcą się przy bibliotece – rozpoznał starszy z braci. – Muszę zobaczyć, czy czegoś nie przeskrobali...

– Idź – Fay uśmiechnął się nieco wymuszenie. – Odprowadzę Kuro-tana.

Szli więc dalej we dwóch, w milczeniu. Puste korytarze zamku wydawały się obce i nieprzyjazne. Ich niepewne kroki odbijały się echem od ścian, a oprócz tych głuchych, niknących dźwięków Kurogane słyszał jedynie swój oddech, wydostający się z nieco ściśniętego, suchego gardła z trudem, i bicie swojego serca.

Zupełnie jakby w korytarzach coś się zalęgło. Coś cuchnącego, pożerającego świeże powietrze, zmieniające je w zgniliznę i czyhające na jakikolwiek przejaw radości, życia czy czegokolwiek pozytywnego. Nie był przesądny, ale czasem warto było ufać przeczuciom. A może mu się po prostu wydawało, bo z każdą minutą jego nogi plątały się coraz bardziej, przeklęte wino z przeklętego kraju zwanego Valerią.

– Dzieci się dowiedzą...?

–To szkoła. Zawsze się dowiadują – odparł Fay bezbarwnym, zrezygnowanym głosem.

Kurogane nie lubił takiego tonu. Nie lubił ludzi, którzy rezygnowali, nim jeszcze doszło do walki. Nie lubił fatalistów i tych, którzy nie potrafili zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Na ogół zostawiał takie osoby za sobą, odchodził, nie interesując się tym, co tak ich prześladuje.

Na ogół. W tym czarodzieju było coś, co nie pozwalało Kurogane po prostu odwrócić się i odejść. Milczał więc i szedł obok, nieco chwiejnie tak jak i mag, aż znaleźli się w jednej z wież, przy drzwiach do jego pokoju.

Słońce już wzeszło, ale szybko schowało się za chmurami, było więc chłodno, szaro i ponuro, zarówno na korytarzu, jak i za dużymi oknami na nim. Spojrzeli na siebie.

Nie powinienem był tyle pić, pomyślał mętnie Kurogane. Poznał się już w końcu na tutejszych trunkach i zrozumiał, że tutaj nikt nie powiedziałby, że ma mocną głowę. Po valeryjskim winie w głowie kłębiły mu się dziwne, niepokojące myśli.

Tylko uścisk. Tylko pocieszenie. Nie lubisz, gdy jest smutny. Nasączona alkoholem wyobraźnia zaproponowała, by zaprosić Faya za te drzwi, by rozjaśnić te smutne oczy. Lubisz go. On lubi cię. Dlaczego by nie...?

Rozsądek Kurogane na szczęście jeszcze całkowicie nie utopił się w winie. Położył rękę na klamce i spojrzał na czarodzieja, który na coś czekał. Zaproszenie? Pożegnanie?

– Prześpij się trochę.

Fay skinął tylko głową i się odwrócił. Powiewająca szata szybko zniknęła za załomem korytarza.

Dobrze zrobiłeś, to nie w twoim stylu, burknął rozsądek, gdy Kurogane wszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął rozwiązywać czy też pijacko szamotać się z krawatem. Nie zostaniesz tutaj. Nie chcesz _przygód_. Nie chcesz tego.

Oczy maga były smutne. Nim jeszcze padł na łóżko, zbyt zmęczony, by przejmować się ubraniem, pomyślał, że zaangażowanie się i odejście sprawiłoby, że te oczy stałyby się jeszcze smutniejsze.

 _Nie chcesz tego._

* * *

Ktoś bawił się jego włosami. Zignorował to, wciąż leżąc na brzuchu, wtulony w białą skórę kanapy. Sen był lepszy od przebudzenia, w którym to tępy ból głowy próbował rozsadzić mu czaszkę, a wypity w nocy alkohol pozbawiał ciało jakichkolwiek sił.

– Yuui... – wychrypiał w końcu, gdy przebudził się na tyle, by przyjąć do wiadomości, że już nie da rady zasnąć. Do fizycznych dolegliwości dołączyło znajome poczucie winy, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie poranne wydarzenia. Poruszył się, próbując wstać, ale w jego stanie zmuszenie ramion do tego, by się podnieść, wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe.

– Leż – odezwał się jego brat, na szczęście na tyle cicho, by czaszka Faya nie zaczęła protestować jeszcze mocniej. – Dzisiaj wolny dzień, pamiętasz? Zrobię ci coś na śniadanie.

Coś, czego nie wyrzygasz, dopowiedział Fay w myślach, czując mdłości na samą myśl o posiłku. Jedyną magią, jaką Yuui uprawiał, było gotowanie. Fay nie wątpił, że cokolwiek brat mu zaserwuje, będzie doskonałym lekarstwem na jego stan, jednakże zmuszenie się do tego, by w ogóle zacząć jeść, wydawało się niewykonalne. Jak zwykle zresztą.

– Dzięki.

Fay uchylił powieki i nieco się przekręcił, by móc spojrzeć na brata. Drugi z bliźniaków siedział na skraju kanapy i wyglądał na zamyślonego.

– Przerwałem wam randkę, co?

– Randkę? – Fay zamrugał. O ile wspomnienie Syaorana było wyraźne – zbyt wyraźne – tak wcześniejsza godzina, może dwie, rozmywały się nieco, co oczywiście zawdzięczał winu.

Yuui wzruszył ramionami.

– Ty na niego lecisz, on na ciebie leci, wszyscy to widzą – odparł lekko. – Dla uproszczenia sytuacji nazwałem to randką.

Fay ciężko westchnął.

– On nie zamierza tu zostać.

Yuui milczał długą chwilę, aż Fay odczuł niepokój. Uniósł się do siadu i owinął ramionami, obserwując brata.

– Yuui...?

– Kurogane chce wrócić do swojego świata – powiedział cicho bliźniak. – Szuka informacji o wielkich armiach, o najemnikach, o magicznych wojnach i transportowaniu magią. Ma jakieś niedokończone sprawy w swoim wymiarze, prawda? A wielokrotne podróże międzywymiarowe byłby dla jego organizmu ogromnym obciążeniem... z drugiej strony dla ciebie są pestką, ale...

– Ale...?

– Tylko w Fiyero jesteś bezpieczny, co? – Yuui westchnął ciężko. – Kiedy się tak od siebie oddaliliśmy, że przestaliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać, Fay?

W odpowiedzi Fay wyciągnął ręce. Objęli się, tak jak kiedyś, gdy byli dziećmi, i dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Czarodziej oparł głowę na ramieniu brata i ciężko westchnął.

– Przepraszam.

* * *

Powietrze było kwaśne, ciężkie. Kamienny, płaski głaz, który posłużył im za stół, nosił na sobie dziesiątki małych wgłębień. Zaklęciem roztoczyli nad sobą lśniącą barierę, chroniącą ich przed bolesnym deszczem, padającym z siłą letniej burzy.

– Byłeś słaby. Niepotrzebnie ją zniszczyłeś.

Zacisnął zęby.

– Nie myślałem wtedy racjonalnie – odpowiedział. Widok tej twarzy i tych dużych, niewinnych oczu ciągle sprawiał mu ból, nawet jeśli widział je już jedynie we wspomnieniach, więc spróbował je od siebie odrzucić.

Spojrzał nad leżącego przed nimi chłopca i spróbował również odgonić od siebie pełną niepokoju myśl, która od kilku chwil wokół niego krążyła. Zgodził się, prawda? Dlaczego miałby nie ufać Seishirou, gdy ten... To przecież standardowy rytuał, a miejsce jego wykonania nie powinno dziwić, im mniej magii dookoła, tym lepiej. Gdzie znajdzie się mniej magii niż w wymarłym mieście?

Mimo wszystko jego dłonie zadrżały.

– Przyprowadziłeś go do szkoły, gdy był dzieckiem – powiedział. – Nigdy nie pytaliśmy. Wiele dzieci... wiele niechcianych, magicznych dzieci tam tak przyprowadzono. Ale...

Seishirou w skupieniu rysował czerwoną kredą kolejne runy w magicznym okręgu.

– Ale... – Fay poczuł, że zasycha mu w ustach. Zaklęcie, które właśnie rzucił, sprawiło, że ciało chłopca zabłysło na moment ostrzegawczym, czerwonawym blaskiem. Powinno odpowiedzieć zielenią, to przecież zwykły monitorujący czar, jeden z tych, które rzucało się rutynowo, gdy wykonywało się skomplikowane, magiczne zabiegi.

– Seishirou... Skąd wzięło się to dziecko?

– Z południa – odparł spokojnie drugi mag. Spojrzenie Faya utkwiło w jego palcach, kreślących kolejne runy.

– Znałeś jego rodziców?

– Nie. Jest _sam_. Zawsze był. Przygotuj się do przelania magii.

– Dlaczego narysowałeś tam _hagal_? Mieliśmy wzmocnić jego potencjał magiczny, tak jak zwykle, gdy...

Seishirou spojrzał na niego obojgiem zdrowych oczu. Fay cofnął dłonie znad ciała uśpionego chłopca, rozejrzał się po kręgu.

– Co ty kombinujesz? – zapytał, cofając się o krok. Znad krawędzi kręgu uniosła się rdzawa magia, zawirowała jak pustynny pył. – Seishirou!

– Nasza magia go wzmocni, by wykonywał swoje zadanie należycie – odparł prorektor.

– Jakie zadanie?

– Masz doświadczenie w tworzeniu homunkulusów – odparł Seishirou, udając, że nie usłyszał. Fay zacisnął zęby. – Popełniłem kilka lat temu parę błędów przy tym dziecku, ale teraz dzięki tobie mogę to naprawić.

– Okłamałeś mnie... – Fay przymknął oczy, ale nie wyszedł z kręgu. Zaklęcie już wprawiło runy w ruch; świetliste symbole uniosły się i zawirowały wokół nich. – Te runy... Teraz to, co w niego wlewamy, jest ukierunkowane na... Myślałeś, że się nie zorientuję?

– Skądże, jesteś dobrym magiem – Seishirou uśmiechnął się do niego. – Ale nie przerwiesz teraz.

Chłopiec przed nimi oddychał ich magią, splotła się z nim w jedno, otuliła niczym koc. Gdyby któryś z nich przerwał rytuał, kto wie, co by z nim zrobiła.

– Jesteś dobrym magiem, ale słabym człowiekiem. Kontynuuj.

Fay przymknął oczy i wsłuchał się w magię. Przepraszam.

Mijały minuty i ich magia połączyła się w jedno z magią chłopca. Łowca, krzyczała, pożerając ich moc jak ogień. Gdy będzie trzeba, wybuchnie płomieniem i spopieli swój cel. Magia, którą chłopiec wykorzysta tylko wtedy, gdy uaktywni się pieczęć homunkulusa, ta sama, którą wskazało mu barwne zaklęcie.

Fay nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo sobą nie gardził.

Zerknął na zacieśniający się krąg. Część wyrysowanych run zalewa deszcz, uzmysłowił sobie. Bariera chroniła ich od góry, ale nie pomyśleli o tym, że pojawi się wiatr i ... Jeszcze moment i zacinający z boku deszcz zaleje runy, wedrze się do kręgu. Do końca rytuału zostały minuty, moc osiągnęła swoje maksimum. Obaj byli silni, a rytuał wymusił na nich pełnię mocy... Dodatkowo, ta zmodyfikowana kombinacja run... nigdy nie użyłby ich razem bez wcześniejszego przetestowania...

– Seishirou...

– Nie. Przerwiesz. Teraz.

Cofnął jedną rękę, by posłać szybkie zaklęcie, wznieść barierę. Nie zdążył.

Pamiętał eksplozję, która rzuciła nim o ziemię, pamiętał piekielny ból w oku, który natychmiast sprawił, że znalazł się na krawędzi przytomności. Świat na przemian tonął w czerni, czerwieni i rozbłyskach błyskawic, a on widział rozmazaną sylwetkę Seishirou, zataczającego się obok.

– Ach...

Bolało, bardzo bolało, przycisnął dłonie do twarzy, a gęsta, gorąca krew natychmiast znalazła się na jego palcach. Słyszał kaszel, a przez mgłę ujrzał, jak Seishirou, utykając, sięga po chłopca, przerzuca sobie przez ramię...

– Udało się... – dobiegło go, zdyszane, bolesne, ale pełne satysfakcji.

Nie był w stanie go zawołać. Wyciągnął jeszcze rękę, ale gdy tylko przymknął jedno oko, bo tylko tyle mógł, i otworzył je ponownie, nikogo już przed sobą nie ujrzał.

Skały, kamienie, ruiny i ten bolesny, okropny deszcz, który teraz parzył jego skórę, bo bariera została zerwana, nie pozwalając stracić przytomności.

Nie był w stanie się podnieść, a jego magia wrzeszczała ostrzegawczo. Umrę tutaj, zrozumiał, z trudem chwytając powietrze. Zostawił mnie. Osiągnął to, co chciał. Opuścił dłonie, nie mając już sił, by przyciskać je do krwawiącego obficie oka.

Coś mignęło w czerni i szarości, w którą zapadał się widziany przez niego świat. Zobaczył przed sobą płonące złotem oczy. Takie same oczy ma smok, pomyślał mętnie, ale przed nim kucał młody mężczyzna, kryjący swe ciało w obszernych czarnych szatach, niewzruszony w bolesnym deszczu.

– Pomogę ci – powiedział nieznajomy, a jego głos przebił się do umysłu Faya niczym magiczny głos telepaty. – Obiecaj mi jedynie... że nie powiesz o tym temu, który był tu z tobą.

Wampir. Pieczęć, która mówiła, że magia uaktywni się, gdy chłopiec znajdzie się w pobliżu wampirów. Seishirou, draniu. Uciekłeś, a twój cel jest dokładnie tutaj, w miejscu, gdzie chwilę temu rysowałeś przeklęte runy... Boli, niech przestanie boleć... Cokolwiek...

– Przysięgam – wychrypiał, zbierając w sobie resztki sił. – Na... na _magię_.

– Jestem Subaru – powiedział jeszcze wampir, gdy już Fay przestał krzyczeć i leżał na ziemi, oddychając ciężko. Deszcz już nie padał, a niebo błękitniało. – Moja krew nie przemieni cię w wampira, nie bój się. Uleczyła twoją ranę, dojdziesz do siebie, ale zostanie ślad w twojej magii. Nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć. Złamałem zakaz – dodał, jakby do siebie.

Fay uśmiechnął się wówczas smutno. Nie ty jeden.

* * *

Gdy skończył swoją opowieść, zapadła cisza. Yuui wypuścił powietrze, na moment schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Tym bardziej mam ochotę go zabić – warknął. – Jak on się dowiedział...?

Fay odwrócił wzrok.

– Smok mnie wyczuł – powiedział cicho. – Dziewięć Trzcin zagrodził mi drogę do zamku i natychmiast wezwał prorektora.

– Tylko on i Clow mają nad nim władzę – Yuui westchnął ciężko, pokręcił głową.

– Co było dalej? – zapytał Kurogane, uważnie obserwując czarodzieja. Najpierw brudna polityka, a potem to, magiczne zakazane rytuały i siatki kłamstw. Doskonały wybór, Wiedźmo.

– Chciał ze mną porozmawiać...

– A ty się zgodziłeś? – Kurogane uniósł brew z powątpiewaniem.

– Musisz wiedzieć, że kiedyś był innym człowiekiem – Fay westchnął ciężko, sięgnął po kubek pełny gorącej, słodkiej herbaty. Siedzieli we trzech w pokojach braci. – A ja długo nie chciałem ujrzeć tego, jak bardzo jego obsesje go zmieniły.

– Pamiętam – Yuui zacisnął zęby. – Prawie cię zabił. Miał wampira pod nosem, a ty nie mogłeś mu powiedzieć, kim on był.

Fay milczał. Cisza przeciągała się, a Kurogane przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, co usłyszał.

– Nie jesteś wampirem.

– Nie jestem – Fay uśmiechnął się blado. – Subaru nie dokonał przemiany, jedynie mnie uleczył. Najwidoczniej takie gesty są u nich niedopuszczalne – jego uśmiech zgasł. – Myślisz, że wampir, który jest w mieście, planuje zabójstwo honorowe? – zapytał brata spokojnym tonem, jakby wcale nie chodziło o jego życie.

Tak, z tym światem i tymi ludźmi zdecydowanie było coś nie tak, utwierdził się w przekonaniu Kurogane.

– Nie możesz opuścić Fiyero – oznajmił Yuui, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się natarczywie w brata. – Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Kurogane i Fay wymienili spojrzenia. Drugi z braci syknął zirytowany, najwidoczniej już coś przeczuwając.

– Fay?

– Muszę wybrać się do stolicy.

– Nie...

– Nie będę sam – Fay wyszczerzył zęby, nagle i ku zaskoczeniu Kurogane zarzucając mu ramię na szyję. – Kuro-tan-tan już zadeklarował, że z chęcią mi potowarzyszy...!

– Samobójca – warknął Yuui, nie dając się zwieść. – Przecież...

– Spokojnie – Fay spoważniał, spojrzał prosto w oczy brata. – Umiem się bronić. A wampiry żyją swoją miarą czasu. Równie dobrze może teraz odejść i wrócić za dekadę. Nie mogę ukrywać się za murami zamku całe życie. Prędzej czy później musi dojść do konfrontacji, Yuui.

Jego brat zerwał się z kanapy, przespacerował szybkim, nerwowym krokiem dookoła. Kurogane śledził jego ruchy, a potem przeniósł wzrok na zamyślonego Faya.

– Akurat teraz, co? – zapytał nagle Yuui, zatrzymując się przed regałem z książkami. – Wiesz dobrze, że nie możesz tak po prostu wyjechać podczas roku szkolnego, Seishirou musi na to się zgodzić. A dla niego jesteś w tej chwili przynętą na krwiopijcę, to oczywiste, że chce mieć cię w pobliżu. Jestem zdziwiony, że nie chciał, byś z nim w nocy poszedł.

– Albo on, albo Clow – odparł cicho Fay. – A jestem pewny, że rektor już wie o tym, co wydarzyło się w nocy i zareaguje.

– Tak jak zareagował na próbę morderstwa? Zamiatając sprawę pod dywan?

Kurogane nie miał zamiaru wtrącać się w tę dość ostrą wymianę zdań. Stolica, pomyślał. Miejsce, gdzie mógłby zdobyć wiedzę i potrzebną broń. Rankiem odnalazł sakiewkę z pieniędzmi i krótki, suchy list, informujący go, że to pensja. Gdy zajrzał do środka, uniósł wysoko brwi. Całkiem nieźle orientował się już w tutejszych cenach i okazywało się, że magiczny uniwersytet płaci naprawdę sowicie swoim nauczycielom. Za tę kwotę mógł już rozpocząć przygotowania, a to była dopiero pierwsza wypłata.

Więc w stolicy...

– Dobrze – Yuui tymczasem skapitulował. – O ile Kurogane nie ma nic przeciwko wampirowi śledzącemu każdy wasz krok.

Słysząc swoje imię, wojownik uniósł brew.

– Walczyłem kiedyś z _jiangshi_ i _kyonshī_ – powiedział spokojnie. – Wasze demony żywią się krwią, te z mojego świata energią życiową. Chowają się w dzień, wychodzą na żer nocą. Wasze wampiry robią to samo?

– _Kyonshī_ są mniej ruchliwe – odparł Fay, zaskakując Kurogane. Więc jednak co nieco się dowiedział. – Tutejsze są bardzo szybkie i bardziej... żywe. Nie są ożywionymi zwłokami, raczej osobnym gatunkiem.

A więc nie demon, a fizyczna istota. Kurogane kiwnął głową. Skoro są żywe, to można je zabić. Proste. Demony były zwykle bardziej problematyczne.

– Poradzę sobie. Mam miecz.

Żaden krwiopijca nie przeszkodzi mu w jego planie. Mógłby wyruszyć sam, ale... Spojrzał na czarodzieja, który zaczął omawiać z bratem szczegóły swojej nieobecności.

Mag miał rozeznanie i znajomości, dla Kurogane cała Valeria, z wyjątkiem Fiyero i pobliskich terenów, była całkowicie obca, a dużo lepiej iść z przewodnikiem, niż błądzić na ślepo. Tak, to był powód, dla którego chciał wyruszyć razem z nim.

Jak na złość jego umysł podsunął mu zamglone wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczoru, smak wina na wargach i bliskość. Błądzisz, Kurogane, błądzisz.

– Idę do Clowa – oznajmił Fay. – Zanim Seishirou mnie uprzedzi.

Kurogane również się podniósł, postanawiając przygotować się do wyprawy. Gdy Fay zniknął już na zamkowym korytarzu, a wojownik przekraczał drzwi, poczuł, jak na jego łokciu zaciska się dłoń.

– Opiekuj się nim – powiedział cicho, stanowczo Yuui. Kurogane spojrzał w błękitne oczy, identyczne i jednocześnie całkowicie różne od oczu Faya. – Z tobą będzie bezpieczny.

– Skąd wiesz? – zapytał, szukając w błękicie ukrytych motywów. Drugi z bliźniaków wyraźnie w coś grał. – Znasz mnie zaledwie od paru tygodni. Ufasz mi?

– Bardziej niż Seishirou, a jego znam od piętnastu lat – odparł ku jemu zaskoczeniu Yuui. – To się wydarzyło zaledwie trzy miesiące temu, Kurogane. Przy tobie odżywa. Jeśli on zaczął ci ufać – dodał, uwalniając wojownika z uścisku. – To ja również mogę. Widziałem cię na lekcjach, nie ma tu w regionie lepszego szermierza, śmiem wątpić, czy w ostatnich latach którykolwiek absolwent Fiyero tak dobrze walczył. Fay jest wyszkolonym magiem bitewnym, ale ktoś musi chronić jego plecy, gdyby wampir się pojawił. Po prostu... miej na niego oko, dobrze?

Kurogane kiwnął wolno głową. To mógł obiecać.

* * *

Śnił o armii, wkraczającej w kolejne prowincje i wpychającej na stanowiska swoich, wiernych nowemu władcy ludzi. O tłumionym ogniem sprzeciwie i o zwojach, które płonęły, a w żarze ginęły kolejne linie cesarskiej krwi, imiona córek, sióstr, kuzynów i innych krewnych.

 _Czy rodzina cesarska... miała innych krewnych? Dalekie kuzynki, wżenione w rodziny władców ziemskich, młodszych braci, którzy wybrali inne życie... nieuznane dzieci...?_

Pytanie Faya dzwoniło mu w uszach, gdy się obudził. Ta dziewczyna, która śniła mu się ostatnio... wiele władców ziemskich było ze sobą spokrewnionych, jego matka i matka tej dziewczyny były rodzonymi siostrami albo kuzynkami, nie pamiętał dokładnie. Widział ją zaledwie raz, gdy byli dziećmi... Kto był jej ojcem? To był jakiś skandal, przypomniał sobie z trudem. Nie mówiono o tym, a samo dziecko wraz z matką odesłano gdzieś na ubocze... Nieuznane dzieci... Czy był w to zamieszany jakiś cesarski krewny...?

Czy to dlatego Serce Chryzantemy wciąż istniało?


End file.
